Merlin's Coven
by JenniePenny
Summary: Alternate 7th Year Ancient artifacts from Merlin found as new weapon against Voldemort. A Coven of 13 is made to defend and protect against Voldemort. Hermione and Draco find themselves thrust into fate. DRAMIONE Mature Sex,Language,Violence Love Story
1. The Coven

Merlin's Coven

(Authors Note at bottom of page) I own nothing of Harry Potter, Jk Rowling owns it. I only own my plot.

WARNING

THIS STORY WILL HAVE ADULT CONTENT, SEX AND LANGUAGE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS.M to Strong M+ Rating

Setting-Alternate Seventh Year. Draco Malfoy repented for letting the Death Eaters into the castle by allowing the Order to hide him in a safe house, and by giving up all info on each Death Eater and their role under Voldemort. Dumbledore is dead, and Snape killed him, so everything else is the same.

Chapter One

A hail storm swept over the castle and vast grounds of Hogwarts, pelting the multitude of witches and wizards as they made their way towards the Great Hall. The event that every witch and wizard in Britain had awaited in eager anticipation for, was finally upon them. Everyone had their theories of what this great unveiling was to be, but such as rumor mills are, nobody knew for certain just what it was that the Golden Trio and Hagrid, with brother Grawp, had found buried deep in the hills where the Giants roam. Rumor's that Dumbledore had orchestrated this all before the time of his death ran rampant, thus adding to the mysticism and intrigue and belief that this was a final gesture from the Greatest Sorcerer of the age in fighting the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Anybody who was anybody was there tonight, packed into the standing room only Great Hall. Students, teachers and high-ranking Ministry officials joined the festivities and waited anxiously.

"Hermione dear, over here!" Mrs. Weasley waved frantically to Hermione, who smiled and shook the ice pebbles from her cloak and robes. The Head Boy and Girl were responsible for making sure everyone in attendance were safely inside the Great Hall before the doors were locked. Hermione waved her wand and locked the Great Hall once she was certain that everyone who was coming for the event had arrived and were cramped into the overflowing Great Hall.

"Granger! Did you forget about somebody?" A muffled voice shouted at her through the door.

"Malfoy? Why are you still outside?" Hermione waved her wand once again. "Alohomora." A shivering but steaming mad Draco Malfoy shoved through the door and threw off his cloak, spraying Hermione with a bucket full of icy hail. "Honestly, when are you going to grow up?"

"Oh bloody well SHUT UP already. You know I have to watch my back, now that I'm a wanted man," Malfoy said.

"Ha! Wanted maybe, but man? Ha! Stop and think ferret. Do you really think Voldemort and his henchmen are going to show themselves here, tonight, with so many Aurors in and around this very school?" Malfoy looked at her and Hermione could see that he was considering her words, before he obliged her with a sneer and a rude comment in retort.

"I'll show you that I'm a real man, unlike the little boys you like to play with," Malfoy said making wanking motions with one hand while his other hand pretended to unbuckle his own pants.

"You whip it out and you'll lose it!" Hermione held her wand up and Draco threw his hand back and laughed hard. Neither of them noticed the cloaked figure slip effortlessly by them, unnoticed.

"You're so gullible mudblood. Almost TOO easy." Hermione regained her composure and waited for his blond head to bob out of sight, joining the crowd in the Great Hall. She locked the door once again and then joined Harry and Ron and the Weasley's as Minerva McGonagall stood and cleared her throat. The tapping of water glasses rang out and suddenly the hall quieted down.

"Thank you all for coming. I know this secret is on the tip of everyone's tongues, but I promise you that even I did not know what was contained inside the first ancient trunk for the longest time, until one of my students was able to help decipher the inscription."

"Enough of this! I demand to know what is inside the trunk immediately!" The Minister of Magic's voice echoed through the hall with a perturbed growl at being kept in the dark just like everyone else. He had tried to seize the thirteen trunks when the news first broke that Harry Potter and friends had found the trunks inside a large cave in the mountains while on an excursion to return Grawp back to his homeland. Annoyed that the trunks could not be moved from Hogwarts, by every means of magic available to him, the Minister finally relented and waited for the night that the first trunk opened on its own accord. He did however assign two Aurors to stand guard over the thirteen trunks, should Voldemort try to make off with the mysterious artifacts and their hidden secrets. When the first trunk popped open, the Professor immediately alerted the Minister, and the nights events were thrown together on the fly. Word of mouth spread like a disease through the wizarding world. News of the great find was kept out of the Daily Prophet for fear of alerting Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but it seemed that every witch and wizard alive was here tonight.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, Miss Hermione Granger was able to decipher the markings on the outside of the largest trunk, the trunk here before me tonight. Hermione, if you would do us all the honor of reading the symbols and writing, I see no need to wait any longer."

Hermione blushed and made her way to the front of the room, taking her place next to McGonagall. Hermione watched as Draco Malfoy tossed his head and looked away, in sheer boredom and disgust. _He's just jealous that I am getting extra attention. _Since the night on the ledge, when Snape killed Dumbledore, Malfoy was all anyone talked about anymore. What did Malfoy say about he Death Eaters location, their plans, their association to Voldemort? Malfoy,Malfoy,Malfoy! It drove Hermione nutters, and Draco clearly reveled in the profound and new importance he held with the Order.

"We found these thirteen trunks inside the cave that Grawp, Hagrid's brother, called home. The engraving on the precious trunk, when translated from ancient Druid says simply, Merlin's Coven and is repeated thirteen times in several different European ancient dialects, common of the age when Merlin reigned." A collective gasp could be heard when Hermione finished speaking.

"Thank you Miss Granger. We should all thank Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Hagrid." The scruffy bearded man cleared his throat loudly at his. "Oh, and his brother, Grawp, for leading them to this amazing find." McGonagall added after Hagrid's casual prodding. After consulting with the other teachers here at Hogwarts, we were able to find some, albeit not a lot, of evidence pertaining to the ancient trunks. I would now like to turn the floor over to Professor Flitwick, and he will tell you what we know, and then we will open it!" The Minister looked on impatiently. Harry Potter humbled his head while Ron stood tall smiling from ear to ear at receiving his due recognition. After all, they had to lug the blasted trunks all the way back to Hogwarts, with the use of magic of course.

Professor Flitwick gave a brief history of Greatest Sorcerer to ever live, Merlin himself. He then explained that Merlin had a sister named Ganieda, and that she too had superior prophetic powers and magic and that she did indeed live in the forest. Speculation of the trunks found during a time when the wizarding world was facing down their greatest foe, Voldemort, was that Ganeida had forseen the events and had left the trunks for Harry Potter to find and use, to better fight the evil forces of Voldemort. When he concluded his speech, the trunk was opened. Everyone held their breath expecting some grand gesture of magic. What they got though, was anything but grand. At the bottom of a rotting and weathered wooden trunk lay a dirty old chalice. The Minister rushed the head table and plucked the chalice from the trunk setting it down on the center of the table, carefully, as if it were a precious newborn, whilst everyone watched in anticipation.

"What else you old fool? What else did it say! Certainly, we all didn't come out on this soggy night to behold an old drinking goblet. What does it do? Someone better work some magic, or all your jobs are at risk! Is this some kind of a joke?" The Minister raged on, unaware that the chalice was now glowing a brilliant golden color as it grew ten times its original size. Golden sparks shot from the chalice and everyone moved closer to behold the spectacle. The pure and crystal clear voice of a woman suddenly filled the Hall. It was so loud that it drowned out the Minister, who had finally ceased with his rant and now stood with his mouth agape, as the head of a beautiful siren rose from the chalice. She rose higher and higher, until everyone in the hall was looking at a tall and beautiful blonde maiden with flowing honey blonde locks that fell down her neck and back. She wore a simple white gown that draped gracefully across her feminine physique.

_From thy ashes I awake._

_To free you from your wrath_

_Thirteen is my gift_

_By thirteen and one you will have what it is you seek_

_One is the beginning, one is the end, one is divided and one unites us all_

Without warning, a bolt of bright white light shot from the chalice and hit Hermione in the chest knocking her backwards as she fell to the floor. Another bolt now hit Ginny Weasley, and then Tonks, followed by Ron Weasley. Pansy Parkinson, who was clinging to Draco Malfoy was also hit, as Draco watched his girlfriend and the others, fall to the floor like a set of dominoes. Next was Oliver Wood, followed by Fred and George Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Professor Lupin and lastly Draco Malfoy was knocked backwards with the explosive force of the white light. All thirteen lay motionless on the floor as if dead. Their bodies cold and still, Mrs. Weasley cried out,throwing her body over Ginny first, frantically pawing at her to wake up. The bolt of light that struck each person slowly began to seep from their chests, forming a gently swaying tentacle of bluish white light that swam about the room. The tentacles twisted and turned, rotating in circular motion until they merged with each other, forming a great bulb of light in the center where Hermione lay, the bulbs glow growing stronger, until the whole crowd was forced to shield their eyes from the dazzling light. Minutes must have passed as the crowd shielded their eyes, immobilized by a gentle humming that prevented them from moving, and then the light disappeared and slowly Hermione and the others rose to their feet, seemingly unphased and unscathed.

"'Mione are you okay?" Harry Potter asked sympathetically but with urgency.

"Yes, I think so. I do feel differently though. I feel really, really good, in fact!" And she did. She felt extraordinarily good and as Hermione looked around, she noticed that others were smiling and raising their hands into the air, all seemingly under the same affliction as herself. They all naturally congregated now, despite the worry and pleas from their family and friends, in the center of the room. One by one they formed a circle and held hands. Nobody knew why they were dong it, just that they _had_ to. They all belonged together now, bound by some higher force and purpose. The Minister's demands to know just what had happened and why it happened to only thirteen in the room were ignored by the newly formed coven. When the last of the thirteen joined the circle, a sphere of translucent blueish-white light slowly formed, like a barrier around the group, creating a solid circle of glowing, sparkling light. As it gained strength, the image of the maiden once again returned, but his time she was holding herself around the middle, with a saddened look on her face. She looked around the circle at each member of the coven of thirteen, her warm and knowing eyes daring them to cast their gaze upon her, as they bowed their heads in reverence. When she caught Hermione's gaze Hermione felt an indescribable power surge through her and then inaudible words were being spoken to her from the maiden's eyes.

_Choose your mate_

_Choose wisely though_

Hermione realized that nobody but she was looking into the face of the maiden. Had she been the only witch or wizard to hear the voice? Ron was standing next to Malfoy holding his hand, with Ginny on his other side. They all looked catatonic. The whole scene was semi-frightening and Hermione felt her heart almost stop, as the seriousness of the maiden's request, dawned on her. Choose her mate? One head lifted when the maiden spoke, and only one seemed to hear the voice as well as Hermione, and that one person was Draco Malfoy. Their eyes met and then suddenly Draco looked frightened. Hermione quickly averted her eyes and concentrated on Ron. "I choose Ron," Hermione finally said under her breath, staring into the deep pools of the maiden's exquisite doe shaped golden eyes.

_The choice has been made, _came the voice again, but his time it felt comforting to Hermione and she felt a sense of relief wash over her. The bluish shield of light disappeared in a flash and suddenly the voices of the wizarding community could be overheard again. Mr. Weasley was frantically shaking Ginny now. When the thirteen finally unclasped their hands and returned to the here and now, the maiden vanished from sight. Hermione shivered at what had just transpired. She hoped it had all been a bad dream. Suddenly the thought was gone though, replaced by an efficient sense, that just naturally took over. She knew exactly what to do.

"You must all leave now. We have much work to do together. We will inform the Ministry of whatever information we can offer, at which time that it is presented to us, but you must leave now. Everyone please," Tonks said nodding to Hermione as if she also felt this resounding controlledness and preparedness. Lupin ushered the guests out of Hogwarts, finally leaving only Harry Potter and the Minister of Magic left in the room besides the thirteen.

"You must go now Harry," Lupin said to the Boy Who Lived.

"No, this isn't right! Ron and Hermione are here. I am supposed to be a part of this. Something isn't right!"

"Everything is good Harry. Trust me mate. I can feel it. This is really good. I wouldn't lie to ya . I'll tell you everything. Now go on to bed. We have work to do."

Harry reluctantly left, with the feelings of indignation and abandonment in his heart. The Minister was a little harder to get rid of, but finally Hermione spoke up and ordered him to leave, promising him that they would give him daily reports of their goings on. She didn't know why she had spoken to the Minister in such a way, but she felt so powerful that it didn't seem to phase her in the least. Everyone else, besides the thirteen witches and wizards of the coven, were annoying to her, even irritating, and she couldn't explain why. Even Harry's presence had bothered her.

"Just what in the fuck is going on! Why are you holding my hand Weasley?" Malfoy said to Ron and Ron suddenly realized that he _was_ holding his worst enemies hand.

"I dunno, but you were holding my hand too!" Both Draco and Ron jumped away from each other, twitching allover, as if trying to shake the other's cooties off themselves.

"Silence!" Hermione shouted and all of the thirteen immediately shut up. Hermione was surprised to see even Malfoy shut up at her words.

"We have to talk about this, and we don't have time for this irrelevant chit chat. What's going on here?"

"We're a coven Hermione. Can't you feel it? I feel bonded to all of you," Ginny Weasley said with a warm smile. She seemed a little too nice to Hermione in fact and Hermione herself seemed a little too bossy, even for herself. In the past when she felt like shrieking at her school mates for not doing their homework or leaving the bathroom a mess or arriving late to class, causing the Professors to have to chastise the whole class, thus losing valuable learning time because of it, she would just scowl and swallow it. Suddenly she was speaking her mind to everyone. Had she really ordered the Minister out?

"Well I'm bloody out of here. I didn't ask to be hit by whatever that magic was, but I'll be damned if I'm staying around with all you fuckheads. Blaise, Pansy let's go," Draco ordered his friends, but neither of them moved. A warm breeze swept into the Great Hall and the doors slammed of their own volition. Ginny was the first to be lifted off her feet into the air. Her body so light and carefree, floating under the enchanted ceiling as she extended a hand to Oliver Wood who grinned harmoniously and reached for the redheads hand. He was now floating too. Tonks and then Fred and George Weasley followed. In only a few seconds time eleven members of the coven were now floating like birds of a feather, their arms extended and the look of glee spread across their serenely angelic faces as they flew high in the air above Hermione's head. Hermione felt gravity seize her and her body was firmly planted to he floor. Everyone floated except she and…. Mal-foy. Malfoy was standing stock still, his skin paler then usual even. He was obviously scared of this magic. He had seen enough Dark Magic to fear anything this powerful.

"_I think it's okay Malfoy,"_ Hermione said with her thoughts to the blond Slytherin.

"_How are you doing this? How am I doing this! Your lips aren't moving Mud—Granger,"_ Draco responded as their eyes locked onto one another's, while the rest of the thirteen encircled them above, their voices and laughter soft and non-threatening.

"_Yours aren't either. I don't know yet. I have to think."_

"_Who did you choose?"_

"_You heard the voice too?" _ Hermione said in shock. She had thought that she was the only one who heard it, but then she remembered Malfoy looking at her after the maiden asked her to choose a mate. She had glanced at Draco and then focused on Ron.

"_Yes..What's going on? Make this shit stop!"_ Malfoy's thoughts screamed at her now.

"_Something strange has happened to us and until this spell wears off I guess we should do what it is we are being drawn to do. Perhaps we have to allow this spell to naturally progress and then we will be given the key to opening the next chest_."

"_I can't do what it is I want to do Granger…_?" Draco said to Hermione in an almost pleading voice. Hermione suddenly felt a strong urge deep in her loins. She didn't like the urge. In fact the urge scared her more then anything she could ever remember frightening her.

"_Malfoy are you feeling anything different right now_?" Hermione said through her thoughts. He was standing several meters away wearing his normal, posh Slytherin robes that always looked tailored to his exquisitely regal body.

"_I'm feeling something if that's what you mean,"_ Draco said with his thoughts and Hermione nodded and gulped.

"You have to try this Hermione! It's like drinking a bottle of straight up love. The feeling is incredible. It starts in your stomach and it spreads from there. It pulls you up and then you are flying, really flying Hermione! Come, and try it!" Ginny sang from above as Hermione returned her gaze to the eleven that soared in the air above her head. They looked so happy, laughing and doing flips in the air. Fred and George were swooping and weaving in between people having the time of their lives as they flew without the means of broomsticks, their bodies as light as the air. Ron was laughing with Pansy Parkinson as they danced a waltz in the air.

"Stop it! You're driving me NUTTERS!" Hermione and Draco yelled out at exactly the same moment. Hermione's eyes grew wide and so did Draco's, and then he felt like he was being pulled by a magnet. Hermione too was hesitantly moving forward. Both tried to pull back. Draco even tried holding onto the table, to prevent his legs from being pulled in Hermione's direction, but it was of no use. He was moving faster now towards the mudblood and the mudblood was now running to him. They collided and their bodies intertwined in a tight embrace.

"What's happening to us?" Hermione cried out as Draco mashed his lean hard body against her small frame. She could feel his ripped chest against her breasts, that were squished, oh so pleasingly, against her worst enemies pecks. And his groin, grinding into her nether region. She felt aroused and affected by Malfoy in such a way that she had never been affected before by any man, including Ron.

"I don't know. Make it stop. Please. I'll never call you mudblood again, just make it stop. I can't help myself. I…have…to..I need to…" Draco said and all he could focus on was Hermione's lips, coated with a thin layer of lip-gloss that smelled like cherry snow.

"Please Draco…I need…" When Hermione said that Draco dropped his head, tilting it gracefully to the side and kissing her with lust and passion. His lips softly brushing against hers with such a pleasing sensation that it melted her insides like a wicked witch doused with water. No longer feeling irritated and annoyed, she pressed her lips to his again, deepening the kiss. She could smell his intoxicating expensive cologne and she longed to run her fingers through his silvery blonde hair….and so she did……and he did. His hands were tangled in the chestnut curls of her hair, stroking his hands purposefully through her mane of bushy hair. Their lips were moving ferociously now and Draco felt a throbbing in his pants as he pressed his body tightly against Hermione's. Her hands were now fumbling at his robes. All she could think about was running her fingers over his lean, muscular chest….and more… She needed to touch his skin, feel him close. Her hands found his stomach first and she felt goose bumps erupt over his body as she lightly tickled his flesh. Draco kissed her even deeper yet.

"Oh…yes…that feels so fucking good…don't stop Granger," Draco found himself saying, though he didn't know why, nor did he know why it felt so good, but it did. Her touch sent electrical waves of bliss down his body. He allowed his fingers into her robes too, lightly touching the skin around her belly button. She threw her head back at his touch and Draco captured her mouth again pushing his tongue hard into her mouth as he ran his hand up her chest, sliding his fingers under her bra and gently cupping the firmness of her breast in his hand. With his thumb, he stroked her nipple and sighed when he felt it harden under his touch. Why was he touching the mudblood? He had never needed someone so badly in all of his life as he did now the mudblood.

"Make love to me Draco," Hermione said. She knew it was what they needed to do, yet she couldn't believe she had just said it.

The eleven slowly floated to the ground, the bewitchment of the spell suddenly falling off as they landed softly on their feet next to Draco and Hermione. Hermione pulled up from his kiss and noticed eleven pairs of eyes all on them. Draco pushed her away and turned away from the eleven, his face flushed, his erection rock solid in his pants. He still felt just as hot as he did two minutes ago. He still wanted to bury his hard cock into her and screw her, like he'd never screwed anybody before.

Hermione also felt the need to have Draco. She blushed crimson red at knowing what the others had seen. She and Draco were wrapped up together in a lascivious embrace; about to fuck each other right there on the floor of the Great Hall. The urge was so strong and it hadn't dissipated.

"I don't feel it anymore. Do you Hermione?" Ginny said. They all nodded including Draco Malfoy. Hermione suddenly felt alone. She had to have Draco. She could still feel the tight muscles of his chest under her touch. She could feel his hardness against her leg, and all she wanted to do was find a dark corner and drag him to it, wrapping her arms and legs around him and shagging him until no tomorrow. She looked at his face now, his forehead slightly perspiring and she saw the shadows of deception cloud over his eyes, as he turned quickly away from her gaze. He was lying. He still felt it too. He wanted her just as bad as she needed him.

"We need to find a room that we can hold our meetings in. The Great Hall will not suffice for long," Tonks said.

"Room of Requirement," Malfoy said under his breath. He looked completely disheveled as he bowed his head to the floor and paced back and forth. Hermione couldn't help notice how stressed out he looked, no doubt trying to deal with the same feelings she was having about him only in reverse. She watched him brush Pansy Parkinson off of him and now Ron was making his way towards Hermione. She hadn't even considered whether or not Ron had seen her making out with Malfoy or not. She was about to find out though.

"How could you bloody well do it Hermione?"

"Do what Ron…Oh…you mean me and Mal—"

"Yeah, I mean you and Malfoy!"

"I-I dunno Ron,alright! It just happened," Hermione said pulling away from Ron but Ron grabbed her hard by the arms and held her face forward so she had to look at him.

"What's happening to us? Don't you love me anymore Hermione?" He looked so sad and worried as he gazed at her with big blue puddles. "Hermione, answer me! We're engaged! Answer me now damnit!" Ron was shaking her again.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. Watching the Weasel shaking his Hermione. His Hermione? He didn't know why he was thinking this way. It wasn't his Hermione, yet he couldn't tolerate Ron touching her and hurting her like he was. He paced back and forth glaring at the pair as he edged closer to them. Finally he snapped.

"Get the fuck off of her Weasel!" he swung his fist, landing it square on the redheads jaw and Ron fell backwards. He gripped Hermione by the arms and pulled her into his chest before whispering into her ear.

"What's happening to me?" His voice taking on a silken quality. "Who did you choose as your mate? Did you choose me? Granger, did you choose me!?"

"I-I-I don't think so," Hermione said as Ron struggled to his feet and tapped Draco on the shoulder.

Hermione pulled her wand out…

Review!?

I am also writing the next Broomsticks story #3! Have to see which grabs me more but I will try to alternate to some extent with updates. The Broomsticks story is going to to be angsty and difficult at imes so I wanted to balance it by writing a pure love story/fantasy...because writing angst gets me down too. Both will end happily as I refuse to write a tear jerking ending (completely anyway) Review!

Just have to wait and see with this story. Let me know what you think! If I know people are interested in this story then I will update more often. Thanks!


	2. Firsts

Merlin's Coven

Chapter Two

Hermione hit both boys with a spell that sent them flying backwards, landing with a thud against the wall of the Great Hall. "I don't know what's going on. Please leave me alone. I need time to think! This is all so bizarre. Suddenly I've been inducted into this coven and then the maiden, Merlin's sister, Ganieda I can only assume, is asking me to take a mate." Hermione threw her hands into the air and began to cry. Through it all she could see Malfoy looking at her with lust in his eyes, and what infuriated her most was the fact that she too felt the same way towards him. Had she chosen Draco? In that brief moment when the maiden asked her to choose and to choose wisely and she had looked into Draco's gorgeous silvery gray eyes and had thought about how he was probably the only man in the coven, smart enough to intrigue her, had she chosen Draco then? But then her thoughts focused on Ron, loyal and brave. She didn't have the answer, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she had unintentionally chosen Draco. She would talk to Draco alone, later, when nobody else was around. She would tell him what happened and how it was an honest mistake and perhaps he would bow out gracefully. Perhaps? He hated her! Of course he would bow out and let Ron be her mate. What was she thinking lately!

"Hermione…You were asked to choose a mate? I never heard the maiden ask you that," Ginny said, pulling a clump of hair of Hermione's away from her face in an attempt to sooth her friend's tears. "Did anyone else hear the maiden ask Hermione to choose a mate?" Ginny looked around at the faces of the group and when nobody spoke up she looked at Hermione in a questioning manner.

"Is she lying? Cause I sure as hell didn't hear a bloody thing. I think the mudblood is making it up," Pansy Parkinson exclaimed in a snooty tone.

"Did you make it up Hermione? " Tonks asked.

"Yeah, Hermione, is this some trick to get back at me for dating Ron?" Lavender Brown said.

"I didn't hear anything Hermione, but if you say that you did, then I believe you," Neville Longbottom murmered.

"We didn't hear a bloody thing. What a sucker Ron! Another one bites the dust," Fred and George said in unison.

Hermione's head was swimming, as everyone chimed in. Had she misunderstood? Had her brain been fuzzy, from the bolt of light and she had just imagined it all? But what about Malfoy, he had heard the voice, so it had to be real_. Unless we were both suffering from the same mass delusion,_ the voice in Hermione's shouted out at her.

"Shut the fuck up!" Malfoy said to everyone and the coven was quiet. "I heard it too! The maiden asked Hermione to choose a mate and to be sure to choose wisely. I think she chose me, as disturbing as that is."

"Chose you!? Talk about delusions of grandeur! Bloody hell Malfoy, why in the fuck would she choose you? She hates you, you fuckin' wanker. Besides, she's engaged to me!" Ron said angrily.

"I can think of several reasons why she would choose me. For one, girls generally don't want to marry boys who copy off their homework. Secondly, I'm good-looking and you have red hair. Third, I play quidditch, and you just suck at quidditch. Fourth…" Draco's speech was broken off by Hermione.

"Ron, I'm dreadfully sorry but I think I did choose Malfoy." Ron lunged at Malfoy and Draco laughed as Lupin restrained Ron.

"See, I told you. That's why I was snogging your fiancé Weasel," Draco sneered. He seemed to be enjoying himself quite immensely at Ron and Hermione's expense.

"It was a mistake Ronald. I'm really sorry. Malfoy is right about the smarts thing. I thought about it, but that's all. I chose you Ron. I said it aloud, "I choose Ron." So Draco will just have to bow out and then you and I can resume our marriage plans." Hermione smiled and Ron seemed to cheer up. Draco Malfoy however, looked anything but pleased.

"I'm not bowing out. I take my responsibilities very seriously, Granger. You can't ask me to bow out." Draco smirked at her and threw his head back, his soft platinum hair covered one of his eyes. He appeared so suave and graceful in his movements, so much so that Hermione wanted to jump into his arms at that very moment. He winked at her and sneakily ran his tongue across his bottom lip and Hermione felt her face flush.

"I think we should all move to the Room of Requirement. I'll need to get permission from Professor McGonagall but I think she would agree that it's a safe place for us to live for a while," Lupin said as he led the way.

"Live?" I'm not living in the Room of Requirement," Malfoy said with indignation.

"Why not Malfoy? Too many bad memories from last year? Remember how you let those evil Death Eaters into the castle and how one of them almost killed me brother Bill?" Ron scoffed.

"He's been forgiven for that, and he has given the Order valuable information that has already led to the arrest of two Death Eaters," Tonks replied. They all made their way quietly through the halls of Hogwarts to the Room of Requirement, their new home for now. It was decided along the way that they needed to stay together, as a coven's strength and power was conjured from the people that resided within it, and that together their magic was strong, but apart it was weakened. At least for now, until they knew better their course in the things to come, they would need to room together.

"Does anybody have a vision of how this room should look? I mean a true vision, not some childish fantasy," Lupin said to everyone but glanced to Fred and George, who were about to pipe up and say something, until his words cut them short. Everyone looked around and nodded. Nobody had sensed or felt anything.

"I do," Malfoy said. "I know what it's supposed to look like."

"How do you know Malfoy?" Ron spat.

"I don't fucking know how, I just do."

"And he builds us a house," Hermione said aloud, immediately covering her mouth after she did.

"What did you say Hermione?" Ginny said.

"I just said…oh never mind already! Let's just go in, I'm feeling tired. Malfoy and I walked the entire grounds in the storm before this whole fiasco started. My feet hurt. Move aside if you aren't going to go in." Everyone looked at Hermione but stepped away and the room opened up before Hermione and the others.

Lavish greenery and marble planters were the first sights that caught Hermione's eye. That followed by Romanesque gazebos and vibrant colored Persians rugs lining the floors. The whole room was made on levels. Pillows made from the finest silk laid comfortably in little nooks inside the gazebos on the different levels. The lavish nooks would serve as beds for the many witches and wizards of the coven. Sheer, iridescent curtains gave privacy to the mini bedrooms that were geometrically laid out upon a series of steps and levels. The marble stairs and walkways between the nooks twisted and meandered around in concentric circles that were lined with flowers and potted plants. Hermione couldn't believe that this was the Room of Requirement, it looked so very different. The ceiling above was not a ceiling at all but the night sky with all the constellations present. In the center of the room, was a large fountain, with a statue in the shape of a dragon and a maiden riding on the back of the dragon. It was majestic brilliance. Several students stood with their mouths agape while others claimed their bedroom nooks. The layout was breathtaking, yet still conducive to the togetherness that Lupin claimed must exist within a coven. Hermione looked at Draco and spoke with her mind.

"_You really did build us a house. A house for all of us." _

"_We need to talk Granger. After we find out rooms, we have to talk."_

"_Yes, I agree."_ It was strange talking to Malfoy without moving her lips at all, but it also kept others out of their business and for this Hermione was grateful. She walked along the marble path, looking for a place to lay her weary head down for the night. She passed Ron and he was already out like a light, snoring harmoniously. Hermione cringed and kept walking. Candles illuminated the room giving off a warm light that made Hermione yawn. Each time she found a nook to sleep in, it was already taken. Finally, she came to a set of seven stairs. This nook was on the highest level and the furthest from the door leading out of the Room of Requirement. It wasn't practical in terms of making her classes on time as she would have to traverse the marble path each day when she awoke, but it was the most beautiful nook of all. The beds, like all the bedroom nooks, were sunk into the floor, with fluffy pillows lining the bed. It looked like heaven. She could picture her body sinking into the bed and never being able to get up. She looked around and saw nobody. Everyone was already in bed. Only a few candles still glowed in the distant corners of the room. She slipped her dress off and laid down on the fluffy mattress. It must have been made of feathers it was so supremely soft.

"Good job Malfoy. When you cook you really cook."

"Thank you Granger. I'm not used to receiving compliments from you but its nice just the same." Hermione swung her head around to find herself nose to nose with Draco Malfoy.

"Draco? Is this your bed?"

"Has my name here, so I guess that it is," Draco smirked. "You can call me Draco by the way. Would have been nice to have been asked, but since you have already called me that several times I'll forgive you and go ahead and give you permission to use my proper name."

"Forgive me? Whatever Malfoy. I'm so tired. I can't find a spare bed and this feels so good." Hermione yawned and stretched.

"Then stay here. You aren't going to find your bed anywhere else anyways," Draco said yawning himself and rolling over to hold Hermione. He pulled back for a moment when he'd realized what he'd done.  
"Why won't I find a bed? Is this the last one?"

"Mmm, yes appears so. That and the fact that your name is also on the headboard," Draco pointed as he closed his eyes to rest. A few minutes passed and Hermione just could not quiet her brain.

"Draco? Are you asleep?" Hermione poked him in the chest.

"I would be if you hadn't poked me."

"I know we aren't friends at all, and I know what happened to us in the Great Hall was disturbing and all, but did you like even one small thing about it?"

"Did you?" Draco fired back and Hermione gulped. Should she admit she liked kissing him? Would he hurt her again like he'd always done in he past? She knew he liked it though. She felt how much he liked her, up against her leg.

"Some of it I suppose. You?" Hermione said.

"Yeah,same. I don't think we have to talk about it though."

"True," Hermione said, happy he didn't want to talk. She had been dreading the talk since he had mentioned that they needed to chat. "I'm glad we aren't at each others throats though."

"We will be again though… when the spell wears off," Draco said as if it was matter of fact.

"Yeah. Wonder when that will happen?"

"I dunno. I am enjoying this though," Draco admitted.

"Yeah, me too. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." Hermione rolled over and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt lonely and wished that Draco would pull her over. The thought of laying in his arms in this perfectly cozy bed, snuggled up against Draco made her heart race. She could see the stars shining brightly above through the sheer iridescent curtain that draped their bedroom nook. As if reading her mind Draco threw and arm over Hermione and pulled her into his body. They lay like two spoons together now,Draco's head on Hermione's shoulder and his hand over top of hers, as his arm lazily stretched across her stomach. Hermione clasped her fingers in his and Draco squeezed her hand back.

"I don't know what's happening to me Granger but I find your scent intoxicating." Hermione's eyes grew wide but she laid perfectly still, her lips beginning to quiver with nervousness. She had to hold herself back from doing what it was she wanted to do more then anything else in the world, and that was rollover and slide her tongue into Draco's mouth. What was the big deal about holding him while facing him? If they can sleep this way, then surely they can sleep facing one another. That way they could properly hold each other. Isn't it rude to turn ones back on somebody who made the first gesture to hold you? Hermione gasped at the incoherency of her thoughts, threw Draco's arms off her and sat up.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked it too? It's this spell Granger and it's like you said….we just have to go with it I think."

"Yes, we do but I can't sleep the entire night with my back to you." With that, Hermione laid back down on the bed, wriggling into the comfy feather bed, this time facing Draco Malfoy. He smirked and squeezed her tightly against his body.

"I'm going to kiss you…" Draco whispered in her ear.

"Then kiss me already…" His lips brushed against her soft lips and then she felt his fire as his tongue penetrated her mouth. They touched, kissed, and caressed each other's bodies tenderly. Hermione never thought that Malfoy could be so gentle and so loving in the bedroom. She wondered if it was the maiden's spell or if it was something more. Did they have latent desire just below the surface for all of these years? Surely not. It had to be the spell. Spell or no spell though, she found herself becoming so wet that her panties were sticking to her now.

"Take them off then." Draco whispered. "If they are sticky then they should come off. "

"You could hear my thoughts? I mean I know before we could speak our thoughts to each other, but now you can hear everything I'm thinking too?" Hermione blushed deeply at that. How could she hide her feelings for Malfoy if he could hear everything she said inside her own head!?

"Only when it's about me. Try it." Draco said and Hermione closed her eyes. She heard Malfoy's thoughts.

_I don't know why this is happening to me_

_I could take my pants off too if it would make her feel any better_

_If I take my pants off, I'm going to make love to her and she knows that_

_I hope this spell never ends_

_I think I'm falling in love with this girl_

_The way she kissed me back in the Great Hall…_

Hermione sat up and smiled, the happiness spilling over and out of her.

"I think I am too and it feels wonderful," Hermione said and Draco blushed now. She reached for his boxers and slowly began to slide them down his lean but strong legs. He reached across and began lifting her camisole top off. His boxers were on the floor now and all that remained between them were Hermione's soaked panties. He carefully tugged at them, sliding them down and watching the moist trails it left on her creamy inner thighs, as he pulled the cotton panties down lower and lower still. His eyes fell to the trimmed mound of soft hair in her pubic region. His hand reached out and stroked her softly, her readiness for him evident as his fingers became wet from her juices. She ran her hand up his leg, finally coming to rest on the shaft of manhood. It was big and beautiful and fully erect, as she continued to stroke and touch him. His head leaned in and took her nipple into his mouth, where he sucked slowly and softly, nibbling on her nipple. She felt her blood pressure rise as they continued to caress each others naked forms.

"Malfoy? You aren't going to hurt me tomorrow are you? I mean if we do this?"

"No. I want this more then I've ever wanted anything. I wouldn't tell you that if I planned on hurting you in the morning."

"Say it then and I'll believe you. Say it." Draco looked at her with a fire in his eyes. His silvery pools of brilliance looked deeply into her chestnut eyes and then he said it.

"I don't know who or what or why Grang- Hermione, but right now I am falling in love with you. I can't promise you that it's real, because I don't know what it is that we've found together …but I hope it continues. Let me make love to you. I know you won't regret it." Hermione nodded and scooted under him. He positioned himself between her legs and then gently pushed. Hermione sucked her breath in. He was so big and it hurt as he pushed past her hymen, breaking here virginity and pushing deeper. He moaned in her ear and she released her breath into his.

"I love you Draco," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. This was so beautiful and she didn't know if it was real, but she felt it for now and she knew he felt it too. He pulled out and pushed himself back in and the gentle rocking continued They weren't loud and abrasive, they were soft and quiet, two bodies, two soft moans satisfying one another under the stars, alone and entranced with only the touch and taste of each other. He leaned up on his elbows and pushed again deeply into her and Hermione let her hands roam to his perfectly toned butt. She massaged his arse, and he thrust into her again and again, his breaths becoming ragged and short. Their chests were sticking together, her nipples hard against his toned chest. He surged over her again and again and then his lips crashed down on hers and they kissed passionately and with purpose. His hands massaged her hair and she returned the touch, running her manicured nails through his platinum blond as he made sweet beautiful love to her.

"Where do you want me to come? I'm really close." Draco whispered in her ear before kissing down her neck, as he thrust harder and faster into her wetness.

"Come in me. I want to feel all of you inside me." Draco picked up the pace, Hermione's legs wrapped tightly and snugly around his body, and then she felt her climax coming too. It was quick and unexpected and then they were climaxing together, their breaths hard and labored and Hermione drifted away into the stars. In her incoherent state she was flying on a broomstick, the wind in her hair, with Draco next to her, careening though the cool night sky and he was holding her around the waist and whispering how much he loved her in her ear as they circled a star. When she opened her eyes, Draco was laying next to her, staring at her as if mesmerized by her beauty.

"I never did it like that Granger. I never knew it could be like that. So if it makes you feel any better… tonight in many ways, was my first time too." He closed his eyes and Hermione kissed his perfect nose and snuggled back into bed.

In the morning, they awoke nude and tangled in each other's arms and legs. Ginny was standing over Hermione with her arms folded and a scowl on her face and a red faced and fuming Ron was standing behind her.

"How could you do this to me 'Mione?"

"I-I R-Ron…me and Dr-Dr-aco.." She couldn't get the words out.

"What she means to say is, we think we're in love," Ginny passed out and hit the floor at that and Ron pulled his wand out. He didn't have a chance to do anything with it though because it flew out of his hand. Suddenly Lupin and Tonk's were walking towards them and Draco threw the covers over Hermione, so she could cover herself, while he struggled to pull his boxers on.

"Everyone! Listen up! Exciting news. Last night the second trunk opened!"

"_The second trunk opened? Does that mean that the first trunk's spell is over?"_

"_That's what I thought too. When the second trunk opened, the first trunks spell would end."_

"_Do you still have feelings for me?"_

"_I think it's obvious Granger…"_

"_Why? I don't understand. Please Draco, do you?"_

"_We are still talking without moving our mouths. The answer is clearly Yes…I still love you."_

Review!?


	3. Lemon Drops

Merlin's Coven

Merlin's Coven

Chapter Three

"My Lord, I stayed as long as I could. I thought his lordship would find this information useful. If I could have stayed longer, I surely would have. The guests were ushered out into the night after the thirteen were chosen."

"You did well Lucius. And your traitorous son, he was one of the chosen?"

"Yes, my Lord. The shame I feel in my heart cannot begin to make up for the crimes young Draco has committed against his supremeness. I offer myself to you in whatever small regard you may find useful to our cause."

"You make me sick Lucius. You grovel before me asking my forgiveness. Get up!"

"Yes, my Lord, whatever you wish of me."

"What about Harry Potter? Is he too one of the chosen thirteen?"

"No sir. He was not as such. He seemed agitated by this fact too," Lucius said bowing his head before Voldemort and the circle of masked Death Eaters."

"Dumbledore must have had other plans for him." Voldemort sneered and then threw his head back "I may still need your services Lucius. Consider yourself lucky, because if I hadn't found good use of you then I fear that you and your wife would join my army of inferi," Voldemort bellowed in laughter as the Death Eaters that surrounded his throne laughed along nervously. Lucius's eyes narrowed at Avery but he too smiled. Lucius knew that Avery was just as worried about being murdered for his failures, but it was Lucius on his knees before Voldemort begging the Dark Lord to spare his life.

"Whatever you ask of me, it is done my Lord." Lucius lowered his eyes.

"You will seize this opportunity to get close to Harry Potter. With the mudblood and the blood traitor caught up in this new coven, it will leave Harry Potter in the open. I trust you can remember how to use a simple polyjuice potion spell? Become Potter's best friend. Feed into his isolation and create distance between Harry and his friends. I am working on a plan to infiltrate the coven of Merlin as we speak. Merlin? They think some old coot that is long dead, can save them? Overrated was Merlin. He was no match for the Dark Lord. Now go Lucius, the sight of you makes me sick with pity."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you my Lord. I shall not let you down." Lucius backed up on his knees and then smirked as he walked away.

"Draco,you are going to pay for my reduced status."

In the Room of Requirement…

"Gather around, everyone,quickly," Tonks said clasping hands with Lupin and a shaky Ginny Weasley. Hermione and Draco were the last to join the coven in the circle. Draco gave Hermione a comforting squeeze of the hand and then the trunk was opened.

"What is it? Is that a …a…baby dress?" Neville Longbottom said.

"It's a christening gown. Bill and Fleur have one similar to it. This one is much more beautiful, though and old by the looks of it," Ginny said. Tonks picked up the christening gown from the trunk and took her place back in the circle.

"Is anyone here expecting?" Blank faces around the room said that nobody had any clue to which the gown belonged to. "I'm going to pass it around the circle. Hold it and see if you feel any connection to it." With that, Tonks began to pass the outfit around the circle. One by one the girls and boys (as silly as that was) held the dress in their hands, passing it carefully to the next person.

"Oh good grief!" Ginny cut across the circle and plucked the precious garment from Lavender Brown's hands and then made a bee line for Hermione. "I think I know who this belongs to," Ginny said thrusting it into Hermione's hands while Draco looked on in complete shock.

"That's not nice Ginny! It's not as if you are a virgin either. In fact none of you are!" Hermione said glaring at Lavender and Pansy primarily. Hermione held the baby gown in her hand and then a strong breeze blew her delicate brunette curls into the air. She was overcome with the smell of babies. It brought tears to her eyes it smelled so wonderful. Without thinking, she hugged the gown against her, smelling it and beaming. The room was filled with whispers. Draco turned to Hermione and spoke.

"A baby? My baby? Our baby?" His hands moved towards her middle and Hermione let her arms fall to the side with a smile plastered to her face. He rubbed her lower abdomen and then looked up at Hermione with a gulp. She almost laughed when she saw his adam's apple bulge and his eyes grow wide, but then his eyes were locked on hers.

"_What does this mean?" _Draco reached out with his thoughts.

"_I think it means that last night we created something beautiful and lasting," _Hermione said back with her thoughts.

"Then these are also yours." Tonks and Lupin removed the rest of the garments and items from the second trunk. Tonks placed a simple crown on Hermione's head. The crown was made from soft leaves and twigs from the woods. Lupin placed the second crown on Draco's head.

"Our leaders have been chosen for us."

"Oh, no wait a minute. Malfoy is not my leader."

"This isn't a day at the quidditch pitch Ron. This isn't some joke. We have all been bestowed the greatest honor there is. We are a coven under Merlin himself. Has it occurred to you that Hermione and Draco's baby may carry the blood of Merlin himself? We don't know what we are dealing with here, so I suggest that you show some respect. The meetings we hold here in seclusion are not equal to some snog and a dance at the Yule Ball, what we do here carries great importance and deserves respect. Our actions thus forward should be of noble servitude. Accept your position with pride and goodwill. I know I will." Tonks looked livid as she cast Ron a disapproving look. She knelt before Hermione and Draco, and Lupin followed her lead. Soon the entire coven was kneeling before Hermione and Draco. Finally, Ron released his anger and knelt too.

_POP_

The third trunk popped open.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Fred and George were hovering over a trunk filled with the most unusual looking weapons.

"Lupin and Wood, would you please pass them around," Draco said but unsure as to why he had said it. Lupin nodded deeply to Draco and both Wood and Lupin stepped up to the trunk while Fred and George backed away with their hands up as if to say sorry for touching them. The first item they pulled from the trunk looked very much like a silver sword, only shorter then a regular sword but bigger then a knife blade.

"Wood that is yours," Draco said and Oliver Wood held it and again the wind came.

Lupin picked another ancient weapon from the trunk that was the full-length sword to Wood's cut off one. Draco motioned to Lupin to take it and indeed he was right.

"_How are you doing this?_ Hermione whispered in her thoughts to Draco.

"_I dunno really. I feel very familiar with these weapons though."_ Draco responded to her without moving his lips.

Wood pulled out a large silver star with blades that projected from the circular center. They were sharp and shiny and everyone's eyes lit up.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron said.

"That's mine," Draco said, eyes gleaming as if he had just found his best friend again. He held the blade in his hand and then without warning he whizzed it towards one of the bedroom nooks. It spun through the air on a level plane, slicing through the sheer curtain and then whizzing back into his hand. Draco smiled and tossed the Silver Star into the air as he caught it with the movements of someone who had thrown the star a million times before.

"I apologize, but I've waited years to do that again." Hermione's eyes grew wide with that comment by Draco, but it wasn't any more shocking then the news that she was most probably pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby, and that the both of them were wearing crowns like two actors in a Shakespearean play. All of this was head spinning. Fred and George were giving silver staffs, which they seemed thrilled to receive. Ron was given a silver slingshot, to which he grumbled about and Neville had received a small pouch of a shimmering powdery substance. When all the weapons had been passed out to their rightful owners, Neville spoke.

"Umm, I hate to ask silly questions, but why do we have these weapons?"

"Draco?" Lupin looked to him for an answer. "Can you enlighten us?"

"I can indeed. These are the tools Merlin has given us to fight Voldemort and the Death Eaters." Silence fell amongst the coven.

"What did you think we were doing here?" Hermione said, looking around the circle.

_POP_

When the fourth trunk popped opened a blue smoke filled the room. When the haze settled, they all looked at each other in shock. Their clothes had changed. They were now all draped in royal blue cloaks, except Draco and Hermione, who were wearing white cloaks with blue and silver trim. Draco opened the cloak to reveal that he was wearing body armor underneath, in fact all the males were. The women had Romanesque silky toga type garments on underneath their cloaks.

"Hermione, your hair!" Ginny pointed to the beautiful sweeping hairdo Hermione had now, the soft curls forming ringlets at her temples. Draco gazed at her and once again gulped nervously. He had never seen a more beautiful image. Hermione reached up and pushed the soft wisps of platinum hair away from Draco's left eye and he caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers sweetly.

"I can't watch this," Ron said, but he was comforted by Pansy Parkinson, who hooked an arm around his waist. Ron looked at Pansy and suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. Hermione watched eagerly at this display and suddenly she felt her own guilt at hurting Ron ease up. She was falling in love and whether Ron was hurt or not, it didn't change the fact.

"_What's going to happen when this all goes away? Will you still love me?"_ Hermione said to Draco, never wanting this whirlwind romance to end. He looked so handsome, like a Prince in a book that her mother had read to her as a child.

"_I can't imagine loving you any more then I do right now…and I can't imagine the way I feel for you just apparrating away in the blink of an eye. Try not to worry."_

Ginny looked exotic with her hair pulled up away from her face and soft makeup lining her eyes. She wore a slender green gown under her cloak, much like Hermione's in that one shoulder was bare, the silky garment hugging all the right places but allowing freedom of movement. Even Neville looked handsome and princely in his light armor and Pansy Parkinson for once in her life didn't have all that black shit around her eyes that made her look like a raccoon. Ron was gazing at her like a lovesick puppy, seemingly unaware of Hermione, now that he and Pansy had formed some kind of a bond.

"I didn't want to embarrass you in front of the others, but this was also in the second trunk," Tonks said holding a small box made of driftwood to Draco and Hermione. Draco looked at Tonks and opened the box slowly. He smiled and looked at Hermione nervously. Tonks and Lupin were both waiting eagerly to know what it was. Tonks had a mischievous expression and Hermione wondered if she had peeked already.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione said with anticipation. Draco took her by the hand and dropped to one knee.

"Hermione, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Draco produced a ring and held it to her ring finger. Hermione's eyes sparkled like a priceless jewel as she breathed deeply and then replied with a resounding, yes. He slipped the ring on her finger and then stood. Hermione slid the ring in the box for him onto his finger.

"This is wonderful!" Tonks exclaimed.

"I can help you make it official whenever you are ready for a proper wedding," Lupin said.

"Engaged? Gosh this is happening so fast."

"Change tends to happen swiftly in the Wizarding world,. It's the way it's always been Hermione," Tonks said.

"Well, you weren't going to try to keep it a secret were you?" Ginny said with a flat expression that Hermione couldn't read. She ran to Hermione and hugged her tightly, the anger from earlier all but gone.

"So, I'd have never guessed it would be Malfoy, not in a million years, but I guess all of us are sort of different now. I'll hex you if you don't treat her like a queen," Ginny said to Draco and Draco nodded, preferring not to get into it with Giny Weasley. Draco wondered why Ginny wasn't given a weapon like the men in the coven, because she was certainly just as tough and able to handle herself as Wood, or Lupin.

"I know Ginny, all of this is just….phewww" Hermione made the motion of her hand flying over her head. It was mind numbing how fast all of this had happened. The trunks, the unveiling, last night in bed with Malfoy, and now.

"So do you feel pregnant?"

"Ginny, I only did it the once and it was just last night, so I'm sure I'm not pregnant. Could you imagine me having to go through the school year pregnant? The stares? The whispers?"

"Hey! It isn't every seventh year student that can say they are carrying my baby. I'm sure it isn't all that bad, is it Hermione? Though I figured, I'd be a little older before becoming a father. I wonder if it will look like me. I want a boy of course," Draco said seemingly wounded by her previous comment, but recovering just fine.

"Draco I can't be a mother! What do I know about being a mother?"

"We will stop by the hospital wing and get a test from Madame Pomfrey. That sound good?" Draco grabbed her hand in his and led them away.

"Everyone, first class is beginning soon so let's all get changed out of our formal attire and into our uniforms. I do think it wise to wear the blue cloaks over top of your house clothes though. We need to show unity," Tonks said and everyone nodded before hurriedly changing and exiting the Rom of Requirement.

Hermione and Draco had advanced Potions together as their first class. In fact, aside from one or two classes they had all their classes together. She wasn't sure how their new relationship was going to play out before the whole school. Harry Potter was going to be the first test, as he fumbled through is textbook disinterestedly, going over the lesson that was on the board. Draco escorted Hermione to the table they shared with Potter. This was sure to be interesting. Draco pulled Hermione's chair out for her and Harry's eyes narrowed on Draco.

"Someone slip something in your pumpkin juice this morning Malfoy?" Harry said at seeing a chivalrous Malfoy hold Hermione's chair out for her to sit in. Draco sneered at Harry and ignored him for now.

"Pumpkin juice? Hermione are you hungry. We missed breakfast after everything this morning with the coven. Do you want me to run down to the Great Hall and see if I can get you anything?" Draco said looking at Hermione.

"I am hungry, but I'll manage until lunch time."

"No. I'll be right back." Draco stood and began to leave before turning back. "I realized I don't know what you like?"

"I'm famished. Anything Draco, and thank you. Don't go to too much trouble. Honestly, I really can wait." Draco smiled and left.

" New hair do? What's going on Hermione? What's gotten into him today?" Hermione was dreading this conversation. It was bad enough that Harry was left out of the coven, but to be left out of this…well…she had no idea how to tell him that they had made love, declared their love for each other, gotten engaged and oh yeah, she might be pregnant.

"Harry, I don't quite know how to tell you this…" Just go for it, she decided.

"Hey, is this Advanced Potions?" A tall boy with auburn hair said to Harry and Hermione. He dropped his book bag down and took a seat next to Harry.

"Uhhh, yeah…who are you though?"

"Franz Herrin, just moved here from Bulgaria. I transferred from Durmstrang to Hogwarts. My parents took jobs at the Ministry, so now I go here." He smiled and then pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write down the illegible scribble on the blackboard at the front of Snape's old classroom. Harry shot Hermione a look and Hermione shrugged, as if she had no idea who their new potions partner was. About this time Draco returned, and not a second too soon as the Potions Professor returned to the classroom, clearing her throat to make an announcement.

"I apologize for my tardiness, but professor McGonagall informed me that I have a new student. Franz Herrin, welcome to Hogwarts. We do things a little differently here, so keep your head down and ask questions when appropriate. The rest will follow. Now, if you would all turn to page one fifty seven and take notes students, we will be making this potion tomorrow in class. It's a rather difficult one and if you aren't careful you could turn your skin green."

"Psst. All they had were muffins and strawberry tarts left. I hope my baby has a sweet tooth," Malfoy said grabbing Hermione's hand and bringing it to his mouth. He couldn't help it, he wanted to touch and hold Hermione. He suddenly caught sight of a stranger at their table, who was glaring at him. Harry too was startled to see that act of affection between Malfoy and Hermione and he opened his mouth to speak.

"What in the hell is going on Hermione?"

"Harry we don't have time now," Hermione whispered.

"Who the fuck is that?" Draco said tossing his head and narrowing his eyes on the new boy.

"Transfer student from Durmstrang," Hermione whispered back to Draco with a perplexed look on her face.

"'Mione, just because I'm not in your club, doesn't mean we aren't friends. Why the fuck is Malfoy holding your hand and why are you both wearing rings?" Hermione held her face in her hands. This wasn't going well at all. Harry wasn't going to let it go. The teacher was popping her head up and down every two seconds to see whom it was that was talking, the detentions soon to follow. As Head Girl and Boy it wouldn't look good to get detention. Hermione's stomach growled and she bit into one of the muffins Draco gave her. He smiled and slipped an arm around her before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek softly. She leaned into his chest without thinking and then Harry stood up.

"RIGHT! What is going on, Hermione." Harry moved on Draco and now Draco was standing too.

"You want to know what's going on Potter? I'll tell you since you can't mind your own bloody business. Hermione and I admitted our feelings to each other and this morning we got engaged. We are in love and if any person in this fucking school has anything bad to say about it then I will personally kick your arse all the way to the quidditch pitch! Got that all of you's?"

"Sit down Mister Malfoy!" The Professor said and Draco slowly sank back into his chair. Whispers could be heard throughout the room but Draco didn't seem to care. Hermione was mortified, but just seeing him so confidant made her know that she could get through it too. He wasn't lying. She did love him.

"Hermione. I've never felt more betrayed in my life. How is Ron taking this? Not well, I take it. I hope this is what you want." Harry got up and left with that. Draco had quidditch the next period and then they were to chaperone a trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione opted not to go, and would rather visit the hospital wing to have a pregnancy test done.

Draco yawned as he watched the third and fourth years enter Honeydukes. He remembered his first trip to Hogsmeade, it was filled with anticipation, but now, in his seventh year it was old news. He found himself wishing that Granger, the mudblood up until recently, was with him, chaperoning the trip. He eagerly awaited the results of her visit to the hospital wing. He had said that he would go with her for support but she wanted to do it alone. He respected that. Hermione was always an independent girl and he admired that about her. Clearly, the only girl in the school with enough intelligence to date and marry Draco Malfoy. Marry? He shook his head in disbelief. He bowed his head and looked at his ring, rubbing it with his thumb. He missed her. Is this what love feels like, or is this a spell? Draco was pretty sure that it wasn't just the spell. He had intentionally insulted, provoked and annoyed Hermione for years because he thought she was cute and since she hated him, it was the only way to get her attention. He would never admit that to her, but it was the truth, something he'd only just admitted to himself. It was all he had anyways. His family would never allow a union between their only son and a mudblood, so in some ways Draco's torture of Hermione served two purposes. He could get the attention from her that he craved, and he could also distance himself from the thoughts he had late at night about Granger. He knew she would never reciprocate the feelings he had for her and his insults insured that. He remembered those nights where he lay alone in his bunk rubbing himself at the thought of her mouth around his cock and his fingers stroking her creamy white thighs. He had wanked over Granger at least a dozen times in the course of his school career. Now those visions were replaced with sweet visions of their special night last night. The way her tight body felt underneath him. Her soft kisses and the way she touched and caressed his body. He was lost in the passion again, so much so he didn't see the pack of Slytherin seventh years that were walking up the trail from Hogwarts towards him. He popped another lemon drop in his mouth and continued thinking about his future wife and their baby. He wondered if it would be a girl or a boy.

"If it isn't the blood traitor. Word is allover the school that you are engaged to the mudblood. Did you think we would let you make a fool of us like this?" Draco spun around to face Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Avery and Bulstrode.

"Fuck off you lot. You don't have any idea what you are babbling on about. I'm in a coven you morons!" Draco popped a cherry lollie into his mouth now and acted as if he didn't have a care in the world, hoping they would back off and leave him the fuck alone.

"So are you in Gryffindor now? We know it was you that turned our Dad's in, Draco. You told the Order everything!" Draco knew what was coming next and as Head Boy, he had no intention of getting into it with Flint and Avery. They could be real arseholes when they wanted to be. He got up and attempted to walk away, but his wand was tight in his fingers, ready for an attack.

"Let's duel right here, right now, Draco, and see who's better shall we!" Flint called out and Draco turned around slowly. "Protect yourself because my curses are coming at you, you pathetic mudflood fucker. I hope your dick falls off from fucking her." Draco's eyes narrowed and he raised his wand. Just as a brutal wand fight was about to commence Draco's wand and all the Slytherin's wands flew out of their hands. Draco looked to see a glowering Harry Potter standing with a pile of wands at his feet. He picked them up then strode inside Honeydukes, turning his back on Draco. What he did that day probably saved Draco's life, but Draco was furious at that very moment as the Slytherin boys attacked him four on one. Draco blacked out after swinging and connecting with Goyle's face and Flint's stomach several times. He seemed to remember two redheads joining the battle at some point on his side but it was all a blur. When the attack was over Draco lay bloodied and beaten on the ground. He felt strong arms pulling him up to his feet.

Madame Pomfrey was in a pleasant mood when Hermione arrived. Hermione could barely get the audible words out of her mouth that she needed a pregnancy test. Madame Pomfrey just stood, arms folded, waiting patiently for Hermione to work up the nerve. Hermione would start but then she'd clam up.

"I need something…"

"Would that something be a test perhaps?"

"Yes!" Hermione said relieved that Madame Pomfrey seemed to know where she was headed with her request.

"Do you think you might be with child? Are you having symptoms?"

"Oh lord no. It's just that last night I had unprotected uhhh, sex."

"You know, there is a simple charm that could have prevented an unwanted pregnancy my dear."

"Yes, but this child is wanted and possibly even needed." That thought hadn't occurred to her until now. With the christening gown, it was as if she was supposed to get pregnant with Draco's baby. She would definitely have to do some research in the library today about Merlin and his sister and any relevant prophecies, as much as she didn't believe in prophecy's or their power.

"Here we are my dear. Just hold still while I wave this over you. We should have our answer in just a few moments." Madame Pomfrey had a round ball in her hand that was clear but looked to be alive in the way that it made slick sucking noises on her hand. Some kind of squishy, jelly ball is what it looked like. She squeezed it between her fingers as she moved it in circles over Hermione's lower abdomen. Hermione watched as the ball turned a powdery blue color and then Madame Pompfrey smiled and blushed. She excused herself and then came back carrying a bag in her hands that she handed to Hermione.

"Well? Am I…pregnant?" Before Madame Pomfrey could get the answer to her question out, Hermione felt flushed hot. She suddenly felt like someone kicked her in the back and she fell forward to her knees. Excruciating pain ripped through her skull and she curled up on the floor in the fetal position, and then she could hear Malfoy in her head, crying out as blood fell freely from Hermione's nose.

Review!?

I am so glad people are liking this story! Sherri- Thanks! Yes, this story is much closer to what I write in original fiction so that's great to hear you say that. With the Broomsticks series, I am using them as a writing exercise, trying different genre's a bit. Alibi's is close to my normal style and genre of story.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I read them all!


	4. Decisions

Merlin's Coven

Chapter Four

Hermione was crying into her pillow by the time Draco was brought back to The Room of Requirement. She rubbed her eyes as he laid his tired and beaten body down beside her. Hermione had been seen by Madame Pomfrey, and then released and then Draco too, had his turn in the hospital wing. Tonks had forced Hermione to rest, seeing that she was most definitely pregnant. Hermione turned to see Draco drop his shirt and climb into their bed.

"My god, what did they do to you?"

"It looks worse then it is. I can't believe the weasel and his brothers came to my defense."

"Ron is loyal to the bone. He must really be taking this coven seriously," Hermione said grimly. She was still trying to process the idea of being pregnant, and the idea wasn't finding her well. Hermione Granger, pregnant in her seventh year, was scandalous, and she knew it.

"Granger…don't you have some news for me?" Draco rolled over on his elbow to face Hermione, and then he could see the streaks of tears staining her face. "What's wrong? Are you in pain still? Is that what's troubling you?" Hermione scooted closer to Draco and then sank into his chest. He held her comforting her, but worried as to what was happening to her.

"We are having a baby," she said into his chest.

"That's…yeah, well we already kind of knew that. Aren't you happy?"

"Happy? Would you be happy to carry a baby in your seventh year of school? Because if you are, then maybe you should be the one to have this baby, because I'm scared!"

"Shhhh, I'm going to help you get through this," Draco said stroking her head against him.

"I know I don't know much about having babies, but am I really supposed to be showing this early?" Draco looked quizzically at Hermione now as she rolled on her back and pulled her shirt up. Draco's eyes went wide. She definitely had a bump already. He leaned down and rubbed his hands over his baby, tenderly placing his lips to Hermione's abdomen.

"There was magic involved Hermione. This isn't going to be like other pregnancies."

"Draco I'm scared."

"I know. This is happening so fast. I mean, only a couple of weeks ago my biggest worry was Voldemort catching and torturing me to death. Now, I have a wife and a baby on the way. It's a lot to get used to." With that Hermione wailed even louder, the tears freefalling form her eyes. "Did I say something wrong? What is it?"

"You said wife. We aren't even married, officially. I don't want to have a bastard son." Hermione sobbed. She wasn't quite sure why she was sobbing but she thought it might have something to do with her hormones, and also the fact that she seemed to be having a baby in the half time normal witches did. She looked two or three months pregnant already.

"A son? I'm having a son?" Draco could feel his heart beating in his chest from Hermione's slip of the tongue.

"Well technically, I am having a son but yeah, are you happy?"

"Am I happy? Yes, I'm happy. I always knew I'd have a boy. I don't even care that he will be a half-blood."

"What difference does one's blood make?" Hermione fired back.

"I just said, it doesn't. I'll prove it to you too. Let's get married. You don't want to go through this pregnancy as an unwed witch. Marry me today."

"Today? We can't just get married today. You haven't thought about something else…" Hermione felt tears welling behind her eyes again as she and Draco held each other tightly in their bedroom nook. "What happens when the spell wears off? Wizarding world marriages are for life."

"You are having my baby Grang-Hermione. I think at least some of our lives have already been decided for us. You chose me. This isn't all magic, is it?" Hermione thought about it. She had chosen him, this was true. But he didn't chose her.

"Don't you see Draco..you love me now. You hated me before all of this though. So say we have this baby…and say we do beat Voldemort. Then what?"

"Then we rejoice and make love under the full moon. I don't Hermione, we have another kid I guess. Isn't that what married couples do?"

"Another baby? I think you got your arse kicked and aren't thinking sensibly."

"I love you. I want to marry you. I want this baby to be mine, to carry my last name, and want you to have it too. It's what is fated for us, I can feel it."

"But what then, when the spell ends. We love each other because of a spell cast on us. I don't know why I was picked and why I picked you."

"Don't you? For someone who has managed to beat me by the skin of her teeth in every class for the past six years you aren't very bright, are you?" Draco smiled and ran his finger down Hermione's cheek, wiping the tears away, before nibbling on her chin. Hermione let out a soft moan and then found his lips. His kiss was so deep and so tantalizing. She knew she could kiss Draco Malfoy for the rest of her life, it felt so right and so good, but it was just a spell.

"Okay Malfoy, just what are you feebly trying to say?" Hermione forced a smile and Draco once again ran his hand over their baby inside her.

"You've wanted me for six years." Draco said with a straight face.

"Ha! Have not."

"Have to. I'm the only wizard smart enough to be your mate and you know it. You got off on all the sexually charged banter that we have been carrying on with for years."

"That's ridiculous! Preposterous even!"

"Is it? Could you really marry Ron…a person who cheats off your paper? You know I would never do that, because I would be prone to believing that my answers were better then yours. You need that from a man."

"You mean, I need a man who is stubborn and condescending, rude and abrasive?" Hermione stared into the pools of grey and found herself lost in them.

"Yes. You always loved me. I suspect this spell has already worn off. I don't feel the magic forcing us together right now, do you?" Hermione thought about it. Had she always loved Draco Malfoy without ever realizing it? It was true that she didn't feel the magic that brought them together anymore. In fact she hadn't felt it since the night in the Great Hall. Had she willingly gotten pregnant? Willingly had unprotected sex with Draco out of some need to procreate with her destined mate? He had asked her where he should come…warned her that he close to ejaculation when they made love. She had said for him to come inside her. She couldn't ignore these thoughts.

"Draco…" Hermione finally said in a whisper. He leaned up from kissing her belly and touching her middle and gazed into her eyes. "Does the same go for you? Did you intentionally ridicule me and make crude sexual jokes to me for years because you loved me?"

"Do you think I would put forth so much effort into getting under your skin, if I didn't? Do you think I wanted to marry someone like Pansy, who can't think for herself, who only wants to please me, but who never really knew me?"

"I need you to tell me Draco. Don't answer my questions with more questions." Draco rolled over on top of her at this, his arms underneath her and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"I'm saying, I've loved you all along. I'm in love with you Granger, and I think I've always been."

"I love you too," Hermione said, brimming with jubilance.

"I want to make love to you."

"You want to make love to a fat girl with swollen ankles and wrists?" Hermione said and Draco kneeled between her legs.

"Yes. I love this fat girl. Just more of her to fuck." Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm as she watched Draco remove his pants. Her heart was beating wildly as she watched him unbuckle his pants and slowly remove his trousers. When he was fully naked before her Hermione looked at the engorged cock in front of her and took it into her hand, stroking it lovingly. It had been dark the night they made love the first time. Now in the late afternoon and the sun shining above them in the Room of Requirement she could see the line of soft hair that trailed down his abdomen to his groin. She could see his big beautiful cock that was the puzzle piece she had been missing. She spread her legs after he slid her panties down and then she watched as he rubbed his tip against her wetness. He wrapped his arms around her legs tenderly and pulled her down closer to him, her legs falling to his sides as he gently pushed inside her. His face looked so beautiful as he slid into her. She concentrated on his expressions, the sweeping look of pleasure spreading across his face as he gently pumped his love into her. Hermione felt a gush of wetness and she knew she had just come, as his fingers stroked her clit purposefully. She needed to feel him deep and she pulled his hips into her, letting him know that she could take more. He thrust deeply into her at that and picked up his pace, his breaths growing short and more intense as he edged closer to his climax. Finally, with a deep jabbing motion Draco came, leaning down over her and shoving his tongue into her mouth while his body quaked and trembled over hers. Hermione felt another gush of her own wetness and then her body was floating again. His thrusts subsided as he kissed ferociously at her neck, laying small butterfly kisses down her neck and chest.

"That was our magic, together. Not a spell Hermione."

"I know. I guess I've always known."

"So you will marry me, today?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

"We should call Lupin and the coven. I wish we had a way to signal everyone. We should have a way to do that," Draco said.

POP

The trunk opened and Draco and Hermione raced to get dressed upon hearing the sound. Slowly, one by one, the thirteen entered the Room of Requirement. The coven of thirteen gathered in the circle in the Room of Requirement. Draco carried with him the bruises and scratches from the attack still. All eyes turned to Oliver Wood as he stepped forward to address the group.

"We were lucky today. We were lucky that Ron and Fred were able to step up and defend Draco today. I wish I had been there myself but I think we should commend Ron and Fred for putting house affiliation behind them and coming to the aid of one of our leaders." The coven clapped for Ron and Fred and even Draco nodded in appreciation. Hermione squeezed Draco's hand, her pride bursting forth that two of her friends had rushed to the aid of Malfoy, the man she loved. She knew it couldn't be easy for Ron to put their differences aside, but it was slowly dawning on the entire coven that they were part of something bigger then petty rivalries and bigger then House affiliation.

The fifth trunk had opened and Tonks glided across the room to reveal the contents. The bottom was glowing bluish white. She motioned to Lupin, who knelt down next to her as they beheld the beautiful light emanating from the trunk. A silver chalice was carefully lifted from the trunk and then Tonks stood. Hermione found herself moving forward towards the glowing light. Tonks held the chalice out and Hermione dipped her hand gracefully inside the chalice and scooped the glowing crystals into her cupped hands. She walked around the circle now holding her hands out for each coven member to take one of the glowing crystals. They appeared to be stones but when Hermione touched them in her hands they felt alive. They became soft and squishy almost like a glowworm as she wriggled in her hands while she passed them out.

"Hold it in your palm, face up." When all the stones were passed out she took her place in the circle once again next to Draco. A hum began and suddenly a ball of bluish light sprang from the trunk, hovering above the circle. Then the maiden's voice spoke softly to the coven.

"_I give you the stones of Europa. This is a secret means to communicating with one another. Raise your palm's now and let the light wash over you._ They raised their palms with the moving stone in it, holding it to the light as they were told to do. Hermione felt the stone heat up as it seemed to melt into her hand. It cause a strange tingling feeling but it didn't hurt. The blue light turned to purple and then yellow and then began to blink on the palms of the coven members. Beams of light shot out from the stones forming a solid ray of light that formed a circle around its members.

"_You have all been identified by the stones. When the stone turns red, danger is at hand. If it turns red, then you must prepare for battle."_

"What about Hermione and the other girls? They received no weapons," Draco mustered up the nerve to ask.

"_The evil one's spawn will rise against us. He knows of the prophecy. Combined their power will upset the balance of power. The Ministry will fall and death will consume this land."_

" You mean The Dark Lord? Voldemort has made a child too? Are we to kill the mother before she gives birth?" Draco plead with the voice of the maiden.

" _You must protect the goddess's child until he is born.The child will know what to do."_

"Why Draco? Why me? How is our baby going to stop Voldemort?" Hermione called out nervously.

"_It is written. Merlin will rise again,"_ was the maiden's response.

"_Protect the goddess, for she will be too weak to protect herself. Ladies of Merlin must be her strength when she has none. The first battle of many is close at hand. The stones will forewarn you."_ With that the light ceased and they found themselves standing in pitch black.

"Lumos," Draco chanted and the tip of his wand lit up.

"Look at your palms!" Ron shouted out. Tonks lit the candles with a wave of her wand and then they all peered down at their hands. The stones had embedded themselves into their hands. The stone appeared to be a swirling pool of the clearest water. Hermione touched it and felt tingles down her arm.

"So when it turns read, we grab our weapons and prepare to do battle?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Draco responded. "When it turns red we fight."

"And we are supposed to protect Hermione?" Ginny asked. Pansy and Lavender and the other girls all listened intently.

"This baby she carries is the key to it all. If it's true that Voldemort has impregnated a witch with his child, then this is worse then we thought. One Voldemort is bad enough, but two…" Tonks said with a shudder.

"She said , ' it is written.' Does anyone know what that means? Is it some prophecy or something?" Hermione asked. She wasn't aware of any prophecy about Merlin. She knew she would be spending many hours in the restricted section of the library later on.

"We will marry tonight before the whole school," Draco said and a shocked Hermione turned around to look at him, love welling up inside her. "The baby she carries inside her grows even now. We cannot hide it for much longer and when our peers find out there will be backlash. I want to marry her before this happens. What about today with my former mates is only the first of many assaults. I am not afraid, but I do want to thank Ron and Fred for coming to my aid. I promise you that your loyalty will be returned on the battlefield."

"Would you like me to spread the news?" Lavender Brown piped in. Hermione nearly laughed, knowing that if anyone could spread the rumor of a wedding it would be lavender Brown.

"Yes, just don't tell them who is getting married in the Great Hall tonight after dinner. I don't want to have to be explaining things for the next several hours," Hermione said and Draco slid a protective arm around her waist.

"Hermione, are you sure about this? Just last week you wanted to marry me? I know this coven is more important then anything I have ever been a part of. I have laid aside my personal feelings about Malfoy, but you and Harry are my best friends and marriage is such a big step. I want to make sure this is what you want, not just what Malfoy wants or what the coven needs," Ron said with fervor and grace.

"Ronald, I know it's confusing, but I really want this. Draco and I have talked about this and we see now that our feelings for one another aren't merely the depth of a couple days time and a spell. We are right for one another in so many ways. I know it's hard to see, but you will just have to trust me. Harry though…I would like you and I to tell him at dinner. Can I count on your support Ronald?" Hermione said to Ron and Ron nodded. Hermione smiled at this. Harry was not going to understand.

"You have our support too Hermione," Fred and George said in unison.

"And mine Mione. If any of the girls in this school make fun of you for being pregnant, their arses are mine."

"That goes or me too Hermione," Lavender Brown said. Pansy was watching the girls but remained silent. Hermione had no reason to doubt Pansy though; she seemed to be changed, just as Blaise was. The strength of magic they felt between one another was strong. Ginny had commented how close she felt to everyone now. Tonks could sense Hermione thoughts and Lupin was loyal to Draco, like a right hand man. The power fo the thirteen was growing stronger each day, their former lives becoming harder to remember.

"What will you name your baby?" Neville Longbottom said out of the blue.

"Merlin…I hadn't thought about it," Hermione said looking to Draco.

"Merlin indeed," Lupin said with a knowing smile.

REVIEW?!

So I was feeling this story today. I go by what I'm feeling on any particular day as to what I update, but again if I know people are anxious for a chapter I will gravitate that way. So let me know!


	5. Outed

Merlin's Coven

Chapter 5

"You're what!?" Harry Potter shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing in the Great Hall. Hermione had been reaching for her pumpkin juice, after casually mentioning that she was going to marry Draco Malfoy. She inadvertently knocked the juice over with her hand with Harry's reaction. Ron was sitting next Hermione rubbing her back with his hand in a show of moral support, with Harry across from them at the Gryffindor table. The new boy, Franz was sitting next to Harry reading the Daily Prophet. The trio paid him no attention.

"Just what I said Harry. I'm marrying Mal-Draco tonight in the Great Hall. I'd like you and Ron and Ginny to be my bridesmaids…or bridesboys, if the title disturbs you." Ron laughed and patted Hermione's hand. Franz Herrin, the new boy looked up from his paper, dropping his fork loudly at this.

"Yeah, of course Mione," Ron said.

"Of course, 'Mione? Just what kind of spell has Malfoy put on the both of you today?" Harry stood up and glared at Draco, who was observing the scene from the Slytherin table. He stood up too, when he saw Potter stand and glare at him. Draco glared back.

"No spell Harry. We are getting married today and with or without your support I am going to marry Draco Malfoy. He's asked me and I'm delighted to become his wife."

"Bloody hell Hermione! Just what do your parents have to say about this?" Harry had sat back down, when he noticed a few faces in the Great Hall beginning to stare.

"It doesn't matter what they think," Hermione said coolly. Ron slid his own pumpkin juice over to her now, a chivalrous act that didn't go unnoticed by Harry. Harry looked like he was being strangled with inconsistencies as he watched the bizarre behavior of his two best friends.

"You haven't told them?"

"No, but I will after the wedding."

"After the wedding? You are afraid they would put a stop to it, that's why you don't want to tell them!" Harry's voice rose again and more faces turned to stare.

"It's not quite that simple Harry. Yes, I am sure my parents would have reservations…but…Oh,nevermind. What else is going on? Have you had any new leads on the horcrux's?" Hermione tried to change the subject. Harry was fuming.

"Oh, you mean I'm supposed to share information with you? I thought since you and Ron are in this all powerful, all knowing, cult, that you would have all the answers," Harry said snidely and with a sense of pain and anguish behind his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean,harry? Cult?" Ron said.

"Just what I said. Some weird cult is what it is isn't it? I mean Hermione's marrying Malfoy and you look like you're happy about it, when I know you've wanted her for years. Been drinking some magic kool-aid, have you?" Harry chuckled sarcastically. Ron had no idea what the comment meant, but he knew it wasn't nice. Hermione on the other hand, being a muggle born, knew exactly what the comment meant. In muggle history, one such cult leader ordered his followers to drink a deadly cocktail that killed the entire cult. The reference was despicable.

"It's a coven Harry! You know the magic of coven's. They used to be common practice in the wizarding world, during the time when Merlin reigned. They fell out of practice a hundred years ago, when wizarding schools were introduced," Hermione preached.

"They fell out of practice because they teach witches to be followers. Neither of you seem to be thinking for yourselves, since that bloody coven was formed,' Harry muttered.

"You're wrong!" Ron said indignantly. "It's given my life new meaning."

"Pathetic, Ron," Harry spat.

"Maybe, maybe not. Or maybe, just maybe, Harry Potter is jealous that he isn't the center of attention. Does everything always have to be about you?"

"Ron, that isn't helping," Hermione got between the two boys, who were now staring each other down as they sat across the table from one another. Hermione caught sight of Draco as he was staring across the hall. He mouthed something and motioned with his hand, a gesture that Hermione knew was his polite way of asking her if his assiatnce was needed. She nodded and waved her hand, letting him know that she could handle it.

"What would I have to be jealous of?" Harry fired back, his face turning red with anger.

"Oh I don't know…The fact that Merlin is an even more famous wizard then yourself?"

"You bloody git!" Harry said standing.

"Look Harry. Ron and I have extra responsibilities now, but we still want to help you find and destroy the horcrux's. We should be working together. You should work with the coven, not dismiss us as some entity of lunacy," Hermione plead.

"I'll handle it myself thanks," Harry said staring directly into Hermione's eyes. Hermione felt tears building behind her chocolate eyes. "Or Franz here will help me. Right Franz?" Harry shot the new boy a look and the boy looked up from his paper and his food and nodded.

"Who the bloody hell is that Harry? You can't be sharing secrets with him!" Ron spat.

"I can do whatever I want, Ron! You are both doing exactly what it is that you want. Next thing you will be telling me that 'Mione has been knocked by up the slimy ferret fuck and is going to spit out another Death Eater, that I'm going to eventually have to kill!" Harry stood now, his anger boiling over. Hermione burst into tears and Ron stood and leapt over the table at Harry.

"Take it back! Take back what you said!" Ron grabbed Harry by the collar of his robes. Franz excused himself quickly, none of the trio really taking notice. Draco stood when he saw Hermione's tears and clamored to get past a group of Slytherins who were blocking his path to the Gryffindor table.

"Get your hands off of me Ron. I'm warning you," Harry pulled his wand on Ron and Ron let go of his robes but stood in his face. Hermione was seething, her anguish turning to anger at what Harry had said. She stood up and threw her robes back.

"Would you like to curse my baby now Harry? Go on then!" Hermione revealed her baby bump to Harry and Harry's eyes grew wide at seeing the pregnant Hermione. "I'M HAVING DRACO MALFOY'S BABY AND I'M PROUD OF IT!" Hermione was in a rage. She brandished her wand and pointed it at Harry, as if daring him to say one more thing. Harry dropped his wand and stormed off.

"I thought she was a virgin," a student at the Gryffindor table said.

"She's a slut."

"Pregnant in school? That's a new one!" a girl laughed. Soon the whole hall was laughing, as Draco pushed past people to reach Hermione. Hermione could hear the whispers and the jeers as she panicked and ran for the doors leading out of the Great Hall. Ron was yelling for her stop, but it was Draco who caught her just before she fled the scene. He grabbed her arm and she spun around, her hair wild and untamed, her eyes wild and dangerous. Draco was stuck by her beauty and for a moment his heart was in his throat. The twinges of lust giving him warm chills down his body.

"What!" Hermione yelled and tried to pull away, brandishing her wand again, before dropping it when she saw it was Draco holding her arm. He took her in his arms and pulled her roughly into his chest. "What are you doing Draco? Everyone heard, let me go!" With both hands wrapped tightly around Hermione's waist, he pulled her forward even closer, until she was standing with her legs between his, her bulging abdomen pressed against his body growing hard on. She had to arch her back to put any distance between them. That's when he pulled her in for a kiss. His lips crashed down on hers and Hermione felt his raw passion wash over her. He kissed and licked and she opened her mouth to receive his tongue. He swirled his tongue in her mouth and Hermione plunged her tongue into his mouth, deepening their kiss. She could hear the jeering turning into curiosity and she could hear the high-pitched whispers of a group of Ravenclaw girls sitting near them, start to comment on how sexy Draco was and how they wished they were being kissed like that. Hermione smiled to herself and realized what Draco was doing. He kissed her long and hard, the whole hall watching and then when he broke off he reached for her hand and turned them both around to face the entire student body, minus Harry Potter who had stormed off.

"It's true. The head girl and boy are having a baby. Therefore, if you see Hermione in the halls, you better not bump or push her, because if you do I'll hex you. Those of you who know me, know that I'm masterful at disguised spells. It will take Madame Pomfrey days if not weeks, to figure out just what spell I cast on you, and by then you will experience a kind of pain that you have never felt before." Draco smirked at the frightened second years that were watching in curious fear. "I'm marrying Miss Granger tonight in this hall. You are all invited! If you come, you better dress nice and bloody well behave yourselves, or you might feel the wrath of Merlin himself." Draco had heard the rumors and he knew that some of the student body at least, were fearful of the new coven. Ron was almost laughing listening to Malfoy, while Fred and George and the others in the coven, stood up, in a show of support. "We love each other. So none of you gossip mongers have any reason to start vicious rumors contrary to that notion. I'm marrying Hermione, because I am in love with the smartest and the sexiest witch at Hogwarts!" He kissed her again, lightly and respectfully this time, and then with his hand in hers, he left the Great Hall. When they were outside and alone, Draco turned to Hermione. His thumbs traced the curvature of her chin and jaw line, as she stared up into his silver eyes. Their heads tilted to the side as they drew closer to one another. He kissed her softly as they stood against the wall hard stone wall.

"Get away from her Death Eater!" Harry stuck his wand into Draco's back.

Review!?

Little bit shorter then my usual chapters but I will be updating this story until it is done, if people are still interested. I finished Broomsticks and Bedfellows, if anyone was reading that story. I will start on #4 and probably the last Broomsticks story, soon. Just not sure when. I want to pay attention to his story for a while and also delve into the book I am writing which is also a paranormal romance/fantasy.


	6. The Forest Sprite

Merlin's Coven

Chapter 6

The Hogwarts student stood motionless in the Dark Lord's lair. Severus Snape looked on with disguised complacency. She was pregnant with the Dark Lord's baby. She had no knowledge or memory of the act of Voldemort forcing himself upon her. She was imperiused each time she was brought before the Dark Lord. This time would be no different. She was showing again. The rape, and the subsequent impregnation of the Hogwarts seventh year student had happened months ago. She was brought before the Dark Lord once a month, where a spell was cast upon her abdomen so that she did not show, her six months pregnant tummy, hidden from the unsuspecting. Voldemort could not risk the girl finding out about it, not yet anyway.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this to her. She is bound to feel the baby move inside of her. You have to come up with a new plan after this visit," Snape muttered, as he cast the spell over the girls body, and the baby bump shrunk. He had found that using complicated glamour charms, worked well in hiding her pregnancy. Almost too well, and Snape wished he hadn't been so quick to offer this solution to Voldemort when he had asked months ago after raping the Hogwarts student. He feared for the life of the student though. If she was found out or if Voldemort's plan didn't go exactly as he wished it, he would kill her, and get a new girl. Snape felt he was committing the lesser of two evils.Severus Snape had been thorough in cleansing her mind of the rape. He felt sick watching her tears and agony after Voldemort raped her. She begged Snape to kill her and he wanted to honor her request out of common decency, but instead he Obliviated her. At least she wouldn't have to remember the horrible night she spent with Voldemort writhing over top of her.

"This is why I am the greatest sorcerer to ever live and you are just my servant Severus. I chose this girl for a reason."

"Ahh…Yes, I understand now," Snape said with fear behind his eyes. He had to get out of here so he could warn the Order. Voldemort had kept such a tight leash on Snape these days though, that he didn't know how he would ever escape.

"Back so soon Lucius?" Voldemort hissed and Snape's attention was drawn to the pretender,Franz Herrin.

" Bring Narcissa in!" Voldemort shouted, his eyes red and piercing as Lucius kneeled before him on his throne. Nagini coiled itself around Lucius's legs and he fought back the urge to slice its serpent head off. He hated the Dark Lord's snake and Voldemort was keeping it close these days.

"Lucius! Is Draco…alive??" Narcissa shrieked. She had been chained up and flogged, her frail and weary body, beaten for Draco's crimes. It was by Snape's quick thinking and masterful ability with healing potions, that she had even remained alive, after Voldemort had finished torturing Draco's mother. He held her captive now, dangling her life over Lucius's head. In doing so, Voldemort had found the perfect puppet in Lucius, to do his bidding for him. Lucius nodded quickly to Narcissa, his face contorted with pain as he had to look at his once beautiful wife, chained and shackled, batered and bruised. He blamed Draco for this, but even more then that, he blamed himself.

"You're not looking so good these days Cissy," Bellatrix laughed in her wicked tone.

"Silence!" Voldemort snarled and Bellatrix recoiled. "Have you told me everything Lucius? Is the mudblood pregnant?" Lucius thought about it and then answered, "No my Lord. Not as of yet."

"If you are lying to me, your wife will die," Voldemort threatened.

"If she is pregnant, then I am not privy to the information, is all that I am insisting upon my Lord."

"Severus," Voldemort motioned to Snape who had finished with the Imperiused Hogwarts girl . He stepped forward and ushered Lucius away and into a dimly lit room. Once inside, Lucius plead with Snape, not to reveal his deception.

"Hush Lucius, you are a stupid fool! He will find out and then he will kill both of us. You should have told him the truth!"

"The baby is my grandchild…Though Draco is a failure; he is still my only son. What if the baby is of Merlin, Severus?" Lucius whispered as Snape pretended to be sifting through a large potions pantry, as if looking for the Veritserum.

"You are stupid to talk of such things in this place! You will get us both killed. You should have told him. The coven would have strengthened upon his hearing about the prophesized child," Snape said through gritted teeth.

"You won't reveal my deception, will you?" Lucius plead. "They will kill Narcissa for my treachery."

"I have to think," Snape cursed and paced about the room. "You will return to Hogwarts and immediately send word that your son's wife is indeed pregnant. It's the only way. I will handle things from my end, as best I can. I have the notion that the Dark Lord is bluffing you anyway. He needs your help with the pregnant girl. I can't keep hiding her belly. I told him. He will want you to push Potter towards the girl, as a means of protecting his spawn." Lucius nodded and thanked Snape. Snape grabbed Lucius by the scruff of his neck and dragged him back out before the Dark Lord.

"He is not lying. The Veritserum does not lie and he is telling the truth. He has no knowledge of a prophesized baby's existence."

"I will work harder my Lord!" Lucius promised, kneeling once again by the hissing pet of Voldemort's.

"Yes, you will. I have a very important job for you Lucius. If you carry out my bidding, your status may be reinstated. Do you wish to serve me as such?" Lucius nodded and Voldemort's eyes glowed red.

Back at Hogwarts…

Franz Herrin scrawled on the parchment and then climbed the steps to the owlery. It was a cold, crisp night, the stars winking at him from above. He gulped and attached the letter to a tawny colored owl and then watched as it flew away into the night. He had to trust Severus. He had no choice. Perhaps the coven would strengthen. He wouldn't allow Narcissa to be killed. It was how it had to be.

**Outside the Great Hall…**

"Need I remind you that there is an innocent baby that just heard what you said,Potter?" Draco stood rigidly, Hermione's eyes wide with fear seeing the hatred in Harry's eyes."

"Harry…Just calm down. Lower the wand and let's talk," Hermione soothed Harry Potter with calming words. Draco moved slowly, drawing his wand under his robes and pivoting with his feet, ever so slowly, as not to startle Harry.

"'Mione, I'm sorry. I don't know what made me say what I did in the Great Hall. What's happening to me?" Harry slowly lowered his wand and Hermione reached out to her friend and hugged him against her body.

"I don't know Harry, but we are going to figure it out."

"_He's under one of the Dark Lord's spells Hermione. Don't trust him,"_ Draco reached out with his thoughts. Hermione looked at him and then to Harry as if trying to decide if Draco's theory carried with it any merit.

"I'm sorry 'Mione."

"You bloody well should be sorry. That was a sick comment you made mate." Ron had bounded through the doors of the hall to arrive on the scene.

"I guess I'm nervous about what I have to do tonight. The Order is helping me, but I just know it's a trap! Things haven't felt right for weeks."

"Tell us what it is you have to do tonight. The Coven will help you." Hermione urged and Draco cast her a disparaging look. He knew that the coven could not fight until they were beckoned. Their palms would blink red, and then and only then, would they do battle. Hermione knew this as well. Draco decided that Hermione must see something in Potter that he didn't. She must know that he is on the edge, enough to even lie to him.

"I'll help you mate. We are in this together Harry. We may have different roles now but we are all on the same side," Ron encouraged and Harry pulled away from Hermione, looking at Ron. "Come on Harry. Let's go talk," Ron motioned to him and Harry went with the redheaded boy, their forms meandering around the castle corridors. Ron looked back to Hermione and Draco and nodded, as if to say that he would get the story out of him and check back with them later.

"He's under the Imperius Grang-Hermione," Draco said flatly.

"No…I don't think so, but there is something different about him."

"So are you ready for this?" Draco asked.

"For what?"

"For what? We are getting married in less then an hour."

"Oh that." Hermione was still thinking about Harry and her voice sounded less than enthusiastic when she responded to Draco. He cocked and eyebrow and glared at her. "I've never been so ready for anything in my life Draco. I love you," Hermione smiled now realizing her mistake and she buried her head into her lovers chest.

"Let's do this then!"

"Are you upset that your parents will not be here?" Draco asked.

"In a way, I suppose. They wouldn't understand though. I'd just assume deal with them after everything calms down. Besides, they are skiing in Vail." Draco looked at her oddly. "It's a muggle ski resort in America." Draco wished his mother could be there to see him marry, but he pushed the thought from his mind. He had a new family now.

**In the Room of Requirement….ten minutes before wedding ceremony..**

_POP_

Draco swaggered over to the newly opened trunk and jumped back when something leapt from the trunk.

"Five hundred years I've been cooped up in that box!" He pulled his wand on the tiny creature. It was a spry little man with pointy shoes and even pointier ears that stuck our from his head like muggle shoehorns. On his back, he had a pair of thinly sheathed wings, that sparkled silver. "After all I do for you Merlin! I should like to give you a severe throttling. Where…am…I?" The creature spun in circles, until finally dizzying itself where it fell flat on its arse.

"What…are..you!" Draco stammered.

"I should ask you the same thing. You wear the cloak of Merlin, yet you are not Merlin," the creature said in it's ornery little voice.

"You wear clothes and talk! What are you?" Draco asked.

"I am Worth…Your humble servant," the little being said. "I am your everyday, average forest sprite."

"Hmm,Well, forest sprite. I am about to marry my bride." Draco paused and then asked," So you have to do what I command? Is that how this works?"

"Yes, Merlin. I mean…Sir."

"Please call me Draco. Worth, I need you to stay here while I get married. I will talk to you later," Draco shook his head in bewilderment. Maybe Hermione knew what a forest sprite was. He didn't want to reject the gift, but he didn't have time for it right now.

"I shall await your return," The tiny man with wings said, bowing in place.

**Great Hall…**

"Hermione…Harry is gone. He just said he had something to do and then he popped out. One minute he was talking to me on the Astronomy tower and the next he was gone," Ron said, panting. "Wow, look at you! Hermione, you look gorgeous!"

"Thank you Ron. No matter. I'm not getting any smaller," Hermione ran her hand over her bump. "I can't wait for Harry. Ron, since Harry isn't here I was thinking…Maybe you could give me away?" Ron pondered the idea for a moment and then hugged Hermione against his coven dress robes. The blue robes matched his eyes. Hermione's heart fluttered, thinking about how sexy Draco was going to look. Her Draco. She shook her head and remembered how not so long ago the thought of marrying Malfoy would have been about as plausible as her cutting her left arm off. Now though, he was everything she wanted in a man and she was having his baby.

"Ron, can you pop into the Great Hall and tell me if Draco is there?" Hermione worried.

"He'd be crazy not to be there Hermione. You are worrying for nothing. Come on, let's go get you hitched."

"Ron, please."

"He's there Hermione. Golden Boy is there with bells on. I just talked to him a second ago. He was worried that you wouldn't show." Ron admitted and Hermione smiled and blushed.

"Alright, let's do this! Ron…I can never thank you. I really love you. You and Harry have been like family to me."

Hermione, on Ron's arm, glided through the doors to the Great Hall. Every head turned. Gone was the bushy headed girl with buck teeth. She had grown into her body and now she was marrying the Slytherin Prince. Her head was spinning, but in a good way as she held her head high and traipsed down the aisle with Ron on her arm. There were some students who snickered and whispered. Hermione could hear them but she didn't care, not when she saw Draco looking at her with love in his eyes. Other students smiled and cried, thinking about their own wedding day. Hermione kept her eyes face forward. The coven stood in their formal attire, the men in blue robes and body armor, the women in their gowns with their hair pulled up like a roman goddesses. Ginny smiled widely at Hermione and the rest of the coven fell in behind Hermione, as they all congregated at the head table. Draco looked dapper and handsome. Hermione knew that she had never seen such a vision of beauty on all of her life, as he stood regally next to Lupin, watching with his heart caught in his throat. Hermione joined him at the front of the hall. Lupin joined their hands together and then proceeded to utter the wizarding world marriage vows. Draco, first looked into Hermione's eyes and vowed to honor and protect her, to love her forever and then Hermione repeated the same words. Professor Lupin, by official capacity of the Ministry of Magic, pronounced the couple, husband and wife.

"You're shaking, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco whispered.

"It isn't everyday that I get married to such a dashing and handsome man," Hermione said, lost in a sea of bliss. He tilted his head, wisps of blond falling over his left eye. As he leaned into her, she became vividly aware of her senses. In that single moment, they shared the same air, his warm breath on her mouth, the intoxicating smell of his expensive cologne, the feel of his warm hand on her arm, stroking her tenderly and then the brush of his lips against hers, deliciously moist. The tip of his tongue lightly touched her upper lip and Hermione opened her mouth to allow him access. His tongue was soft and warm as it circled her own. She could feel her heart beating in her throat. Deeper into her mouth his tongue plunged, his lips pressed firmly against hers. Hermione licked and sucked, wanting to taste him forever. The back of her neck tingled and she arched her back into him, wanting to feel so much more with this man that kissed her so passionately. He was her husband now and Hermione's heart leapt for joy. He slowly pulled away, and nobody else existed but her beautiful Draco.

"I'm going to love you and our baby, forever." Hermione hugged Draco against her and squealed in delight. He turned and offered her his arm and he began to guide her back down the center of the Great Hall. Students cheered, the clapping erupting throughout the Hall.

"Shouldn't we stay here for the party?" Hermione said to Draco as they made for the doors leading out of the Hall.

"Now that we are officially married, I should tell you something." Draco said pushing the door open and leading his wife out into the empty hall. "I have this fantasy of marrying the girl of my dreams and then carrying her to our bedchamber, where I make love to her." Draco waited for her reaction.

"Am I the girl of your dreams?" Hermione asked and Draco smirked. He scooped Hermione up into his arms and whisked her away.

Review!?

Hope you enjoyed this. Let me know! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! You all are amazing, really. I read all of them, and they give me the motivation to sit down and write more (especially on days when I feel under the weather, like today) So thank you!


	7. Silver Star

Merlin's Coven

Chapter 7

(Explicit Sexual Situations WARNING)

"Draco!" Hermione tapped Draco on the shoulder. He swept her off her feet and carried her to their bedroom nook in the Room of Requirement. He spread hot kisses down her chest when the little forest sprite made his presence known again.

"Oh, that's just Worth. He's a forest sprite, whatever that is. He popped out of the sixth trunk, just before our wedding."

"Our wedding? Gosh Draco we are married!" Hermione was still shell shocked. "I love you, Mr. Malfoy," she said.

"MmmHmm, love you too, Mrs. Malfoy." Hearing her new name sounded so strange. "Worth this is my bride. You should listen to anything she says. You will protect her. For now, I'd like you to wait outside the door for me and make sure nobody comes in here. I intend on being quite loud and do not want to be pestered by anyone," Draco nibbled on Hermione's neck at this.

"Yes,Draco, sir. Nobody gets in. Do I have permission to use deadly force to prevent any lurkers?"

"No! Just watch and take notes for now. Nobody comes in though." The little nymph grumbled but left.

"Draco? Are we going to talk about _that_?" Hermione pointed.

"Not right now, we aren't. You have way too much clothing on." The couple groped and fondled, until their clothes lay in a heap on the floor. Draco was hard as a rock. Making love to Hermione, was all he could think about. He kissed her ankles first, making his way up her legs, his fingers gently stroking her warm supple skin. Hermione quaked at the feel of his touch and his gentle kisses.

"When you touch me, it feels so good. Do you think it's magic, or is this how being in love is supposed to feel?" Draco smiled at his beautiful bride and continued what he was doing. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and positioned himself between her legs. He kissed her neatly trimmed mound, and Hermione moaned.

"Draco, you don't have to do that," Hermione said nervously.

"I want to taste you…wife," Draco grinned at her, before plunging his tongue into her wetness. Hermione writhed and wriggled, the sensations almost too much for her to endure. His tongue gently flicked over her most sensitive area, and then, when she didn't think she could take anymore, he slid a finger inside her body and sucked her clit in such a way she immediately felt her head in the clouds and her whole body trembling like an earthquake resided in her. She opened her eyes to see Draco, eyes closed, licking her sweet juices up. His expression was that of total rapture and Hermione decided that her worry over climaxing in his mouth was not warranted.

"Let me do the same for you Draco," Hermione said. She leaned up, after her glorious orgasm had subsided, her bulging belly beginning to make it hard for her to get out of bed on her own. Seeing her struggle, Draco took her hand and pulled her up.

"I'm disgustingly fat," she whined.

"You're beautiful, Hermione. And watch who you call fat! That's my wife and my son you are insulting," Draco smirked. He knelt between Hermione's legs, and Hermione let her fingers explore his manliness. She loved his lean body that rippled gracefully down his chest and abdomen. The soft line of hair that fell beneath his belly button was so perfect, as she pressed her lips against him and then blew where she had kissed, watching satisfying goose bumps erupt over his light skin. She wanted to touch him and taste him forever, he felt so good and so right. She stroked his full length with her hand, her other hand massaging his balls as he shivered with pleasure. She gazed up into his beautiful, angelic face, to see him looking down at her, with lust in his eyes and love in his heart. Hermione leaned forward more now and took his tip into her mouth. The feeling was incredible and Draco groaned. He was struck with the image of a boyhood fantasy from years past. He had wanked to this very fantasy, Hermione Granger, sucking him off, ever since their fourth year. He never knew it would ever be anything more then a fantasy though. Her tongue ran circles around his tip and then she took him in deeper, her mouth creating a suction around his pulsating cock. Her spit rolled down his shaft as she took him into her mouth, deeper and deeper, now able to feel his head grinding against the back of her tonsils. His hands were in her hair now as he held her head tenderly, while Hermione continued to suck her husband.

"That feels…incredible…More..Oh Hermione," he called out and Hermione picked up her pace. Draco's head rolled back and a deep, guttural moan, escaped his lips as she took him to new heights. He suddenly stopped and pulled himself out of her mouth. "Gotta stop, love. I don't think you want me cumming in your mouth, and I really want to make love to you before I do anyway," Draco said, his face flushed and his heart beating rapidly. Hermione smiled, feeling pleased with herself.

"I don't mind, really. I want to taste you too."

"Another time. Trust me…I won't be complaining," Draco said, laying her back softly against the bed. He stroked the soft, sensitive skin of her inner thighs. His finger was exploring again and Hermione arched her back, trying to push him into her further.

"Oh Draco, I need to feel you now," Draco positioned himself between her legs, and slid into her. He moved slowly, with long strokes, allowing her feel every inch of his long, thick manhood. Her head thrashed on the pillow feeling a pleasure she had only ever felt with Draco when they made love.

"Roll over baby. I want to bury myself in you so deep. You will like this." Draco helped her onto her hands and knees. Hermione had never done it this way, but she was eager to try new things with her husband. Everything so far had felt amazing. He held her lightly around the hips and then rubbed himself up and down in her wetness.

"Oh, stop teasing me and give it to me," Hermione cried out in anticipation. He slid himself into her, pushing into her deeply. She gasped, his erection feeling even bigger than before, in this position.

"I told you, you would like it this way." Draco thrust into her, his hands groping her arse as he pumped his love into her, feeling her hot warmth, engulf his throbbing member.

"Harder Draco," Hermione called out, feeling her orgasm close. This position felt incredible and her belly was not in the way at all. Draco had been worried about hurting her, but with her insistence, he thrust into her, giving her all of himself. He moved faster and harder and Hermione was crying out his name now. Her juices exploded over him and Draco could hold out no longer. He shoved into her hard, one last time and then erupted inside her. His breaths ragged and feeling spent he collapsed next to her as the aftershocks of their orgasm, swept over them both.

"I love you wife," Draco kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you too husband. That was so fucking good." Draco looked shocked to hear Hermione speak in such a way. He chuckled and rolled over to hold her. Their lips met and they began kissing again. Several minutes rolled by and Hermione reached down and began stroking Draco again. His dick was coaxed back up to attention.

"Want me to get on top this time?" Hermione said crawling onto her husband's lap.

"Is this what I should expect, being married to you? Because if so, I wish we had done this years ago!" Draco leaned up, wrapping his arms around his wife and biting on her neck as she positioned herself over his manhood. They both groaned at feeling him enter her again.

"This just feels so right, doesn't it? Like we were meant to be like this." He held her around the middle, supporting her back, while she rocked gently over top of him, his tongue flicking across her nipples and her face pressed against his silvery blond hair.

"Can't live without my cock can you?" Draco smirked and thrust up into her, causing Hermione to throw her head back in ecstasy.

"No. I want you like this all the time. Did we have guests downstairs?"

"Fuck 'em. I don't care about any of them," Draco moaned feeling himself edging closer as Hermione rode him.

Suddenly their palms started to blink. Draco tried to ignore it but he couldn't. The blinking turned into a pulling sensation. Hermione reluctantly got up off him. Draco hurriedly dressed, putting his battle armor on. Hermione reached for her robe and tied it around herself.

"Master Draco! We must hurry! Our first of many battles is at hand!" Worth fluttered through the air, hovering over Hermione now as Draco dressed next to the bed.

"Stay here with my wife, Worth."

"Yes, Master," Worth said sitting down on the edge of the bed. Hermione pulled the covers up over herself, peeking out at the funny little man that called himself Worth.

"Don't worry. It has to be good luck. I'm not going to die on our wedding day," Draco said, when he noticed a worried expression on Hermione's face. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She ran the back of her hand over his cheek and whispered.

"Be safe."

Hermione was worried. Her palm blinked too and she didn't know what she was supposed to do. Suddenly the rest of the coven members filled the Room of Requirement. The men seemed to know exactly what they had to do, while the women clamored around Hermione at her bedside.

"What's happening?" Hermione called out and Ginny held her hand.

"It's okay "Mione. The first battle is at hand. We should really be going too," Ginny started to say and then realized that Hermione was in no condition to go.

Draco and Lupin, Ron and Oliver,Neville and Blaise and Fred and George all stood in the circle again. They were all packing their weapons that were given to them.

"Do we bring our wands?" Ron asked.

"We don't need them," Draco replied. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he knew it nonetheless.

"For Merlin!" Draco shouted and his battle cry was chanted by the rest of the men in the coven. Hermione and the girls watched on as blue light emanated from the circle. Draco was the first to disappear in a bluish white flash of light and then Lupin shortly followed. Hermione's eyes grew wide as all the men had vanished leaving only a powdery fog behind, that quickly dissipated.

"Bloody hell, that was so cool! Did you see that?" Ginny said to the other girls. Pansy and Lavender were in a state of shock, but nodded just the same. Tonks, knelt down by Hermione.

"He's going to be alright. He was chosen for a reason, as were you. I don't believe his journey ends here tonight. Try to relax. Are you feeling okay?" Tonks swept a hand across Hermione's forehead. She cringed.

"Get her a wet towel Pansy," Tonks ordered, "She is burning with fever." Pansy didn't hesitate and now Ginny looked concerned.

"What's wrong with 'Mione?"

"I don't know, but the maiden said she would be weak and that we were to care for her," Tonks replied.

Pansy returned and placed a cool, wet towel over Hermione's forehead.

"I know you may not believe me, but I don't wish you any malcontent. Draco never loved me. I knew it, but…Ron…We have become very close. This coven is the best thing to ever happen to me. It's as if the blinders have been taken off and I can finally see people for their true selves." Hermione smiled and nodded. She felt the same way. It was as if all the disguises had been taken off. She and Draco had exchanged sexually charged banter, sprinkled with insults, for years, but now they were able to admit their true feelings for each other. Even Ron accepting her relationship with Draco was indicative of the coven's gift of wisdom. Before the coven was formed, Ron would have never admitted that he and Hermione weren't soul mates. It was if each and every person in the coven was now living their true potential. As Hermione lay there, she realized all thoughts led back to the snarky blond, that teased her endlessly and that captured her heart. Her husband. She desperately hoped Draco would be all right.

"I'm sure Oliver will kick ass. He;s such a strong and …Yeah…anyways…" Ginny said blushing.

"Oliver, huh? That's great Ginny." This made Hermione miss Draco even more.

"_Draco_?" Hermione called out with her thoughts. Silence. She tried not to worry.

.

.

" You must hurry, Harry! Do it now boy!" Mad Eye Moody shouted as he held a masked Death Eater at bay with a stunning spell. Harry had found one of the last remaining horcrux's after The Order of the Phoenix's, network of spies had procured invaluable intelligence. He stabbed the basilisk fang through the painting of Salazar Slytherin that hung in the Ministry. Voldemort had hidden one of his horcrux's in plain sight. It was brilliant really. Nobody would think of hiding something in plain sight. Harry scratched and ripped at the picture frame, blood seeping from the canvas.

"Somebody bloody set us up! They had to have known we were coming tonight!" Harry spun around and disarmed a Death Eater, that had crept up on Moody without being noticed. Now the Order members, including Molly and Arthur Weasley stood, with their backs to each other, fighting the Death Eaters off.

"We have to get out of here! They have us outnumbered two to one Arthur!" Molly cried.

"We have to get to the floo network! The Ministry put securities on apparrating, when they knew You Know Who, was back," Arthur said deflecting a spell that nearly hit his wife.

"We have you now! Your precious Order will be wiped out tonight, and you Harry Potter, will die!" Voldemort hissed, throwing back his hood to reveal the evilness in his eyes and the slits in his sunken nose.

"You are the one who will die Voldemort! " Harry gritted his teeth and stood his ground.

"Crucio!" Allister Moody crumpled to his knees, excruciating pain ripping through his tortured body. Molly knelt to help him, though there was nothing she could do. Voldemort was laughing, loudly, as his minions of Death Eaters closed in on Harry and the Order.

Blue swirling light ricocheted off the walls and the Ministry was lit up with a blinding white light. Draco transformed first, followed by Lupin and then the others. Suddenly green light whizzed through the air and Draco threw his silver star like a boomerang, it's razor sharp blades, glinting iridescent, as it deflected a frenzy of killing curses. He recognized Nott, his tall frame looming over Harry Potter, and he cast the weapon at him, the star slicing through him, the Death Eater falling to the floor. Ron pulled back his slingshot and released the tiny ball. It stuck to the wall where Bellatrix Lestrange and another masked Death Eater stood. With their eyes wide, they turned around, to see what it was the redhead had cast at them. When they saw the glowing ball, they began to laugh. Ron looked at the slingshot with disappointment, but then looked up when he heard a massive explosion. The ball had grown in size and exploded, sending Bellatrix and the other Death Eater to the ground, their wands completely disintegrated. Lupin cut a Death Eater down with his sword, the silver tip piercing the Death eaters heart as he fell dead. Draco spun and jumped, throwing the Silver Star over his shoulder and catching it and then whizzing it under his legs, as if he had used this weapon a thousand times before. Wood was disarming Death Eaters with his blade, their wands scuttling across the floor of the Ministry building. Fred and George were battling like the quidditch beaters that they were, moans and painful grunts being heard from the fallen Death Eaters. Voldemort moved in now, and Draco could see who his target was. Harry Potter was helping Allister Moody to his feet, while Molly and Arthur fought side by side with their sons. Only two Death Eaters remained. Voldemort held his wand out, a rising smirk on his face, as he prepared to deal out the killing curse onto an unsuspecting Harry Potter. Draco looked at Ron and Ron nodded.

"Now!" Draco yelled and he threw the star, like a baseball player would throw a fastball at Voldemort, hitting his hand with the wand pointed on Harry, and chopping it clean off. Ron pulled back on the silver ball and let the elastic strap go, the ball sticking to Voldemort's cloak before expanding and exploding. Voldemort cried out in agony and then the Dark Lord and what was left of his Death Eaters disappeared in a swirl of black smoke. The battle was over…for now,anyways. The Order and Merlin's Coven had dealt the Dark Lord a severe blow.

.

.

Hermione thrashed with fever. She was in a delirium, but she could see the entire battle playing out before her eyes. She could feel the baby moving inside her and in her mind she spoke out to her unborn child, calming it and soothing it to settle down. Tonks and Ginny held each of her hands, wracked with worry.

"What's happening to her? This can't be good for the baby," Ginny said with urgency.

"Step aside," Worth said flitting up to the bed and landing next to Hermione's head. Tonks scowled, but moved out of his way. "I can't take it away, but I can reduce what she feels." With his fuzzy knuckles and pudgy fingers he clutched onto Hermione's cheeks, squeezing slightly and then Ginny and Tonks watched as the little creature began to sweat. Hermione's color became better, turning back to its normal shade.

"What's he doing? Look she's getting better!" Ginny said, tearing up.

Without warning, blue and white light lit up the Room of Requirement. The coven member had returned and all were intact and uninjured. Draco ran to Hermione, as if he knew something was wrong with her. Worth scooted out of the way and Hermione's face again turned a deep crimson color, her skin hot to the touch. Draco threw the sheets back and picked Hermione up into his arms.

"I'm back love. Come on Hermione," Draco laid a kiss on her swollen and feverish lips and Hermione popped her eyes open. She threw her arms around his neck, and Draco laid her back down on the bed scooting in next to her.

"The baby…I think the baby wanted to fight with you," Hermione said through tears of joy at seeing her husband again.

"I know…I could feel him…" Draco kissed Hermione again and then a voice spoke to him.

"Draco? I think we should talk," Draco turned to see Harry Potter standing at his bedside, as he gently stroked Hermione's hair, while she drifted off to sleep, safe in her husband's arms again.

Review!?

So let me know! I also have the new Broomsticks story chapter 1 up. It will be a school fic in American wizarding world in New York City. The main plot will center around 15 year old Scorpius, who is much like his Daddy. I hope to update these stories consecutively as I am into both. Love your feedback.


	8. Prophecy

Merlin's Coven

Chapter 8

"I just wanted to say…thanks. Thanks for your help tonight. And congratulations." Harry Potter stuck his hand out to Draco. Draco was flabbergasted to hear the words, but he stuck his hand out and shook Potter's hand.

"Your welcome. It was all of us though, and we merely did what the coven commanded we do," Draco said quietly as not to wake the sleeping Hermione.

"I had my doubts about this coven in the beginning. I still do, but what you did tonight, saved my life and the lives of The Order. Now, if you don't mind, Franz has set us up on a double date. With all of this stuff with Voldemort going on, I think I have forgotten how to cut loose and have fun. Best to you and 'Mione. Tell her congratulations for me, won't you?" Harry turned to leave.

"Why not tell her yourself? " Draco said noticing Hermione peeking out from the covers with one eye, not wanting to interrupt a possible reconciliation between her best friend and her husband.

"Congratulations Hermione. You are going to make the best mother," Harry smiled.

"And Draco will make the best Father," Hermione added. Harry looked at Draco, as if questioning that notion and then turned to leave.

"That was brilliant! Spectacular! Ron bounded over to Draco now.

"Let's let Hermione rest. She needs it," Draco said, looking at Hermione, as if commanding her to rest, because she needed it. Hermione didn't argue and Draco closed the drapes of their bedchamber and left with Ron. "Good teamwork back there," Draco said slapping Ron's hand.

"Yeah, I mean I know You Know Who got away, but we dealt those fucking Death Eaters a deathblow tonight!" Ron was overjoyed and excited. Draco too was feeling good. Amidst all of the excitement of the wedding and the battle, Draco remembered that he was still Headboy and in so, they still had school tomorrow. He reminded the members of the coven that tomorrow was a new day and then he crawled into bed with his…wife. It felt so strange, but good, to call his smart and beautiful Hermione, his wife. He curled an arm around her middle and Hermione, reflexively nuzzled into his chest. Draco held his wife and slept peacefully with the stars twinkling above them.

Hermione was up early the next day. She had a full day of classes, and she wanted to stop by the library to do some research on pregnancy, and also on Merlin and any related prophecies. She felt sluggish this morning as she rolled out of bed, literally. She looked in the mirror and decided that her belly had grown even bigger. Her robes barely covered her bulging stomach now.

"_Beautiful,_" Draco said with his thoughts, stepping behind her and kissing her neck. Hermione smiled at the image in the mirror. Draco was the beautiful one. She was a short,fat,dumpy looking Gryffindor girl and he was this majestic Prince.

Draco joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. There was no reason for him to return to Slytherin. They all hated him anyway, and he could care less. Hermione could barely stomach food, the smell of pumpkin juice making her sick this morning. Ginny and Lavender, and even Pansy looked strikingly beautiful she noticed. Hermione couldn't tell if it was that they looked beautiful, or that she felt so crummy and looked so ugly. Still, the Gryffindor table looked more crowded then usual.

"Ginny, is it me, or are there more people at the table this morning?" Hermione asked, pushing her plate of food away. Draco scooted her plate back to her, whispering to her in her thoughts, that she needs to eat, if not for her, for their baby. She reluctantly forced a bite of toast down.

"We've all been getting hit on. It's bizarre, really. Oliver told one Ravenclaw seventh year, to take a hike. It was sweet really," Ginny giggled.

"Me too! Cormac McLaggen asked me out, the second I stepped into the Great Hall," Lavender Brown blushed.

"You too Pansy?" Hermione gazed down the table to ask Pansy if she too was being hit on, but Ron's tongue was clearly harboring her ability to speak, as they made out over their pumpkin juice and pastries. Tonks strode by with Lupin and winked at Hermione and Draco. She too, looked stunning., her face all a glow and Lupin's hand around her waist. It seemed everyone was feeling great and looking great, but Hermione.

"You're beautiful," Draco said aloud after sensing her thoughts. "You ready for Potions this morning?" Draco cringed, knowing that their assignment was to make a particularly nasty smelling sulpher potion. He knew it was not going to be an easy assignment for Hermione what with her sudden aversion to smells.

"Oh my Gods! Look who Harry is kissing," Ginny pointed and covered her mouth. Harry had entered the Great Hall with Cho Chang on his arm. He turned and kissed her and then made his way over to the Gryffindor table as she proceeded to Ravenclaw.

"Cho again eh,Harry?" Ron commented, coming up for air with Pansy Parkinson. Harry blushed and stared down at his food,ignoring Ron's question. Franz Herrin plopped his book bag down next to Harry, taking a seat.

"So you two looked pretty hot and heavy last night. I told you she wanted you," Franz said punching Harry in the arm mockingly. Harry ignored him and continued to eat with his head down.

"Good for you Harry. After last night you deserved a little TLC," Ron said glaring at Franz. Something about the new boy just did not feel right.

.

Potions was a catastrophe. Hermione vomited twice, while Draco cast cleansing charms. Students were backing away from her like a pregnant girl was a fully grown mountain troll or worse, like if they got too close to her, her pregnancy might rub off on them. Draco could tell that the alienation was getting to Hermione, even though she put on a brave face for Draco. Draco finished the potion for her, since he was better at potions then Hermione anyway, and then asked the Professor if they could leave early. He propped Hermione up against the wall in the corridor and gave her a once over, making sure she was alright.

"It's all over with. That potion almost made me throw up too, so don't feel bad. But we got full points for it, so no need to worry."

"I'm not worrying Draco,honestly. You did wonderful. Thank you for cleaning up after me. I feel so embarrassed. The last thing I want, is for my husband to have to clean up my upchuck, the day after our wedding."

"You are having my baby. It's the least I can do."

"Draco, do you regret this? I mean…I'll let you out of this if you want. I know it happened so fast."

"Do you think I'm so shallow, that I would leave you because you got sick a couple of times?" Draco looked wounded by her words.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. It's just…Look at me Draco? I'm tired and weak. I'm fat and ugly. My hair won't do a thing, except frizz and the baby won't stop kicking me." Draco said not a word as he picked her up and carried her down the corridors. Students gawked at them and whispered behind their backs. The door to the Room of Requirement opened and Draco put her straight to bed.

"I have Charms next. Come on Draco help me get up. You know I can't get out of bed on my own anymore." Hermione was growing larger by the day. She looked to be at least five months pregnant now. At this rate, she would deliver in another month.

"You are staying right here." Draco called out to the forest sprite, Worth. He appeared out of nowhere at Draco's command.

"Worth, I want you to go to all of Hermione's classes and retrieve her books and classwork for her. Then you will stay and watch over her, until I return."

"Thanks Draco. I really owe you," Hermione said, her body feeling like dead weight as she lay back and rested her weary head and swollen feet.

"Don't worry about it. I love you. Your health is so much more important then some silly classes," Draco kissed her on the lips and then smiled and left. He wanted to explain the situation to Hermione's teachers, before Worth got to them and then he planned on checking out a few books from the restricted section of the library, for Hermione to delve through. He felt that she needed to stay in bed. She did look weak and very tired and while Draco, still thought she was beautiful, he had noticed the changes, as it seemed her life force was dwindling, and it caused him worry.

.

Hermione did her classwork first. She felt loads better being away from the crowds of immature students, who acted as if they had never seen a pregnant woman before. With all of her studies finished, she reached for one of the many books Draco had given her, from the restricted section. The first three books, had some basic information about Merlin and his contributions to the wizarding world. While fascinating reading, it wasn't exactly what she was looking for. She reached for a book entitled _Ancient Prophecies_ and opened it. This was not a subject that held great weight with Hermione. She had always thought that Divination was a ridiculous subject and that every witch and wizard held their own fate in their own hands. To believe otherwise, was to give up their power to some fabled wives tale, from centuries past. Still, with recent events such as they were, Hermione Granger, married and pregnant, and part of a coven, there was no denying the fragility of her situation. She turned the pages slowly, the giant book lying on her lap. The baby kicked her hard in the ribs and she groaned, patting her ribs and talking to the baby boy inside her.

"Do you like this book, son of mine? Surely you can find a better way of telling me, without kicking Mummy," Hermione sucked her breath in when she felt the child roll inside her. She pulled her shirt up and decided that it was time to accept her body the way it was. She stroked her abdomen and the baby pushed out against her hand, with what she was sure was a little hand. Hermione giggled this time, as if playing a game with her unborn baby. She suddenly caught sight of his blond hair out of the corner of her eye and when she turned, there was Draco,book bag in hand, smiling proudly at his new family. He dropped the bag of books for Hermione, and sunk into the bed next to his wife. His hands roamed over her belly, and he looked mystified at feeling his baby move insider her. Hermione, never would have known that Draco Malfoy had this warm, tender side to him, but then again, she had never really taken the opportunity to know him before now. He stroked her belly and whispered to his unborn son, how he was going to teach him how to fly and a myriad of other completely ridiculous and absolutely adorable things. The baby pushed against his hand as Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's hair.

"You know…I never had a happy family life, but this, this feels so good. I can't wait to see our child. I want to hold him and be able to look into his eyes and tell him how much his Mummy and Daddy love him," Draco said and Hermione began to cry tears of joy.

"Thank you Draco," Hermione murmured.

"For what? I should be thanking you," he replied.

"Not many seventeen year old's would take on what you are taking on…Me…The baby. I'm sure your reputation has taken several hits as well."

"Do you think I care about any of those bloody gits? If it weren't for this coven, I would move us out of here and into our own place. Perhaps move away from this country altogether."

"If it weren't for this coven…You and I would not be together. And Draco, don't you love Britain?" Hermione asked, noticing that Draco looked a million miles away. He paused and then answered.

"I suppose I do. Not that it matters much. Harry and your friends, believe I gave away the information about the Death Eaters, merely to save my own neck."

"That is what we thought, yes. Even I thought that, until I got to know you, my sweet,sexy husband," Hermione said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Draco leaned back against the headboard of their bed and pulled Hermione in between his legs, so he was supporting her, with her back pressed against his chest.

"And now?" Draco asked hesitantly, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer. Her answer meant more to him then she could even know.

"Now, I know you must have done it because you wanted to see Voldemort dead as much as any of us."

"Thank you." Draco breathed a sigh of relief. " You are the only one who knows the truth. Dumbledore didn't make a deal with me. I was offered a safe house for doing nothing. I chose to give away the information that I did."

"Why didn't you make it known then? Didn't you want people to know that you had changed? That you weren't a coward? That you had turned on Voldemort and the risk of your own neck, not because you had to as means of some arrangement for protection?"

"I didn't, because of this Hermione." Draco rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark, Lord Voldemort's mark of bondage and enslavement. Hermione turned away, and with shame in his eyes Draco retracted his arm and quickly slid his sleeve back down over the mark. "My own wife can't stand the sight of it. Do you understand now? As long as this mark remains on my arm, people will never trust me. It's futile for me to try to change peoples minds. This mark will always define me. Therefore, I don't care about these bloody gits or what they think. I don't need any of them. I do care about you though. I'm sorry if looking at me disgusts you." Hermione felt horrible for her reaction. It was true, that the sight of the mark on Draco's arm disgusted her. It was a knee-jerk reaction. The mark carried with it, so much death and hatred and fear, and Draco, the man she loved with all of her heart, was forced to bear that mark and all that accompanied it. Hermione reached for his arm and Draco pulled it away, as if it were a serpent that may bite her, or not part of him at all.

"Draco, look at me," Hermione said turning to look into her husband eyes. His eyes reflected a deep sadness, that was buried beneath years of torment and pain at the hands of his Father and the Dark Lord himself. She took his arm, that had been branded with evil's mark and rolled his sleeve up, bringing it to her lips. She kissed his fingers and his hand, all the way up his arm, kissing right over the dark mark, as if it didn't exist. He buried his head into her neck and Hermione could hear his muffled sobs, as he finally let go. Draco had never done this before, not even with his mother. He had never let anyone inside his heart like this, but now, he shed a few silent tears. He couldn't believe that he had found a woman who could love him for himself. His status, his wealth, his looks, his involvement with the Death Eaters, none of it mattered. When he was with Hermione, he was just Draco, and he knew for the first time in his life that he had found someone who could truly see past everything else. He kissed her passionately and roughly, Hermione's lips tingling as his teeth gently grazed her mouth with his feverous kiss.

"I love you so much Draco. We can get through anything together. I love you," Hermione said as Draco hugged her against his chest.

"I'll never let anything happen to you or our baby. I don't deserve your love, but I promise you I will love you the best I know how."

"That's all I could ask for," Hermione said kissing her man again. Their foreheads were together as they stared into each other's eyes. "Want to help me find this silly prophecy? I'm not having any luck on my own. Perhaps together we could find it?" Draco smiled and grabbed a book from the stack. They read and talked and read some more and discussed what they thought their roles were in the coven, in life, in marriage. Hermione had always known that Draco was smart underneath all the orneriness and façade, but as they worked together, she fell in love with her husband for an entirely different reason. He was a perfectionist, much like herself. He thirsted for knowledge, just as she did. She was positive that none of her other classmates had any inkling how intelligent Draco really was. He was such a complex person, that she delighted in the excitement of knowing that she would spend years getting to know every facet of Draco Malfoy and that each day would be better then the previous day.

"Are you feeling any better?" Draco finally asked.

"I always feel better when I'm with you. Draco? Why don't show this side of yourself to people?" Draco rose and eyebrow and smirked.

"What side?" he said coyly.

"You're really smart. I just had one of the most stimulating conversations that I've ever had, with anybody, with you."

"Yeah? And this surprises you, why?"

"I dunno…I guess I had just always assumed that you challenged me in classes to get on my nerves or maybe to impress your Father."

"Well I feel slightly insulted now, but I suppose that assumption is fair, though it isn't accurate. My Father never cared if I made top marks. He cared if I became a Death Eater. He cared that I shouldn't make him look bad in public, but grades were never at the top of his list. Quidditch was…this is true. He would threaten to curse me, before matches, if I didn't catch the snitch."

"You are marvelous at quidditch Draco! That's so unfair."

"Yeah, but Potter always beat me. I always wondered, if I would have beaten him, if I hadn't had the constant threat of my father looming over my head. Potter always played with his heart in the game and I wanted that too, but Father took the fun away for me, by making it about him and his self worth."

"Well he isn't around anymore. Maybe you will get the chance to find out what you really have someday."

"It isn't important anymore Hermione….but thank you. I've enjoyed getting to know you too," Draco said cutting to chase and saying what it was he knew Hermione wanted to say.

"Did you read my mind just now? I still can't get used to you being in my head, though it's sort of comforting."

"No Hermione. Just like you, I am enjoying getting to know my wife as well. But there are still things that I don't know about you," Draco said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, like what? Go ahead and ask?"

"Well…like, do you like when I do this?" Draco slid his tongue into her mouth and gently sucked at her tongue. Hermione moaned and closed her eyes falling into his masterful kiss. Just as she found herself lost in heavenly bliss, he pulled away. "Or this?" he bit down gently on the muscle between her neck and shoulder and Hermione cried out as satisfying tingles shot through her body. "So , which do you like better?"

"Mmm, I dunno. Could you give me a sampling again?" Draco nodded and went in for a kiss again. Before long, the newlyweds were embroiled in a marathon kiss that was a raging inferno it was so hot. Hermione tugged at Draco's robes wanting to feel her husband's manly chest against hers. He gave her what she wanted, finally lifting her leg over his hip and sliding himself into her, as they lay on their sides. With the blanket pulled up and over them, Hermione felt so warm and loved as Draco slid into her slowly and gently. If she could have figured out a way to study and do this at the same time, she would have been living her ultimate fantasy, he felt so good and right. She almost had her fantasy too, with stacks of books sliding over the bed as he pumped his length into her.

Draco fell asleep after he pleasured his wife and himself, his soothing deep breaths like a pattering rain in Hermione's ears. She opened the final book and began to read, wherever her finger landed on the page.

_He will take the false name of the one true God_

_And the dead will walk the Earth_

_An army of evil will spread fear_

_And a beast will be born from the rape of an innocent_

_By lightning, as green as the grass after a spring rain, the Britons will fall to the beast._

.

Hermione shuddered. She nudged Draco and he roused with a smile.

"You should be resting too. Come on, sleep with me," Draco wrapped an arm around her.

"Draco I found something," Hermione said and Draco yawned and then took the book and read the prophecy. His face went pale.

"False name of God? Lord Voldemort? Lord? This has to be it. He has raped someone and impregnated her. Draco, your turn," Hermione said excitedly.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked, confused.

"I opened the book and put my finger down blindly and I found this. You do the same and find the second part of the prophecy…You are the light. You are the light of my life. Come on! You do the same. There has to be a second part about us. It's you that has to find it, I just know it," Hermione said pushing the book on Draco when he pushed it away.

"Hermione, there is nothing "light" about me. I don't think anyone would describe me that way. Trust me…most think a rain cloud follows me around. People fear me Hermione. Thanks, but you go ahead," Draco pushed the book away again.

"For me? Humor me," Hermione plead.

Draco took the book and casually laid it down on his lap. He didn't draw his eyes away from Hermione as he opened the book to some random page, and slammed his index finger down, anywhere on the page.

"Are you satisfied now?" Draco said. He watched as a wide smile played over Hermione's face. Only then, did he look down. He was astonished by what he read, right where his finger had landed.

_And a coven will be formed_

_One is the beginning and she will mother the child_

_One is the end and he will father the child_

_Together they complete the circle_

"That's it Draco! I get it now! The maiden said part of the prophecy that night in the Great Hall, remember?" Draco nodded piecing it together himself.

"I'm the beginning! I was chosen first!"

"And I'm the end…I was hit with the bolt last," Draco said staring into Hermione's eyes.

"Ginny and Lupin and all of them made up the rest of the circle," Hermione said eagerly.

"Together we completed the circle," both Draco and Hermione said in unison. Both Hermione and Draco now dove with their eyes into the book, their hearts racing as they read the rest of the prophecy.

Review!?

Let me know! I love all your reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	9. Night Flier

Merlin's Coven

Chapter 9

Heartbroken would be an overestimate of how Hermione and Draco felt when they realized that the 'prophecy' meandered on for three more incoherent pages. She knew some of it had to do with them, but which parts? Much of the prophecy dealt with the state of affairs of the Highest Law Making Body of the land, which apparently was not The Ministry. It spoke of returning power and wealth to the Britons. It spoke of neighbors helping other neighbors during a golden age of Britain. By all accounts, it went from the dark times of the false God, to a period known as the Reckoning, which was shortly followed by the Golden Age. It was all terribly confusing. It would take a muggle scholar, knowledged on the days of Merlin, to decipher what all of this meant. It didn't help that the text was partially written in Latin, while the rest was in an ancient dialect of English, no longer used. Hermione and Draco eventually nodded off to sleep. It was just going to take more time to figure out what it all meant. Time, they weren't sure they could afford.

Harry had pulled Hermione aside at breakfast. He said he had to speak with her, urgently. Hermione stepped out into the corridor to talk to Harry, Draco having reluctantly stayed behind.

"I need you to look at Cho for me," Harry asked Hermione.

"Why? "

"Just, can you come with me?"

"Sure, Harry. " Harry was being co cryptic, yet she had never seen him paler. He opened a broom closet, where Chow lay on a cot.

"What on Earth are you doing in…" Hermione stopped herself when she realized what she had stepped into. With them both being in different houses, and neither of them prefects with access to private common rooms and quarters, she had stepped into their love nest. Hermione looked around, and wondered if she could ever become aroused in a dirty and dingy broom closet, even with the most gorgeous man in the world, her husband, Draco Malfoy. She didn't think so. Draco would never stoop to such levels anyway. He had more taste than that. Hermione shuddered at the thought, that already she was becoming a snob. Maybe she fit in with Draco better then she realized. She knew right away, just what the snarky blond would have said at seeing this pitiful sight.

She turned her attention to Cho, who looked like she was hiding something under her robes. Harry sat down next to her and held Cho around the waist.

"'Mione, Cho thinks she's pregnant." Hermione had to steady herself against the wall of the closet, because she was not expecting to hear this from Harry. "Can ya look at her or something and tell us if you think she is? Maybe compare feelings. I dunno. I'm a guy. I'm not very good with this stuff."

"Well apparently you are, if you knocked Cho up," Hermione piped in. She couldn't help it.

"So let's see then," Hermione waved her hand in front of her, a signal for Cho to take her cloak off, in order to give Hermione a better look. She eased the cloak off and Hermione found herself looking at Cho's enormous girth. Cho, wasn't just a little bit pregnant. She was a whole lot pregnant, even more so then Hermione.

"Congratulations you look about to pop," Hermione said and both Cho and Harry's faces dropped.

"Why is this such a surprise? You've obviously been knocked up for a good long while. How come you didn't tell me about this sooner Harry?"

"I told you Harry. We are having a baby! Since Hermione was the first one, nobody will look at me and laugh as much. They all think she and Draco are nuts, and well, people like me so much, that I don't think it has to tarnish either of our reputations." Hermione opened her mouth in shock, feeling insulted by Cho's comments.

"I am not nuts, I'll have you know! And Draco, Draco was more popular then you Cho." Hermione held her nose in the air before deciding that she looked stupid.

"Was, Hermione. Not anymore," Cho said with that pathetic sorry expression that Marcia Brady used to her sister Jan in the popular muggle series The Brady Bunch. Sadly, when it came to the Ravenclaw girl, Hermione was out of her league. Cho was smart and pretty, athletic and liked by everybody. Still, she hated how Cho could be so condescending, without even knowing she was doing it. She was so good at it too. Like the time they had to get into groups in Herbology. Hermione had been the last girl left without a partner. Hermione asked if she could join Cho's group and Cho just looked at Hermione and said, "Sorry Hermione, but we already have enough people in our group." She said it with that pathetic and sorrowful fake frown, that infuriated Hermione to no end. She had never liked Cho and her self-assuredness. She always expected people to bow down to her.

"So, do you need to compare symptoms?" Harry asked innocently. "To be sure, you know."

"Cho are you feeling the baby move inside you?" Hermione asked, folding her arms across her chest, still perturbed by Cho's stuck up response earlier in the conversation.

"Yes. Just this morning for the first time."

"Really? You look further along than me Cho."

"Harry, can she leave now?" Cho said to Harry, as if Hermione wasn't even standing in the room.

"Hello! I'm right here. If you want me to leave just ask ME. " Hermione spun on her feet and left the room. Harry caught up to her.

"Don't tell anyone, until we figure out what we intend to do," Harry said and Hermione nodded in agreement. "Do you think this has something to do with the prophecy? I mean, maybe this baby has something to do with Merlin. It makes more sense that Cho would be fulfilling the prophecy, over you and Draco."

"Why?" Hermione almost shouted. She felt so insulted. What was she, chopped liver? Thankfully, Draco didn't see her as that.

"Well it's just that…the other prophecy is about me. So it stands to reason, that this prophecy, about a baby, probably pertains to me too…And since I never slept with you…then…You couldn't possibly be…"

"I get it alright? You're wrong though Harry. Draco and I _are_ fulfilling a prophecy. The text is very vague, but we did at least figure that much out. Our baby," Hermione put a comforting hand over the wriggling baby inside her. "Our baby has been chosen…For what I'm not sure, but the coven is good, so I know whatever happens it will be for the greater good."

"I guess we will see won't we?" Harry smiled and left. Hermione waddled to Potions. Draco was beaming at her; his blond hair looked like heaven's gates Hermione missed him so much.

"Really Granger. It's only been about thirty minutes? You couldn't have missed that me much already," Draco smirked.

"Don't even start with the conceited bullshit, Draco my love," Hermione winked and smiled and the blond made a crude tongue gesture with his tongue at her. Hermione blushed. He proceeded to make their potion for them, letting Hermione copy from him and pretend to look busy, while she calmed her nausea. This was such a change for Hermione. She would never have copied off anyone, but she knew Draco was smart and she felt like shit, so she allowed him to take the reigns in Potions. Arithmancy though, would be a different story. The two of them had a healthy rivalry going, where one week Hermione would have top marks and then the next week Draco would beat her on a test and take the top spot. She fully intended to see this bitter rivalry to the end too, with maybe some sugar instead of sourness though. There was no reason they couldn't be each other's motivating force to achieve, while still sleeping in the same bed. Draco called it healthy competition and Hermione tended to agree. Honestly though, the pair had been competing with each other for years, so it came naturally to them, and neither were willing to let the other one win.

She had told Draco that she wanted to see if she could manage getting to classes on her own this morning. That he couldn't coddle her and protect her from everything. Hermione desperately wanted to feel normal again, so getting back to her routine was vital. Her health wasn't great, but she was at least eating again. In fact, she was eating quite a lot, even packing snacks into her bag, so she could eat between meals in the Great Hall.

She waddled like a duck, down the halls, and everyone pointed and laughed. In class, if anyone smelled or heard a toot, then Hermione was blamed for passing gas. If she even looked at people the wrong way, she was told, "to get her hormones into balance," and to stop fussing about nothing. Everything was blamed on the pregnant girl, it seemed.

She watched Cho enter Charms, wearing Harry's Gryffindor robe. She played it off as if they were dating and that she missed Harry so much, that she had to wear his robes to be close to him. Hermione sent her a scathing look, though she didn't know why. She wasn't really mad at Cho, though she did feel slighted by her, and by Harry too, it seemed. When her long day was over, she retreated to the Room of Requirement where Draco gave her a well-earned and needed, body massage. He doted on her religiously and Hermione felt supremely lucky to have him around. She would become sullen thinking about the woman that Voldemort raped. The thought was inconceivable. Some poor woman was out there right now, carrying Voldemort's wicked spawn. For all she knew, it would pop out and cast the killing curse, this was Voldemort's child they were talking about, not some innocent child born out of wedlock.

"Did you hear the news!?" Ginny stopped in front of the Malfoy's bedchamber. She smiled when she saw Draco tenderly massaging Hermione's swollen ankles. Hermione noticed how drop dead gorgeous Ginny looked. In fact, every female member of the coven, except Hermione, whose role was too be fat and pregnant, looked stunning. It wasn't hard to notice the train of guys that followed them to and from their classes either. Even Tonks, had become the most popular teacher in Hogwarts, next to Lupin of course. Both of their classes, were overflowing with students, that wanted to suddenly switch their schedules.

"What news Ginny?" Hermione moaned as Draco sat at the end of the bed now, massaging her tired feet. The extra weight had really caused her feet to throb.

"Cho Chang went missing! Harry's in a rage over it too. He's threatening to curse everyone, in a desperate attempt to find the person with information. He says, that someone had to have seen her taken. She was after all, in History of Magic class when she disappeared." Hermione looked worried. She hadn't mentioned anything about Cho's pregnancy and Harry's involvement in it, to anyone, even Draco.

"I guess it's understandable right? I mean, they've obviously been dating a long time," Hermione said.

"A few days is all 'Mione. Nobody understands why he's got his hair so ruffled over it. She's probably down in Diagon Alley getting her hair done. You know Cho," Ginny looked at Hermione and rolled her eyes. Hermione understood.

"What do you mean they've only been dating a few days is all? I mean I know he didn't tell us, but he's been hiding it is all. He probably knew what we would say after the last time he got together with Cho."

"Hermione, I was fucking Harry, up until about three weeks ago or so. Once the coven was formed we split. I thought you knew?" Draco stirred uncomfortably. He really didn't want to be hearing any of this. Thinking about Harry Potter humping anyone, was not an image he wanted in his head. He ignored the conversation and continued massaging Hermione. Ginny dropped her scarf and waved a hand and Draco knelt down and picked it up for her without hesitation. This act was not lost on Hermione either. It was almost as if Ginny and Lavender and Pansy and Tonks, had become strong enough in their magic, to make men do what they wanted with just a thought, or a wave of the hand.

"Well, he had at least one night with Cho during that time Ginny."

"What do you mean? He cheated on me? Did he tell you that?" Ginny said quizzically.

"He didn't have to Ginny. Cho is pregnant and I mean big-time pregnant. She looked at least eight months pregnant, maybe more."

"Oh my Gods! Merlin Hermione!" Ginny held her hand to her mouth.

"What? It wasn't me! I did not pass gas, alright! " Hermione fumed. Draco laughed.

"No, no Hermione. Don't you see? Cho is having a baby. She only slept with Harry two days ago…It isn't Harry's baby. It's HIS baby!" Ginny looked like she might faint and Hermione ushered her to sit down on the bed.

"Ginny, Harry told me it was his baby. He's not so daft in anatomy that he wouldn't know that the dates don't match up, is he? I mean he knows it takes forty weeks to grow a baby, right?"

"Hermione…Harry's idea of going down on me, was to see how far he could push his tongue inside me. And that's it! I had to tell him what to do. I know, call me superficial, but I need a guy who at least knows the different parts on a woman's body, and how to make them work." Draco bust into a fit of laughter at this. Hermione scowled at him, but then smiled, knowing that her Draco had all the right moves. She wasn't about to broadcast that around the school. His reputation preceded him enough already and she wouldn't risk swelling that adorable blond God's head of his anymore then it already was, by telling him.

"Have you seen her!" Harry Potter was suddenly upon them as the Room of Requirement opened. "Which one of you did something to Cho! Hermione?"

Harry was running to the top of the maze of staircases and levels, to Draco and Hermione's bedchambers. Ginny was almost laughing watching him trip and fall. The absurdity of his question was hilarious. As if Hermione would have done something to Cho? Hermione was so pregnant, she could barely handle her own schedule, let alone have time to plot a way to take Cho.

"No closer Potter!" Draco said, and Worth stood between Harry and Draco as if meaning to protect Draco from Harry. Harry's wand was out and pointed at them.

"I have to find Cho! She's gone. I checked the Marauder's map and she is gone, gone!" Draco cast Hermione a suspicious glance, having no knowledge of the Marauder's Map. Hermione struggled to sit up on the bed, her body rolling slightly. She finally made her way up to the edge of the bed.

"Harry…Voldemort raped a woman in order to implant his…seed, into her. The seed grows. Voldemort is having a child," Hermione said uncomfortably, as if repeating the act was as bad as the act itself. This isn't going to be easy to hear… but we think… it may have been… Cho," she scowled and waited for a response.

"Lower your wand Potter," Draco commanded, his own wand on Harry. Harry Potter scratched his head, ignoring Draco.

"I know we only did it the one time, but…magic. Your own pregnancy has gone so quickly that I thought maybe it was possible.

"Lower your god damn wand Potter, if you want to continue to talk to my wife!" Draco cursed and Harry finally did lower his wand. Ginny protectively moved in front of Hermione as Harry approached. Hermione thought, perhaps the coven was responsible for Ginny's sudden protective stature over Hermione and the baby that grew inside her womb.

"Harry, Cho was made pregnant many months ago. If you did not have sex with her, then that means somebody else did…and they are in fact, the Father. Did you ask her whom else she had sex with? Maybe another student? Or…" Hermione didn't want to say it again.

"She said she was a virgin, Hermione! Only me. I'm the only one who slept with Cho!"

"But what about Cormac McLaggen, last year? Renember that rumor Hermione?" Ginny said and Hermione shushed Ginny, under her breath.

"Then Voldemort raped her. Of course he would want a virgin," Draco said, preferring to be blunt, despite the twisted and contorted expression on Potter's face.

"No!"

"Harry listen to us!" Ginny begged.

"No! I won't! I have to find her."

"Yes, you do have to find her," Draco said. His reasons slightly different, for agreeing with Potter. Harry doubled over, clutching his lightning bolt scar. Hermione knew that look, for she had seen it many times before. Harry was having a vision of the Dark Lord. When the vision passed he stood ramrod straight, with an intense look playing across his face.

"I saw her! He has her. I have to go. I have to save Cho!" Tears burst from Harry's eyes. Draco found his hands on Potter's shoulders, trying to calm him.

"I'll go with ya mate," Ron said showing up out of the blue. Perhaps he sensed he was needed.

"Thanks Ron! We have to hurry." Ron gulped and turned to Draco.

"Will you come with us?" Ron asked Draco. "It's just, I feel like after the last battle, like maybe you and I are supposed to…be…like, you know…watch each other's backs," Ron finally spat out the words.

"No! Draco you can't go," Hermione's knee-jerk reaction spilled from her mouth.

"He's right. Hermione, I have to go. It serves our child as well, if I go." Harry raised an eyebrow at that, but remained silent.

"Draco…" Hermione plead with her eyes. This felt wrong. It didn't feel right and the coven was not behind this action.

"Ron and Draco, I tend to agree with Hermione. You aren't supposed to go. Look at your palms!" Ginny said. The boys did indeed look, and it was a bright, crystal clear, blue. No warning, no call for battle.

"I have to go Hermione. I'll be back before you know it." Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione, as he had done before their first battle, and all had turned out okay. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and clung onto him, afraid to let go.

"This doesn't feel right Draco. Please stay. Without the coven protecting you, you will be at his mercy."

"Have more faith in me, love. I know the dangers. Please, let me go. I love you. I'll be back in a day at most. Try to stop worrying, alright? It isn't good in your condition." Hermione let go of Draco with a tragic look. Ginny too, looked ambivalent to watch her brother and Draco go.

"Smile for me. I want to take that smile with me. Come on, please," Draco lifted Hermione's chin with his fingers. She forced out a half smile.

"Get your broom. We will have to do a fair bit of flying, before the night is through," Harry said turning on his heels, without even saying goodbye to Hermione and Ginny. Ron followed, peering back at Draco, as if prodding him to come. Draco reached for his Firebolt and kissed Hermione, one last time on the forehead, before disappearing out the door of the Room of Requirement. The forest sprite, Worth, was right behind him, but this time Draco did not order him to stay behind. This made Hermione shake with fear. Draco knew this wasn't a smart idea either, yet he went. Why? Hermione couldn't figure it out, but she had an idea.

"Ginny…Why are they going?" Hermione said, as if almost afraid to have her own worries confirmed by the redhead.

"Harry is going because he's always been a sucker for love. Ron is going to save Harry from being the sucker that he is for love. Draco is going…" Ginny paused.

"Just say it. Why is Draco going?"

"Draco is going to kill Cho's baby."

.

The night was cold, and Draco felt a thick cloud of despair looming over him. He could feel Hermione's hold over him diminishing. He couldn't hear her voice anymore in his head. The comforting feeling of his wife, that he had grown so accustomed to, was replaced by uncertainty and reservation, the farther he got away from his beautiful bride.

"This is it! We have to land now," Harry shouted across the dark skies.

"Shit!" Draco screamed. The Dark Mark on his arm burned.

Review!?

Ya know…I was thinking about something and I thought I would share. When I was fifteen my best friend had a brother, that I spent a lot of time with. His name was Lucius and was a tall blond who looked very much like Draco and was filthy rich lol He had four names too lol He was Lucius Quintes Cincinnatus Lamar IV LOL He went by Luke…So that is why in Broomstick's and The Big Apple I named the younger Malfoy boy Luke for short. Stupid I know…but now I wonder if I like Draco because I always liked Luke (and he liked me, but you don't date your best friends brother lol) If only real life were like the stories we all read and write! lol


	10. Goblin Mine

Merlin's Coven

Chapter 10

"The Dark Lord is close. Keep quiet," Draco said to Harry Potter who was holding his head and wincing.

"Is it your scar again?" Ron whispered, draping an arm around his friend. Draco surveyed their position. They were standing in a field, on a rolling plain. The man in the moon poked his face through the clouds and for a moment, and Draco could see a muggle house in the distance, before the moon was swallowed up again by the dark gloomy puffs in the evening sky. His arm burned again and he held it out to see the serpent on his arm slithering and moving. Suddenly green light lit up the sky overhead.

"It's the Dark Mark,look!" Ron announced. "What do you think happened?" Draco knew what had happened. Somebody was murdered. Harry knew it too, by the way he started running through the tall weeds.

"Potter stop! You fool!" Draco ran after him and finally tackled him on the soggy ground. "We need a plan. You can't just run right into the devil's lair without a plan! I'm not going to get myself bloody killed on account of your ruddy girlfriend, either. I have a wife and child to think about now," Draco chastised.

"I'm sorry, but what if it was Cho?"

"Then if it was, she would already be dead, and running in there would be suicide Potter. It wasn't her though. She's having the Dark Lord's baby and he needs her alive, at least until the baby is born," Draco reasoned with Harry, who didn't seem to thinking straight. He couldn't blame him much though. If it had been Hermione, Voldemort had in there, then he too would have wanted to save her. He wouldn't bolt right in with wands a blazing though. Draco was more methodical then that.

"There's a barn next to the house. Let's get to the barn and then we can figure out what to do next," Draco said and since none of the trio had a better plan, they all crept silently through the field. It felt like the heavens would open up and pour at any moment. The smell of fear was in the air as they made their way closer to the farmhouse. As they approached the barn, Draco ducked inside and Harry and Ron followed.

"Bloody hell, it's a torture chamber!" Ron said, gulping hard at seeing a muggle slaughterhouse, which is apparently what the barn was used for. Sharp tools and sickles and pitchforks and hatchets, it was an animal house of death.

"So what now?" Ron said.

"Now, we have to find a way into the house," Harry said.

"Just hold on a minute. Let's think this through a little bit. I can't believe you've made it his far Potter. You just want to charge in like a fucking idiot. I know the Dark Lord and what he's capable of. He could have enchantments right here, right now, listening to us.

"Even more reason to go!" Harry said. "Look, I'm going. If you don't want to come then fine. I'm going right now though.

"Pardon his sir, but if you will allow me to enter the house, I could tell you," Worth said. Draco had forgotten all about the little forest sprite.

"Yes, Worth go, now!" Draco commanded and the creature disappeared.

"I hear voices close by," Ron whispered and all three men ceased talking immediately.

"Who cast the mark? Now the aurors will be arriving." Draco recognized that voice. That was the voice of his godfather, and Potions Professor, Severus Snape. Harry gritted his teeth and grimaced upon hearing it. He wanted to kill Snape for the death Dumbledore. It took everything in him, not to bolt right out, wand in hand, hexing him into oblivion, like the Potions Professor had done to his mentor Dumbledore, the greatest sorcerer to ever live.

"Scared, Severus?" Voldemort hissed and then cackled.

"Never my lord. It's just, with the girl, I'd think you would want to be more careful. Killing muggles for fun, at this juncture, seems lacking of intellect." Severus said nervously. There was silence. Voldemort suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

"That took guts to speak in that regard, Severus. You amuse me."

"I live to serve my Lord," Snape said. "Will the girl be returning to Hogwarts?" Harry's ears perked up at that mention of a girl. It had to be Cho.

"Take her to the mines and give her the potion to induce her. I can't wait any longer. My spy tells me that the mudblood's water broke allover the floor of the Great Hall. Can you imagine the filth that little Harry Potter and his playmates had to eat with?" Voldemort laughed again.

"Yes, sir, it's quite disgusting. Will we be launching an attack on the castle?"

"Old magic, Severus. Old magic resides within the walls of that school. Once my son is born we will be able to enter any locked door, even ones protected by old magic….or…coven's. Knott, escort Severus and the girl to the mines. The rest of my faithful servants are awaiting your arrival. And burn the muggle house down. They have no use for it anymore." They heard the voice of Knott answer Voldemort and then silence fell over the farmhouse.

"Do you smell smoke?" Draco asked. Ron and Harry nodded.

"Hermione went into labor! I have to get back. Fuck, Worth! He's in the house." Draco bolted from the barn and ran smack into Voldemort.

"Well, well, what have we here? Young master Malfoy, the blood traitor!" Draco stood stock still but held his head up high, unwavering. "Bow to your master!" Voldemort waved his wand and Draco fell to his knees.

"Search the barn, Knott!" Draco writhed in pain under Voldemort's wand as green light sprang forth, illuminating the night. The farmhouse continued to burn, the with no sign of the little forest sprite.

"Nothing my Lord. It's empty." Draco heard that and didn't think it possible. How had Harry and Ron eluded Voldemort?

"Take him to the mines. I'll deal with the traitor there. It seems you are going to get to see your mother Draco." Voldemort took flight, without any artificial means of flying, broom or otherwise. Draco was hit with a stunning spell and was scooped up and taken by Knott and another Death Eater, and then they were gone.

Harry pulled the Invisibility cloak off. He and Ron had huddled underneath it while the Death Eaters searched the barn. Knott had almost stepped right on them, he was so close to revealing their position.

"Harry we have to save the sprite. Merlin sent him to us, he must be important! Ron, we're losing them! How are we supposed to find them, if we don't follow them!" Ron looked at the blazing house and then at Harry and he made a choice. They had to go after Draco and Cho. They mounted their brooms and set off after Snape and Cho, Draco and Knott and…Voldemort himself.

.

.

"She's burning up. Get a wet towel for her head. The baby's coming Hermione, try to remain clam. Getting upset will only make it hurt more!" Tonks soothed Hermione, who was midway through a particularly hard contraction.

"What do we do Tonks? I don't anything about birthing babies."

"I do," Pansy Parkinson said. "I'm a pureblood. Purebloods have their babies at home. I saw my cousin have her son at home. I was present during the delivery."

"Ginny, go find Madame Pomfrey! Pansy, okay, you're on," Tonks said moving away from Hermione's bedside. She was writhing and delirious most of the time and the coven was worried. Lupin and Wood and the others were speaking in hushed whispers. They all felt a sense of doom

"Draco!" Hermione called out in her delirium. "Don't hurt him! Draco!"

"Hermione you must listen to me." Pansy shook Hermione gently and her eyes popped open. "Do you feel the need to bear down during contractions?" Hermione nodded a no, and Pansy breathed a sigh of relief.

"She isn't feeling the need to push. This is good. It means we have a little bit of time."

"Please tell us what to do! Why do our palms not blink red? Clearly Draco and Ron are in trouble." Lupin shouted in frustration.

"We will be called when we are needed," Tonks soothed her boyfriend.

"But what if Voldemort's baby has been born? What if the spawn of evil exists? What if the balance of power has been upset?"

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked with a concerned voice.

"I mean, two babies, one good one evil, what if the spawn of Voldemort has already turned the tide."

"No. I can still feel the power surging through me and Hermione is connected to Draco in some way. She's calling out his name and I don't think it's because she misses him," Tonks explained and Lupin seemed to find some small comfort in that small fact.

"Madame Pomfrey is on her way. How's Hermione?" Ginny returned out of breath.

"Same." Pansy replied.

"Oh my Gods, they are such idiots!" Lavender Brown said entering the room. A Hufflepuff third year vomited allover her friends dinner when Hermione's water broke. That set off a chain reaction and soon all the kids were tossing their chunks in the Great Hall. That's why Madame Pomfrey isn't here. She's taking care of all the sick students. Ridiculous!"

"Draco, I'm going to have the baby! It's coming. I feel it. Where are you?"

"Yes! Yes Hermione, tell us where he is!" Lupin shot to Hermione's bedside.

"Goblin's…Mine," Hermione moaned.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled and threw herself over Hermione's body as a blue light engulfed the pregnant seventh year and swept her away.

"She's gone! She's gone…" Ginny and the other women of the coven disappeared leaving the men of Merlin's coven behind.

"Bloody hell, the chests are gone too!" Oliver Wood spun around with a startled expression.

"Right then! We move to Plan B. We find the goblin's metal mine. That's where our brothers are."

"But what about the girls?" Neville asked.

"You saw the blue light. We have to assume that they are fulfilling their roles in the coven. We too must fulfill ours," Lupin stated plainly.

"But, we weren't given the sign. Our palms..." Blaise said.

"My brother is out here and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and do nothing," George said with strength and conviction.

"I too, can not sit here any longer. I leave it up to each of you to decide your destiny," Lupin quipped, holding his hand out. George placed his hand over Lupin's. "Solidarity brother!" Wood threw his hand on the pack and then Neville and Blaise followed suit.

"Right then, let's go!" Lupin said. "Take your wands and your weapons, this time. I don't know what's in store for us."

.

.

"Where are we?" Ginny spun in circles beholding the breathtaking view. Lush green foliage and grasses cushioned her feet. Tonks and Pansy's mouths fell open.

"Where's Lavender?" Pansy noted that Lavender was gone.

"I'm over here, look!" Lavender Brown was standing by a great monolith. The other women followed her voice and found themselves standing next to a ring of monolith's.

"Are we at… Stonehenge?" Ginny said. "My parents took us there once. I don't remember it looking quite his way though. There were no trees around, and we are clearly in a forest."

Tonks followed the perimeter of the series of erected monoliths for a few meters. The circle they were standing in was vast, cutting through a dense forest.

"Look! When I try to pass beyond the stones, there is more blue light. It's beautiful!" Lavender said attempting to step outside the circle.

"Don't! Don't break the seal! Come on we have to find Hermione," Tonks said hurrying back up the hill. The others took off. With their hair piled up on their heads and the flowing gowns, toga style, they appeared as if they belonged in another time entirely.

.

.

"Where am I?" Hermione said to the maiden that stood before her. With her flowing blonde hair, she was Ganieda, sister of Merlin.

"This is Carmarthen, the birth place of my brother." The maiden walked with grace and beauty, towards her. Hermione was laying in a bed of soft leaves. The maiden knelt next to Hermione and reached for her hand, just as a brutally strong contraction hit her. The intensity took her breath way.

"Breathe and focus your energies on the child within your womb. The time is close."

"Hermione!" Ginny was the first to find Hermione. The maiden raised her hand and Ginny ceased in her movement. Tonks and the other girls stumbled upon them now too. Hermione was laying under a small shelter, reminicient of an ancient gazebo made from sticks and wood of the forest. Flowering ivy snaked its way up the support columns, the greenery hanging down from the roof of the tiny manmade structure. Underneath Hermione was a simple white cloth and she writhed in pain as the baby edged itself down the birth canal. It wouldn't be long now.

"Kneel and clasp hands. Let your energies flow into Hermione." The contraction passed and Hermione struggled onto her elbows.

"Please, Draco…What of Draco?"

"The prophecy is being fulfilled." Ginny and Tonks breathed a sigh of relief at this, but Hermione was not comforted by her words. For all she knew, Draco was supposed to die in order to fulfill the prophecy.

"I saw him…He was taken into a great mine where goblin's and Death Eaters harbor him. It is cold and dark and wet. Can not the prophecy save him?" Hermione plead with the maiden.

"Shhh, you must rest. You must focus all of your energies onto the baby."

"Please, I have to know what will happen to Draco."

"He is plagued with fear and self loathing. He holds his own fate in his hands. There must be a rebirth."

"Will not the coven save him?" Hermione asked frantically.

"It is up to him now. I have seen a fork in his path. He must choose between that which is safe, and that which is right. Only then can the coven persevere." Hermione thought about her words and then the most excruciating contraction hit her in a wave of agony she had the urge to bear down, and did.

"Hold her legs up, the time is here. The baby is coming," Ganieda said and Ginny and Tonks pushed Hermione's legs up.

"I see the top of his head Hermione!" Ginny said with tears of joy in her eyes. "He has blond hair like Draco. Oh Hermione, just a little more, you can do it!" Ginny spoke encouraging words, as tears burst from Hermione's eyes.

.

.

"Draco, my son! You live!" Narcissa tried to move forward to reach her son but her chains caught and yanked her back towards the dank rock face. Draco was punched and kicked by two masked Death Eaters as they cursed obscenities at him.

"My brother is sitting in Azkaban because of you, you filthy piece of rubbish. Marrying a mudblood, you are a disgrace to all purebloods everywhere," the Death Eater said, spitting on Draco's face. He stumbled to his feet, intent on fighting to his last dying breath, but then pain ripped through his body.

"Crucio!"

He felt every cell in his body scream out as the green light seared his flesh.

"Traitor!" The treacherous light ceased and Draco felt his body being yanked up by his hair. His eyes focused on the man before him. The eyes behind the silver mask were familiar.

"Crabbe? Is that you?" Draco said, spiting blood from his mouth. "Let my mother go. She doesn't deserve any of this," Draco plead, but his request was met with a fist to his face. He fell back to the cold hard ground. He heard a whimpering in the corner and he recognized the voice. It was Cho Chang and from the sound of her cries, she was in labor. Draco's thoughts traveled to his wife. Why had he left Hermione? Was Hermione alright?

"Draco, Lucius will help us. Please don't despair." Draco crawled to his mother and wrapped his arms around the chained woman.

"I have to get you out of here," Draco whispered to his mother. He could feel her ribs, her frail and gaunt frame wilted and weak. He could barely see in the torch lit chamber of the mine. He turned her face to the diffuse glow of the light and he could see that his mother's face was riddled with cuts and bruises. Her eyes were sunken in and her pallor was a ghostly shade of white.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Crabbe said to a fellow Death Eater.

"The Dark Lord said he will be a sacrifice for the unborn." A whimper from the corner. Cho was fully awake and alert and near hysterics as she cowered in the corner by herself.

"Shut up whore!" One of the Death Eaters's kicked Cho Chang in the leg and she cried out.

"Stop!" Draco yelled out, but then the green light was on him again. He was going to die right here and then. He knew it. He could see the sadness in his mother's eyes, staring at him from above his tortured body. He was definitely succumbing to death. He could feel himself drifting away, a numbing sensation replacing the extreme pain from the Cruciatus curse.

"Enough, Knott! The Dark Lord doesn't want him killed just yet," said the voice of Severus Snape. "Help me move them to the vestibule. The Dark Lord is ready for our guests." Knott grumbled and cursed and reminded Snape, that he was not his master, but then did as he asked and grabbed Cho Chang by the hair, dragging her away as the girl kicked and screamed. Crabbe released Narcissa Malfoy from her binds and she fell on Draco. Draco kissed his mother's face and whispered that he would free them both. Narcissa mumbled some incoherency about Lucius and then she too was dragged away by the Death Eater, leaving only Snape and Draco in the cold dankness of the mine.

"I will sacrifice myself to kill the child, once it is born. I'm sorry Draco. I have done everything in my power to save your mother from a fate worse then death."

"Lies! I stood and watched you kill Dumbledore. You just wanted to take my father's place at the Dark Lord's side."

"We don't have time for this. You must listen. Dumbledore asked me to kill him. He was already dying. I work for the Order, and I am prepared to die for the Order…for my sweet, Lily Potter." Draco had no time to process what he was being told. He had to get out of this hellhole. He knew Hermione needed him and his mother…God, his mother. He couldn't let her die this way, in this awful place.

"Save my mother!"

"Draco!," Snape shook him hard at this. "The baby will kill your child! The darkness will spread and consume everything! All muggles and muggle-borns will die! Voldemort won't stop there. He will take over the world. He has built an army of goblin's and werewolves. The baby must die! The Dark Lord knows of the prophecy of Merlin. He is counteracting the prophecy by having a child of his own. Whatever beast lurks inside the girl will be all of our undoing. The child must die! When the time is right, I will kill the child. If anything happens to me, I need you to swear that you will do it. This beast can not live, or everyone you've ever known or loved will die! Including your wife and child. Do you understand me!" Snape shook him violently at his, the seriousness in his tone evident.

"Yes, yes, I will do it," Draco said coughing and sputtering, the metallic taste of his own blood, swirling in his mouth. Snape hauled Draco to his feet, dragging him into Voldemort's throne room, buried deep beneath the Earth's crust in the dark and foreboding Goblin Mine.

.

.

"It's a never-ending tunnel of mazes! We'll never find the right bloody path," Ron cursed, his wand lit as he and Harry Potter trod through the cavernous tunnels and passageways of the old Goblin mine. They crept deeper into the mine, and now Harry could smell the distinctive stench of death. The putrid smell of rotting flesh made him want to vomit. His scar was pricking and burning steadily, the deeper they went.

"Ron, what are these stones buried in the walls?" Harry said, shining his wand's light on the wall of the mine next to him.

"Looks like crystals. I don't know much about this place Harry, but I seem to remember Dad talking about a goblin mine, where they mined precious metals and stones. They kept it secret from the wizards though. Didn't want us to steal their fortune. You know how the goblin's are." Harry nodded and touched one of the crystals. An illuminating light shone from the crystal when he touched it. Both Ron and Harry backed up. Then suddenly the crystal began to move, and transform. Harry saw a tiny face pop up from the crystal and then a leg.

"Look Ron. It's alive!" Ron and Harry moved closer to the stone, watching in awe as tiny legs sprang from the rock. The legs looked like fine china with a glassy appearance. Two more legs sprang forth and Ron backed up.

"What?" Harry looked at Ron.

"I don't like all those legs. It reminds me of the time in the forest when bloody Hagrid sent us to talk to that beastly spider."

"Oh Ron, look, it's harmless." Harry reached out and touched the strange life form with his finger. "Ow!" Harry pulled his finger back when he felt a pinch. Suddenly, great fangs burst forth from the face of the form and then the entire wall bust loose, rubble and boulders falling all around Harry and Ron.

"Run!" Harry shouted, but the rock was coming down all around them. Both Ron and Harry fell to the ground. It was Ron that saw it first. He turned his head when he sensed its presence, and what he saw terrified him more then anything he had ever seen. It was massive, with eight glass-like legs and great fangs. It lunged at Ron and he scampered forward, trying in vain to fumble for his wand that had fallen and was lost in the rubble somewhere. It was some kind of a giant cavern arachnid.

"Harry, do something!" Another crystal was transforming right next to his head. He looked around and now the entire ground was moving. There were scads of these things and when the wall was brought down, they all sprang to life.

"I'm trying!" Harry said as the monster lunged at Ron.

Review!?

I'm thinking two maybe three more chapters left is all. I will be trying to tie up both of my stories in the next few days. I want to focus completely on my book, but I don't want to leave unfinished stories hanging around if people are reading and enjoying them, so let me know what ya think! Thanks so much for the reviews and those sticking with this story.


	11. Merlin

Merlin's Coven

Chapter 11

Torch light lined the walls of the circular throne room, casting a luster of orange haze around Voldemort and his henchmen. Draco was thrown to the floor, his knees cut and bleeding as he surveyed the chamber. They had to be in the deepest pits of the Goblin Mine, for the temperature had dropped significantly from the previous room. Jutting stalactites grew from the ceiling of the limestone, and droplets of moisture from the sprinkled Draco's face, giving the feel of a pattering spring shower. His attention was tuned into Cho, who screamed out in agony. Her incoherent mutterings were centered around Cedric Diggory and Draco knew that the girl was completely out of her mind. Since Draco's fifth year, Cho Chang had been in a steady decline, in regards to her mental health. She never quite got over Cedric Diggory and finally by her seventh year she withdrew from Hogwarts all together. She claimed that she was taking an extended holiday with her parents, but the rumor mill at Hogwarts churned out the notion that she was really residing at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in an effort to help her rectify the events that led to her intense grief. She returned the following year, to repeat her seventh year, and had regained her popularity once again. Now though, she looked to have regressed, as she hollered Cedric's name, through gasps and grunts and agonizing screams.

"My Lord, the baby is breech."

"Then cut her open and excise the child from her filthy womb!" Voldemort hissed at Snape.

"Might I first try turning the baby? I have heard of this practice being done, though I am not a healer." Snape looked determined to not hurt Cho, as he guided his hands into her body. She wailed in excruciating pain.

"Yes, yes your cries are music to my ears, whore!" Voldemort was reveling in her anguish, and the more she cried, the more enraptured he became. He was being spurred on by the Death Eaters that lined the room. Nott and Goyle spewed venom from their lips as they cursed Cho Chang.

"I think I got it. I will guide the head out and then…" Snape gasped, and Draco tried to see what it was that had startled the Potions Master.

"Yes, yes! Finally a child worthy of my supreme power!" With one last echoing scream, Cho gave birth to the _thing _that had grown inside her for so very long. Draco heard a snarl and then a whimper and then Snape stumbled backwards, falling lifeless to the ground. Cho had fallen silent and Draco wasn't sure if she was dead or not. One of the Death Eaters that was standing close to Snape, threw himself against the wall, trying to get away from the beast that lay snarling on the floor at Cho's feet. Draco could see the fear in his eyes as the Death Eater that was Vincent Crabbe, backed away frightened. Voldemort stepped to the side, kneeling to pick it up and Draco was struck with image of a jackal, with red glaring eyes and the faintest of human-like qualities, nipping at the bare and grimed covered toes, of Cho Chang. He edged closer, knowing that he had to see if Cho was alive. Thoughts of Hermione played over and over in his mind. He couldn't stomach the thought of this being his wife, having to endure such vile and vicious treatment. His heart ached for the Gryffindor and he knew if he tried to help Cho, his attempts would prove futile and then he too would be dead.

"Draco, come forward!" Voldemort turned to Draco now with a wicked sneer. They were interrupted though, by the deep and precise voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"My Lord, please! You promised, I would be rewarded for my actions not cursed." Draco hadn't even noticed the forms of his weakened mother and his Death Eater Father, standing on the other side of the chamber. He was holding Narcissa in his arms, lovingly, with a frightened look on his face.

"Did I promise you that?" Voldemort paused, as if pondering Lucius's request. Lucius nodded eagerly, believing himself to be sparing the life of his only son. "Very well then. I reward those that follow me and serve me well. Your wife, or your son, Lucius?" Lucius looked at Voldemort, as if confused.

"I don't understand, my Lord."

"You may leave now, with either your wife, or your son. I will call you again very soon though. Now go, before I change my mind!" Draco could hear his mother, even in her agony, pleading with Lucius to take Draco and to leave this place. Her son;s life more important hen her own.

"Get mother out of here. I won't go with you, so you must take Mother," Draco said lowering his head, unable to look at his Father for the shame he felt in his heart. Lucius, had done this to all of them. He had blindly followed this mass murderer and deranged and demented, Wizard.

"Draco…" Lucius murmered, and Draco reluctantly lifted his head. "I never wanted this for you. You must believe me. I am sorry." Lucius lifted Narcissa in his arms and spun on his feet. With a pop, he was gone and Draco breathed a sigh of relief that his mother was finally out of this prison.

"Touching, wasn't it. Your Father loves me more though. He left you at my mercy. Now rise!" Draco felt an immeasurable force lift his body to his feet and then he was being pulled forward by the will of Voldemort's wand. When he arrived on the scene, he vomited at seeing that the half dog, half human had chewed one of Cho's toes clean off and was licking it with its blood drenched tongue. It snarled at Draco and he could see razor sharp fangs in its murderous jaws. Severus Snape's cold hard stare caused Draco to shudder as he stared down at the loyal servant of the Order of the Phoenix.

"My animagus is a jackal. I fucked the whore in its form. Isn't my child beautiful?" Draco gulped and looked at Voldemort, not knowing how to answer him.

"I'm going to make you a deal, like I did your Father, Draco."

"I won't bargain with you," Draco said without thinking about his words.

"Crucio!" Voldemort held his wand on Draco and once again, he felt the numbness wash over him. When Voldemort dropped his wand, Draco was once again on the cold, wet ground.

"Kill the whore and rejoin my ranks and all will be forgiven Draco. Or…die!"

.

.

"Harry!" The glass spider's fangs dug into the rock between Ron's hands. He could feel its body above him and he scampered on all fours, as one of the great spider's legs smashed down in front of him.

"Reducto!" Harry shouted and the glass spider shattered into a million pieces,glass raining down on them. "Get your wand, Ron! Hurry! I can't hold them all off!" Harry was shouting curses and blasting the crystal arachnids with his wand. Ron found his wand under a pile of rubble and joined the fight, but there were just too many of them. Their numbers were staggering and both Harry and Ron were now pinned against the rock wall of the mine.

"Pssst!" Came a whisper and Harry spun his head around. There, crawling through a meter sized hole in the wall was a goblin. He hooked his little finger and motioned for them to follow. Having no other choice, Harry dropped to all fours and followed the goblin through the narrow tunnel. Ron was behind him and he shoved hard against Harry when one of the crystal spiders tried to cram it's glass body through the hole too.

"Come on Ron! Follow the goblin." They crawled quickly through the small tunnel, the goblin moving much faster then Harry and he found it hard to keep up as the tunnels twisted and turned, junctions and forks at every turn. Finally, Harry could see a faint light at the end of the tunnel. He fell into a mining trolley and his body was bathed in lantern's light. Ron dropped on Harry and the two were now mangled together in the puiles of rock and soot.

"Ow! Watch it!" Ron shouted. Harry accidentally kicked him in the ribs, while trying to claw his way out of the trolley car.

"This must be where they process the minerals, Ron."

"Psst! This way, hurry!" The goblin waddled quickly and Harry leaped from the trolley to follow the diminutive creature with the pointy ears and snout. The goblin led them to a smaller room and Harry stopped short, when his eyes lain on none other then Professor Lupin and Fred and George and the rest of the coven. Ron screamed out in exultation and joy, hugging his fellow bothers.

.

.

"Push Hermione, push!" Hermione screamed and pushed one last time. She felt her pressure relieved and she collapsed back into the soft leaves. She closed her eyes to rest, when she heard the strong cries of a baby. Tears burst from her eyes at hearing them. Ginny's hands were lifting her head, so she could see the new arrival.

"He's beautiful Hermione. Oh, Hermione, he's so gorgeous! You and Draco have a perfect baby boy," Ginny said. The emotion spilled from Hermione and she rejoiced. The maiden held the baby in her hands, gazing into his precious face. She laid the child on Hermione's breast and Hermione cradled her newborn son in her arms for the first time.

"Oh, I wish you were here, Draco. We're a family now." Hermione kissed her son's head and stroked his full head of wispy blond hair. It was so soft in her fingers, unlike anything she had ever touched before. She counted his fingers and toes, making sure all were there and then she kissed the baby tenderly. It made sucking noises and Hermione naturally held the baby to her breast where it found comfort and sustenance.

"Look! What is that?" Pansy pointed up. All eyes followed her gaze. A bluish white light hovered and lingered above Hermione's head and she could feel herself drawing energy from the cloud as it seeped slowly into her body, her strength returning, after giving birth to the precious baby boy—her beloved, Draco Malfoy's baby.

Almost at once, Hermione felt a coldness grip her. She heard Draco's cries. He was calling out her name and then he fell silent.

.

.

Harry Potter, and the male members of the coven, donned torches, given to them by the goblin slave. Lochian, was the goblin's name and he was bitter, after spending three years in the mine. It was apparent that Voldemort, had the goblin's under his control, but there were dissidents within the goblin faction, one of which was leading them down the mine into the bowels of hell—the place where Voldemort was holding Draco and Cho. Ron felt a familiar tingling sensation, and he gazed down at his palm.

"I'm blinking!" Everyone stopped and checked their palms. They too were blinking with warning. A swirl of blue light engulfed them and Harry Potter grabbed onto Ron with all his might.

.

.

"Make your choice Draco!" Voldemort chastised. If Draco were Cho, he would wish someone to put him out of his misery. She was whimpering on the floor, her legs tucked under her now, one of her toes missing as she flew into a fit of hysterics at seeing what the creature had done.

"I won't kill her," Draco finally whispered, in a husky and defeated voice.

"Then you choose, DEATH!" Voldemort motioned to Nott and Goyle, who nodded and removed what looked like a giant saucer covering the center of the chamber's floor. It was heavy metal and it scraped nosily against the rock, chipping rubble away as the Death Eaters slid it to the side. Draco found himself staring into a pit of fire and molten lava. Were they so deep in the earth that Draco was going to be cast into the depths of hell, burnt to cinders, deep down in the earths magma? He was captured and dragged to the edge of the fire pit, where he watched the swirling, bubbling lava. He could feel the heat on his face and skin. Voldemort heaved the beast that snarled on the floor into his arms and cradled it in a disturbing act of fatherhood.

"A sacrifice for my new pet. Can you feel the power emanating from my precious child? Your feeble attempts at fulfilling the prophecy have failed. Feel lucky Draco. Cho will be feasted on, until there is nothing left of her!" Draco was suddenly aware of a blinking light on his palm. His whole arm tingled and he felt his pain begin to lift.

"Cast him in!" Voldemort shouted. Goyle and Nott heaved Draco's arms towards the pit. Draco tugged with all of his might, to break free. He stood at the edge, now struggling, as the beast in Voldemort's hands lunged forward and impaled Draco;s neck with its teeth. He felt the blood leaving his body and his world began to spin. The jackal hit an artery when it clamped down over Draco's soft pale skin and Draco was dieing, fast. Draco's own blood, mixed with the beast's saliva fell and burned on his skin, hs arm smoldering now as the putrid acid seared through his flesh. The sounds of laughter filled his ears as those around him chuckled, some doubling over and cackling, behind their silver skull masks, while Draco sunk to his knees. Draco felt Voldemort's bare foot on his back, as he slumped before the lava pit. A pitiful whisper escaped Draco's lips, though in his head he was screaming for the whole world to hear him.

"I love you Hermione. I have failed. Be well and love our son." Voldemort's head fell back as great belly laughs of wickedness resonated from his core and Draco reached up with his numb and trembling fingers, a final act of strength and conviction, for he had no more strength left. Flashes of silver and blue were all around him in the chamber, but he focused on the task at hand. Kill the beast in Voldemort's arms. Kill it. The thought of the jackal, the wild beast of evil wrath, tearing at the flesh of his newborn child, haunted him. He reached up, just as Voldemort's foot shoved hard upon his back and Draco felt sticky, bloody fur between his fingers, and then he was falling. The fire took both Draco and the beast, as Draco held the writhing beast tightly against his chest-- by the force of Voldemort's own foot

"Noooooooooo!! Ron screamed, seeing Draco plunge to his death. He stood in shock as did all the other coven members. Harry already had his wand on Voldemort as red and green light shot from both wizards wands. A battle commenced. Ron's face was a fiery shade of crimson, as he fought the Death Eaters with the rage he felt in his heart. Revenge, for Draco's death, would be served by the coven. They were fast with their weapons of Merlin and before long, only Voldemort himself was standing, wand still connected with Potter's. Harry's red light was defeating his green light, pushing it back in a spray of magical light and power, when suddenly, Voldemort spun in circles and was gone.

"I'm gonna kill you! I'll kill you! This isn't over!" Harry shouted out at seeing Voldemort apparrate away. Death Eaters lay crumpled and dead on the floor of the mine. The coven members, one by one, knelt by the rim of the deep hole in the ground where bright orange liquid swirled.

"He's dead. I saw him fall. He's dead! What does this mean? Hermione…What about Hermione and…the baby?" Ron wept. Wood and Longbottom were also crying silent tears, with their heads held low.

"He killed the beast. We should commend his bravery," Lupin said, trying to muster the courage to lead the coven. A moment of silence was observed as they reflected upon their fallen bother—their leader.

"I found something. What is this?" Neville plucked a shiny object from the ground."

"Bloody fucking hell! Hermione? How do I tell her about Draco?" Ron sobbed. He knew she was going to be heartbroken. In his mind, he told himself that he would always take care of her and the baby. Draco had proven himself, in his final act of heroism. Ron would now sacrifice his own happiness, to raise Draco's son with Hermione, so she didn't have to do it alone.

"I think we all should be there when we tell Hermione," Lupin said. Everyone nodded and then their attention turned to Harry and the girl.

Harry was at Cho's side now, holding her like a father would a child, her head pressed to his chest. He was able to stop the bleeding from her foot with a quick healing spell, her toe all but gone though. New limbs could be grown by a healer. The important thing was that she was alive.

"Help me get her out of here. Please." Harry stood, carrying Cho in his arms. Ron laid his hand on his shoulder and then suddenly they were sucked into a swirling blue light once again.

.

"They're back! The guys made it!" Pansy leapt on Ron, kissing his freckled face a million times over. His arm went around her waist, but his glare was plastered on Hermione. He saw Hermione gulp and her eyes misted over, when she didn't see Draco with the rest of the men. She knew. Neville fell to his knees and bowed his head to Hermione and the cooing baby in her arms. He opened his hand and Hermione's eyes fell to the ring. It was Draco's wedding band. Without anyone telling her, she knew. Tears flooded her eyes and she politely thanked Neville for bringing the symbol of their love back to her. She took her plain gold chain from her neck and threaded Draco's ring on the chain, before clasping it back around her neck. She had to get away. She needed the solitude of her thoughts, in order to wrap her mind around Draco's death. What would she do without Draco? How would she go on? Hermione stood and took the baby in her arms and walked through the soft spongy grass. She had to be alone. She sat down on a large monolith in the grass and wept for what seemed like hours and days. She thought she was imagining things, when she saw a shimmering gold light through the trees. She stepped forward, the baby swaddled in cloth, tucked safely in her arms. She maneuvered through the dense foliage. It was warm and the forest smelled of honeysuckles. Lightning bugs swarmed and Hermione found herself walking through the most beautiful forest she had ever seen. Even as her heart broke she felt strong inside. Her appearance had taken on that of the other women in the coven. Her bushy hair, no longer wild and untamed, but soft as loose ringlets of curls, cascaded down her neck and back. She stopped short when she came upon a figure in the grass. He was face down in a thicket of clovers, next to a great tree with many branches and limbs. He was naked and still. Hermione knelt beside the man and brushed the hair from his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes grew wide. Her heart raced and then leapt for joy at the vision before her.

"Draco?" His eyes popped open as if the sound of her voice had awakened him from a great sleep. He slowly sat up, disoriented and curious.

"Where am…Who are you?" Hermione removed her shawl and wrapped it around his naked body. She had never been happier to see anybody in her entire life and she kissed his face and neck.

"We are in the forest and you are safe. I have you now and I'm never letting you go. Oh, Draco I love you. I love you so much! But you died? I heard your scream and then I could feel you no more. How can this be? Oh who cares how it happened! The point is, you're here… and our… son…Oh Draco, the baby!" Hermione was speaking a mile a minute.

"He doesn't know himself." The maiden spoke to Hermione.

"Why? Why doesn't he know himself?"

"He is a clean slate. Introduce him to his son. Do it now." The maiden said, and Hermione held the baby out. Draco looked at her, with the eyes of a newborn. She could tell that he didn't recognize her, yet he seemed interested as he observed. His fingers came forward slowly and tangled themselves in a lock of her hair.

"Draco, it's me, Hermione." He gulped and pulled away, yet his eyes still held her in his inocent gazes. She gently passed the baby to Draco.

"Meet your son, Draco," Hermione said through tears of joy.

He cradled the newborn in his arms, his finger gentle tracing the babies lips and cheek and nose. A lone tear rolled down his cheek and fell onto the babies soft blond hair. Draco looked up and leaned into Hermione.

"You are my wife and this…this is my son? Yes?" Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. He was rigid at first but then he melted into her soft warm lips as flashes of his life played in his mind. Hermione could feel Draco again. His essence returning to himself once again as his kiss intensified, like the Draco that she knew. His tongue dipped and swirled in her mouth and Hermione was in heaven.

"Yes, Draco. Oh yes!" As the couple sat facing each other Indian style in the patch of soft four leaf clovers a golden light emanated from the baby. It grew, until it entirely engulfed Draco. The wind picked up all around them. Cracking thunder and lightning and rain began to fall. Hermione pulled away from his kiss. She felt the change in Draco. This was no longer her husband. Something from the baby had entered him and she felt like she was kissing a stranger. She could feel his power coursing through her, her lips electrified, before she broke off the kiss. Her mouth fell open as she stared at the man before her. It looked like Draco, but it was not Draco anymore. In her heightened state of absolute stunned shock, she said the only thing that came to mind.

"Merlin!" Hermione said feeling taken a back.

"That is what they call me." The man smiled warmly, raised his hand and the rain and wind and lightning ceased. He gently passed Hermione the baby back and bounded to his feet. Looking down, he noticed his nakedness and with another experienced wave of his hand, he was dressed in regal looking blue robes. He turned to the maiden that stood watching with bated breath.

"Ganieda!" Merlin walked towards her, his steps bold yet graceful.

"My brother," Ganieda replied with a curtsey. Merlin threw his arms around his sister, giving her a great bear hug, while Hermione and her son looked on in wide eyed shock.

"Time is short. We must assemble. Now. Take me to them."

Review!?

Cho is going to be okay, for any Cho fans out there. Can't say the same about some other people. Final battle coming up.


	12. Lady of the Black Lake

Merlin's Coven

Chapter 12

"Wait! What of Draco?" Hermione walked briskly through the soft green grass to catch up with the man that looked like Draco, but called himself Merlin. The man kept walking, intent on reaching the others.

"Merlin! I command that you answer me this instant!" Hermione narrowed her eyes, clutching her son to her bosom. Merlin paused as if considering her demands. He finally relented and turned back. He gripped Hermione firmly by the shoulder, looked into her eyes and spoke.

"This Draco? He is your heart?" Hermione nodded, fighting back tears. "He died, so that I may live."

"But I thought…When I saw him in the grass…He knew me. I felt him with his kiss," Hermione murmured.

"If that is so, then do not let your heart be troubled by such matters." Merlin let go of Hermione and turned to leave. She clutched onto his cloak though and refused to let him go.

"Please! Is my husband dead?" Hermione dropped her chin and she could no longer hold the tears back. They fell from her face like the soft pattering spring rain that anointed them now as they stood in the lush new foliage. Merlin shrugged, turning back to see the others staring at him. There was much to be done. He could see that Hermione took no comfort from his words, so he reached from within and found the words.

"Granger?"

Hermione shot her head up. "There's time for this later." Merlin winked at her and then continued on. Hermione smiled and followed him. Harry was comforting Cho, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Merlin knelt at her side and laid his firm hands upon her head. Cho struggled but Merlin held steadfast.

"Let the white waves wash over your body. May the tides carry your sorrow away forever." Merlin removed his hands from Cho's head and the flow of tears ceased. Harry looked down in shock to see that her foot had healed itself completely. Her scratches and grime and blood smeared contusions were all but gone.

"Harry? What am I doing here?" Before Harry could respond though the forest sprite arrived out of breath.

"No, it can't be! Worth? But…you died in the fire," Ron said. Merlin chuckled loudly upon hearing this. He clapped the little sprite on the back as if happy to see him.

"I am a forest sprite. Forest fires are our natural enemy. I simply put the fire out as I would any combustible force," Worth said as if perturbed at Ron's doubt.

"Well, I'm bloody happy to see you anyways. I thought I let you die."

"Worth!" Merlin commanded. The forest sprite bowed.

"Merlin? So long it has been," Worth said bowing deeply, his little wings flapping wildly behind him.

"Tell me of their numbers."

"They have converged on the school. The witches and wizards are making a stand. His army is three thousand strong master!" You could have heard a pin drop, for all of the coven members jaws dropped. It was Wood that finally spoke up.

"We can't bloody fight against an army of that size."

"This is Merlin, Oliver! He is the greatest sorcerer to ever live. If he says that we can defeat Voldemort and his army, then fight we will!" Professor Lupin said, bowing on one knee to Merlin.

"You may not feel as such afterwards, my brother," Merlin said with a chuckle, but Lupin remained on bended knee. Whispers of doubt began to fill the ears of Merlin as the coven members discussed their own doom.

"Hear me now!" Merlin raised his arms above his head. "You have fought well my brothers and sisters. But we must fight again. An evil of immeasurable force lurks within the hearts and minds of all who have suffered under his wrath. Fear is his greatest weapon. So I ask of you today, to cast off your fear and rise to your true potential."

"We can't fight an army of three thousand. Bravery alone cannot defeat Voldemort and his army!" Harry said looking directly into Merlin's eyes.

"By the time this day is over you will eat those words. You will beg me for forgiveness for ever doubting me," Merlin said to Harry Potter. "I let you know now, that I carry no malice in my heart towards you. Yet, still, you will beg my forgiveness, and you are forgiven." Harry rolled his eyes but then quickly turned away when he saw the depth of Merlin's conviction.

"Merlin, sir. How will we defeat Voldemort and his minions?" Ginny stepped forward and gave an impromptu curtsey.

"Are you willing to fight?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, sir. I will fight just as the men. I may be a girl, but I have the heart of a warrior." Tonks and Pansy and Lavender all stepped forward as well at this and bowed their heads in reverence.

"We will all fight for you," Tonks replied. "Just show us the way. We are but your humble servants.We seek only your guidance."

"Is this the consensus of the coven?" Merlin asked. He smiled when every head, some more reluctant hen others, nodded in agreement. "Good. His numbers are too strong though. So we will need a little help."

Merlin lazily waved his hand in the air and suddenly a popping noise could be heard echoing through the forest. The coven looked on as all of the remaining trunks opened. Blue plumes of smoke and light floated above the trunks and then the coven members eyes grew wide as their bodies became a vacuum, sucking the blue smoke into their bodies. Lupin was the first to notice the change. Merlin knelt in front of Lupin and grasped his hands in his own.

"Who are you?" Lupin gazed into Merlin's eyes and struggled to find the answer. Who was he indeed? He was Remus Lupin, yet he was…No? Was this possible? Before he had the chance to form his words they were spewing from his mouth.

"I am Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table. Merlin, it has been too long! Where is Arthur?" Merlin smiled. "Why did I say that?" Lupin now said in a state of confusion. He felt strange, as if he coexisted with two entities residing within his one self.

"I am Galahad, yet…I'm Ron Weasley." Harry looked on in utter shock at what he was seeing. He took his glasses off and cleaned them, sure that he was not seeing what he thought he was seeing. The coven, including all of the women but Hermione had all become knights of the famed Round Table from King Arthur's court, yet Arthur himself was nowhere to be found.

"We will fight together in battle once more! Come, let us mount our attack. Time grows short. Let your swords and your weapons be your guiding light tonight. May the seeing eye protect us from our enemies!" Merlin craned his neck to the maiden Ganieda, who stood close by watching with glee in her heart.

"I shall sorely miss you, my sister. The time is now. Be our seeing eyes once more." Ganieda bowed to her brother and then she too disappeared into a plume of sparkling white smoke.

"What's happening to me? Draco? I'm scared!" Hermione laid the baby down in the soft grass and the little forest sprite laid a hand on her shoulder, assuring that it was all okay and that he would care for the baby. Merlin bent down and whispered in her ear.

"You are the seeing eye. We cannot fight this battle without you. Take my hand Granger." Draco's words were comforting and Hermione trusted him. She took his hand. She could feel the power emanating from the man that was Merlin, yet was also Draco. The tenderness of Draco was there, yet the raw and bottled up power of Merlin was also there.

"The seeing eye will guide you in battle! Now let us defeat the evil that awaits us! Let the battle commence!" Merlin shouted with fervor and intensity and the coven raised their weapons into the air and then, with a wave of his hands and a blink of an eye they were standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest by the lake.

Harry was nervously clutching his wand, while the others called one another Lancelot and Galahad and Gaiwan, Kay and many of the names Harry had only read about in books. They were brave and fierce and they fought like they had battled for their entire lives, swinging their swords and weapons with such fluid grace that each coven member was defeating three of their enemies at a time.

Voldemort had assembled a mass army of goblin's and giants, werewolves and vampires. The mass numbers though, were not of anything living. The Inferi, or the walking dead, clawed and bit at teachers and students, preventing them from fighting off their attackers. Many good witches and wizards had fallen and as Harry Potter fought with his wand in hand, bolts of red shooting from his phoenix feather wand, he wondered how they would ever defeat Voldemort and his army. He had never seen such numbers. Death Eaters with their silver skull masks descended upon the coven. Harry wanted one person though and one person only. Voldemort. He scanned the darkness for the beast of his dreams, the murderer of his parents and suddenly his fear melted away.

.

Hermione couldn't explain how she could see it, but she could see everything as if her mind had become a giant crystal ball. A Death Eater was waiting for Ron behind a rock by the lake and Hermione warned him in her mind. Ron heard her and pivoted on his feet just in time to slice the Death Eater's head clean off. She only briefly turned her attentions to Merlin himself, who was taking down a hundred at a time of the maniacal inferi, with his arms raised and balls of lightning and fire shooting from his fingertips. The inferi fell and burned as the coven fought their way towards the school, where a stand off was taking place. Hermione could see The Order defending The Great Hall and she instructed the coven to fight heir way to the Great Hall, for the Order would not hold them for long. Wood and George and Zabini all fought like well oiled machines. Hermione alerted them to a minion of vampires that crept up upon them from the trees and together the three knights impaled the undead, through their lifeless hearts, ending their immortal lives.

"Merlin, look out!" Hermione called out and Merlin, who was fighting off a pack of werewolves with his supreme magic, spun on his feet to see Voldemort himself descending upon him, the body of a giant serpent, with mouth wide open aiming straight for Merlin's head. Hermione watched in horror as Voldemort's huge snake like fangs unhitched its jaw and clamped down upon Merlin's body. Hermione raised her hands to her mouth. It may have been Merlin fighting Voldemort, but it looked like the husband she loved more then life itself, her beautiful Draco, that was being attacked by the snake that Voldemort had turned himself into. Her worry was dismissed though, when Merlin turned himself into a mongoose. The mongoose, being the predatory enemy of the cobra, was attacking the snake with its agility and speed of attack. When Merlin's mongoose finally captured the snake by the neck, Voldemort turned himself back into the twisted and snarled form that was his own.

"The Great Merlin himself! How thoughtful of you to come today. Now, we can lay to rest the age old question of who the Greatest Sorcerer of all times, really is!"

"I've fought worse then you Tom Riddle. You are nothing but common vermin, that invades the villagers grain, poisoning it with your feces."

"How dare you insult me!" Voldemort flicked his wand and sent a large fire serpent Merlin's way. Merlin waved his hand and the mongoose returned, this time taking the form of water and dousing the fire serpent out.

"Serpent again? Is that all you have for me?" Merlin laughed and Voldemort hissed, his anger boiling over and then a pack of vicious bats were flying at Merlin, their beady eyes and their sharp teeth baring down on him as hundreds of bats descended upon Merlin. Merlin's hands shot into the air, just as the bats began to nip and bite at his skin. Suddenly the bats were transformed into fireflies and Merlin was cloaked in soft glowing yellow light.

"You are weak Tom Riddle. You are no match for me," Merlin called out and Voldemort sneered at the greatest sorcerer to ever live and then fled, flying through the air. Hermione watched as Merlin's face was overcome with worry. She followed his gaze and now she could see Voldemort bearing down on a frightened group of first years, who stood huddled together near the castle entrance, their paths blocked by sparring Death Eaters. Merlin turned himself into a great eagle and flew towards the scene.

.

.

Harry was on his own now. The coven had forced their way towards the school, killing all in their path. Harry found himself surrounded by werewolves. He recognized one of them as being Fenir Greyback, a particular nasty werewolf. He shot bolts from his wand but one in the pack of wolves, scraped its claws against his ankles and Harry fell backwards. He was in the Black Lake now and as he sunk into the murky depths he could see Greyback snarling at the waters edge, waiting for Harry Potter to resurface. Harry held his breath and rose to the surface, taking one last gasping breath as great paws swiped at him from the shore. He raised his wand above the water, intent on casting the killing curse at Fenir Greyback when something grabbed him from below. Grindylows, Harry thought to himself. They were dragging him downwards and this time he didn't have any of that rubbery plant life, called gillyweed, to help him breath, like he did in his fourth year during the triwizard tournament. He was going to drown. He couldn't believe that his life had amounted to this. While Merlin's Coven fought to protect the students from Voldemort's forces, Harry Potter fell into The Black Lake and was going to drown to death. The grindylows were swarming him now, pulling him deeper and deeper into the lake. He touched the bottom and he felt like his limbs were now being ripped from his body. His head grew dizzy from lack of oxygen. He would succumb within moments. He closed his eyes and resigned himself to the fact that he was gong to die. He thought of Sirius Black and Dumbledore, and his Mum and Dad and he smiled to himself, knowing that he was going see them soon. He failed and many would die. To this passing notion Harry began to struggle again. Would Merlin defeat Voldemort? What did Merlin mean that he would apologize to him before the day was out? He was dying now. So much for Merlin's great foresight. Did that mean that Merlin would lose to Voldemort? His thoughts were fleeting though and Harry felt the life draining from his body quickly

Her lips were not soft. They were cold and hard, but her kiss breathed life into Harry, as his lungs filled with oxygen and his eyes sprang open. Light nearly blinded him and he found himself staring into the beautiful face of a mermaid. Her blonde hair flayed in the water, caressing his chest and arms. His body tingled and she pressed her life giving kiss into him once more. She was now pulling him from the blackness of the bottom of the lake. His head bobbed above the surface and Harry took a great heaving breath of air. He rubbed his eyes and peered towards the castle. A maelstrom of magical light and flashes lit up the sky. Merlin was having a showdown against Voldemort, as screams rang out, wafting into Harry Potter's ears.

.

.

Voldemort was hiding like a coward behind the first year students now, his wand pressed against one frightened boy's neck.

"You underestimate me Merlin!" Voldemort shouted.

"Let the boy go and fight me! It's me you want. You want to prove that you are better then me, so have at it! Let the boy go and fight me. I am your only competition. Surely you aren't challenged by anyone else. You need to beat me, remember?"

"I was better then Dumbledore! I can beat you too!"

"Yes, yes, though I don't believe it was you who killed Dumbledore, was it? Such a shame a great sorcerer as yourself, has to have others do your dirty work."

"Yes, …" Voldemort said. A wicked sneer crossed over his face as if something had suddenly occurred to him. Merlin stalked closer to where Voldemort stood, wand still on the boy and his claw like hand holding onto a small girl's shoulder. Merlin couldn't chance hurting the children. He could see out of his peripheral vision that the coven was drawing closer as they fought against Death Eaters now.

"You made a fatal mistake Merlin." With this Voldemort knelt down and grabbed one of his fallen and dying Death Eaters arms. He rolled up the sleeve of his black cloak to reveal the Dark Mark on the dying man's arm. He stuck his wand into the mark, stabbing it in and Merlin felt his arm burn. He rolled his sleeve up, to see that the serpent was moving and glowing green and black. It burned, but Merlin endured the pain. "You see, you took the body of one of my servants. Draco, was never a very good Death Eater, but he was and is still under my control. Had you picked anyone else I admit, I may not have been able to defeat you Merlin. You are strong and I am not so out of touch as to not be able to admit that."

"What makes you so sure that you control Draco?" Merlin said. Hermione ran for the castle at this. No longer would she stand back by the forest and guide the coven. She felt a heaviness in her heart and she knew Draco was in trouble. Her breathing was ragged as she pushed on past the warring armies.

.

"Do I need to show you how it is I know that Draco is still mine?" Voldemort craned his neck and motioned to one of the Death Eaters that was fighting close by. The man was reluctant to come to Voldemort but Voldemort tapped the dying Death Eaters arm once more and the masked man fell to his knees before Voldemort.

"Take off your mask my slave," he commanded the man. Merlin watched as the man removed his mask. He gasped when he saw who it was. Lucius Malfoy gave a quick glance in Merlin's direction and then buried his eyes in the ground at Voldemort's feet.

"Draco, I love you. Take care of your mother and tell her that I love her. Don't let him win Draco!" Were Lucius's last words. He closed his eyes, knowing what was coming next and resigned himself to the fact that he would die for his sins.

"Avada Kedavra!" Green light shot from Voldemort's wand and Lucius slumped into stillness, his eyes open and a cold dead stare piercing through Draco's heart. Merlin fell to his knees.

.

.

" 'arry, is that you? Blimey Harry. What you doing in the lake at a time like this? Not a great time for a swim, now is it?" Hagrid pulled Harry from The Black Lake, and cradled the soggy and shivering boy in his hulking arms.

"What on earth? Will ye look at that!" Hagrid turned Harry around and Harry found himself staring into the face of the mermaid once again. She hovered above the lake, yellow light illuminating her soft blonde hair. Her scales on her fin were silver and green and they shone in the lustrous yellow light above the now peaceful waters of the lake. Something rose from the lake at that and Harry's eyes fell upon the glinting light of a silver sword. The handle had egg sized ruby jewels gleaming upon it.

"Take the sword and finish what you have started Harry Potter. Free us all. Come take the sword of Gryffindor, Harry Potter." The mermaid began to sing, her siren's song beckoning Harry to come to her. Hagrid let go of him, but shouted a warning not to trust the merpeople, but Harry knew that he could trust her. He stepped back into the lake and was surprised when his feet did not sink, but rather lapped at the surface as if he was standing in the shallow water of a shower. He glided across the lake with ease, walking on the top of the water and when he finally reached the sword, he scratched his head when he noticed that the sword of Gryffindor was buried a foot deep in a large boulder in the center of the lake. He laid his hand upon the sword, contemplating his next move when a blue puff of smoke rose from the lake around him and suddenly, Harry felt a jolt as the smoke was sucked into him. There was now a voice in his head.

"This has all happened before, and it will all happen again. The pieces of the chess game may have changed, but the game is still the same."

"Who are you?" Harry spoke to the voice that was all around him and residing from within himself.

"You know who I am." Harry gulped. He did know who he was. He could remember everything now. Who he was, who the man inside him was. It all made sense. He had seen this before.

"You pulled Excalibur from the stone. You are, I am… King Arthur of Camelot, King of the Britons!" Harry shouted and then he heard the voice of Arthur urging him on. Harry pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the stone as the mermaid sunk back into the dark murky waters of the lake. With renewed strength of conviction, Harry Potter charged towards the castle with a shocked Hagrid, panting along his side, the sword gleaming like a beacon for all to see and fall to.

.

.

"Father!" The Draco side of Merlin was taking over. Seeing his father die at Voldemort's hands was not anticipated. Merlin allowed Draco to emerge and Draco knew that he was doing so purposely, though he didn't know why. Sharing the same brain with Merlin was an intimidating experience. Merlin was so confidant, so assured, so strong , the magic coursing through his blood, a sensation Draco didn't think he could ever control.

"Come Draco. Join me and let's finish what we started here. I forgive you for failing to kill Dumbledore." Draco felt the pull to follow Voldemort. Voldemort stabbed his wand into the injured Death Eaters dark mark again and Draco felt an insurmountable pain ricochet through his entire body. Where had Merlin gone? He was buried somewhere deep inside Draco and Draco shouted at the greatest sorcerer to ever live to come forward once again and to help him. He couldn't do this alone. He could still feel the magic coursing through his veins, so he knew Merlin was there. What did his silence mean? He found himself being pulled towards Voldemort the pain his arm dwindling, the closer he got to Voldemort.

"Yes, yes, forever my servant Draco. Come and we will join forces. We will wipe out all the mudbloods first and then we will take on the entire world together Draco!" Voldemort was cackling and kissing, enthralled with the idea that he had beaten the undefeatable Merlin and that he could do no wrong now.

"Draco,no! No Draco!" Hermione ran towards Draco. She stood now, between Draco and Voldemort. Draco stopped his progression and stared at Hermione. Visions of their first time making love and of her warm kisses and tender touch, filled Draco's mind. He stepped backwards, but then Voldemort was stabbing the dark mark again and he felt the pull towards the Dark Lord. "Draco you paid with you life! You died to save our baby. Draco, your past sins have been wiped clean. You paid the ultimate price, Draco! Merlin never could have entered your mind if you hadn't paid your debt. You were innocent, just like our son. Draco, he's clouding your mind. You died for us Draco! Voldemort killed you! He doesn't care for you! I love you Draco! I love you, please Draco!" Hermione shouted and then her heartfelt sobs filled his ears. He saw movement under Voldemort's cloak and then his wand being raised at his wife.

"Avada—"

"No!" Draco raised his hand and with all of Merlin's magic, Voldemort was thrown back into the air. His body smacked hard against the side of the castle where Draco held him there, his hand outstretched, pinning the Dark Lord against the bricks, the force of his strength crushing him to death. Hermione ran into Draco's arms.

"I love you so much Draco." He kissed her and his hand fell around her waist, their passion taking over as Draco kissed Hermione like it was their first kiss. She was crying tears of joy, whispering how she thought she had lost him. When they broke apart, they saw Harry Potter standing next to them, the sword of Gryffindor glowing in his hand. Everyone stopped fighting around them. Molly and Arthur Weasley and Lupin and Tonks and Ginny and Wood and Ron and Neville and Blaise and Pansy and Lavender and all of them, stood silently watching in awe as Voldemort struggled to his feet. Harry lunged forward and Voldemort cast the killing curse, the green light from his wand, causing a spray of green and gold sparks to bounce off Harry's sword as he pushed closer and closer with his body. He struggled for each step and when Draco saw Harry's strength beginning to waiver he pointed his finger at Voldemort's wand and then in one swift motion, he threw his arm backwards and Voldemort's wand flew from his hand and burst into flames, turning red with heat and then crumbling to ash as the cool beeze took it away. Voldemort cowered now.

"Please, Harry Potter. Don't kill me. I'll go to Azkaban. Please." Harry considered it for a moment, dropping his sword on Voldemort ever so slightly, but then he remembered the prophecy. _Neither could live while the other survives. _Voldemort was all that was left of the horcrux's, or so he thought. Voldemort's eyes deviated and Harry followed his gaze. Lucius's wand lay still on the ground next to his body. All at once, the wand flew to Voldemort's hand as Harry Potter plunged the sword into Voldemort's cold heart. Voldemort choked on his own blood. The blood gurgled in his throat. His face was contorted in a twisted sneer as the life finally left his body. He sagged, face down on the ground next to the castle.

Harry dropped to his knees and felt the life draining from his body. He was only vaguely aware that Cho Chang was hovering over him, her tears, like droplets of rain sprinkling his face with their salty essence, her pleads falling on deaf ears.

"Wake up Harry. As your King I command you to rise." Harry could hear Arthur's voice in his mind.

"I can't. It's so dark here. I can't find my way back," Harry said to the voice of Arthur.

"Follow the light. Do you see me? I'm in the light." Harry moved through the darkness of the recesses of his mind and there, as Arthur promised, was a light ahead. He followed the light. It became brighter and when he found himself before a great knight wearing a crown and holding a sword in his hand he knelt before him.

"Do not kneel before me. You saved Britain today. I should kneel before you." Harry stood up at that and reached out to shake the hand of man he had only read about in books.

"Are you really Arthur? Is that Excalibur?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and it is. Are you really Harry Potter?" Arthur smiled.

"One for the history books I guess," Harry laughed and Arthur chuckled, the two men held each other around the wrists and took turns clapping each other on the back and congratulating each other and then suddenly Harry found himself back at Hogwarts. When he opened his eyes, he saw giant plumes of blue smoke around all of the coven members.

.

SNAP

Somewhere in the forest, the trunks were locked shut tightly.

.

"I think he's hungry and I believe I have found my new home," Worth was hovering in the air by Draco and Hermione, holding their infant son in his arms tenderly. He passed Hermione the baby and flitted away.

"Wait! Will we ever see you again?" Draco asked. The little forest thought about it and then with a lopsided grin, replied.

"I will most definitely see _him_ again." The forest sprite chuckled and flew into the Forbidden Forest, where Draco thought he caught sight of another strange creature that looked very much like Worth. He wrapped his arm's around his wife and child and hugged them as those around them dealt with the aftermath of the battle.

Harry Potter approached the happy family and looked at Draco oddly. He then stared into the child's eyes and found recognition. He bent and whispered into the baby's ear.

"You were right. I am sorry I doubted you. Please forgive me." Draco looked down at his forearm and shot Hermione a flashy smile. He held his arm out and the Dark Mark was gone. No longer would he have to look at that terrible reminder of his past. He was truly cleansed. He made his way to his father's lifeless body and cradled Lucius's head in his arms. Draco wept openly for the first time in his life. Behind his grief though, was hope. Hope for a future. Hope for everyone's futures.

.

.

Two years later…

.

"Just a little more paint and this place will sparkle!" Hermione said with her hands on her hips. She and Draco were finally moving into their own place. It was a quaint little cottage in the woods. Draco was busily mulling about the yard cleaning up the fallen sticks when he heard Hermione scream. He threw the door to the cottage open and bolted up the stairs, skipping two stairs at a time. He rounded the corner into the nursery, where he knew Hermione was painting a mural, to find his wife on a ladder holding their son,Merlin. As she tried to climb back down, the child saw Daddy standing in the doorway. The little toddler held out his hands to Draco.

"Dada!" Hermione lost her footing and as Draco ran to catch her, he knew he wasn't going to make it. Draco lunged and missed and his body smacked hard against the floorboards. Lying on his stomach, he looked around, expecting to find his wife and child laid out on the floor and injured. He rolled over on his back finally and looked up. There was Hermione, cradling Merlin in her arms ten feet in the air, just floating leisurely. Merlin was pointing to the walls where Hermione had painted a replica of Camelot and King Arthur's court. The little boy seemed to be particularly fascinated by the depiction of Merlin wielding a staff and wearing a red cloak.

"Did you do that?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head, no, and then pointed to their son.

Suddenly the rain began to fall and Hermione moaned.

"Bollocks. I was hoping for sun today. I needed to open the windows to let the paint dry in here. These walls are never going to dry with all this rain."

"I want sun too Mama." Draco plucked the child from the air and took him to the window.

"Can you make the sun come out Merlin?" The toddler nodded and waved his tiny hand at the window.

"Draco, honestly, his name may be Merlin, but its just coincidence. He's a wizard, that's all. Both you and I were always the best in our class. It makes sense that we should have a magical son."

"Really? Were you ever able to make the rain stop?" Draco pointed out the window. Hermione sauntered over to the window, droplets of paint sprinkled her face and hair and she looked out. It was a bright sunny day, with not a cloud in the sky. The family made their way outside into the yard. It was so shady around the house, that no grass could grow. Hermione laid a blanket down and the family sat down on it. Draco and Hermione mulled over all the work they needed to do to their new cottage until Draco could take it no more. Draco leaned Hermione back on the blanket and kissed her passionately. She never got tired of Draco's kisses. He was her everything and with their son and the new house, they were finally able to enjoy a real family life together.

"I love you Granger,"

"I love you to Malfoy." They kissed again and then they felt little hands crawling over top of them.

"I made a present for you." Merlin said laying flat on Draco's back. They both laughed at seeing the little tike peep his head over their shoulders. When they sat up, they were surprised to see that the once barren and stick covered yard was now blossoming with exotic flowers. Soft green grass lay at their feet and even a strawberry bush full of ripe berries lay nestled at their feet.

"Was I bad Mummy?" Merlin said and Hermione hugged her little boy.

"No, you are a very good little boy and Mummy and Daddy love you." Draco kissed the little tot on the head and then with a smirk raised his eyebrow.

"Do you think you could make the house a little bigger? Maybe a couple house elves too?" The little boy nodded and smiled before waving his hand again.

The End

.

Review!?

So I hope you liked it. It's really a huge undertaking to try to tie up all of the loose ends Jk Rowling set out there through the 7 book series. I'm sure I missed quite a few, but I can only do so much in a little story like this. That being said, I loved writing this little fic, and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
